Transformers: What We Do For Family
by WolfPrime567
Summary: Galvatron is back and he's angrier that ever, now he leads an army, and the bots have their own problems on Earth with MECH appearing after Grindor was killed. But hidden, there's a much worse evil waiting for the precise time to strike, an evil that goes back to the first thirteen Primes. And the clock ticks to the final battle between freedom and tyranny.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, breaks over, I wanna get What We Do For Family out. So I'm gonna get to work on it, but the only problem, after the sneak peak in True Courage, It's gonna be really hard to start, cause I was so focused on thinking closer to the end, that I wasn't thinking about the beginning, but oh well, gonna have to try. Please review, Hope everyone enjoys! Disclaimer, I own nothing except Blackwolf, Nitalia, and Centurion.**

* * *

The huge army of Decepticons was getting even more massive by the day, marauders made the main bulk of the army, alongside with the Insecticons, but their reserve army was made up of vehicons, but Galvatron's main advantage was for the fairly large number of titans he had managed to gather.

The gladiator looked over the army, and smirked. But he soon heard as a jet approached, he looked back to face Slipstream.

"Slipstream, report." he ordered.

"We've successfully managed to capture it, lord Galvatron."

"Excellent, take me to it." they both transformed and took to the skies. She led him to a large clearing in the ruins of Kaon. But there, chained up, was a huge driller beast, struggling to break free. The driller beats were created originally to mine energon, but never got as large as this one, for Shockwave made it larger specifically to provide a great advantage.

"You've done well Slipstream...now, watch as I bend this beast's will, to my command!" he activated some energy from his fists, causing them to glow purple from dark energon. But then, a large blast exploded at the driller beast, and it now stopped struggling, and seemed to lower it's main head as if bowing.

"You serve me now…beast. And now, you shall create the pathway to the core AND to the final battlefield, in the Sea of Rust."

Galvatron returned to their H.Q, but was eventually alerted by the sound of propellers, he felt familiarity from this specific propeller rotation.

"Airachnid..." he turned to face the purple and black femme transform before him.

"Lord Mega-errr-I mean Galvatron, I apologize for my actions against you and have returned to serve you." she smirked, looking up at the gladiator.

"And what makes you think I would accept the apology of a traitor such as yourself...Airachnid?" he hissed.

"Because I have information about the Autobots that could turn the tide of battle for your army when you face the Autobots in the sea of rust." she noticed his purple optics narrow.

"What kind of information?" he mused.

"You'll just have to find out." she stated, smirking. He growled inwardly as he knew he had to accept her offer.

"Fine...welcome back to the Decepticons, Airachnid but if I can't make it any clearer-" he suddenly shoved her against the wall and stared holes into her, his menacing red optics looking at her with deathly focus.

"Betray me again...and I will tear every spider limb from your body. One. By. One. Do I make myself clear?" she nodded rapidly.

"Good." he released his grip on her and turned away.

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement." she smirked.

Later, Airachnid had given some of the information that she held on the Autobots to Galvatron, including an energon mine that they planned to soon harvest, a large one, enough to last them for almost a year.

"I can't allow them to gain such a supply, for if they DO, then they could supply the Autobot army for at least a month in human time." he growled.w

He ordered Slipstream to report and explained that she was to hack the Autobot spacebridge and teleport to Earth.

 **(Omega Three, Nevada)**

"Bulkhead, I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet exclaimed, standing over a broken welder he had been using to fix several leaking pipes. The kids weren't present, Arcee and Nitalia had Jack, helping him and June to work and back, due to June's car breaking down. Miko and Raf had gone to the arcade, accompanied by Bumblebee and Smokescreen.

"Errrr, sorry doc, me and Grim just got a little carried away in our game." Bulkhead smiled sheepishly, looking at the lob ball in his large servo.

Ratchet dragged a servo down his faceplate in frustration, "Look, go up top, above the base, and THEN you two can throw lob balls at each other." Ratchet returned to his work, and as he had hoped, Bulkhead and Grimlock left and took the elevator up.

"Is everything alright, old friend?" Optimus asked, having heard the medic's yelling.

"What? Oh, yes, everything's fine Optimus."

"How are the repairs to the base coming along?"

"Slow but steady, Flamewar and Drift caused some major damage, especially since it's taken me months after months to get it all fixed." Ratchet sighed as he laid the wrench he had in his grasp down and turned to face his leader.

"I just hope that w-" they were interrupted as the computer screen began flashing red as it dragged a marker over a dozen signatures.

"Decepticons," Ratchet growled, "How can they be on Earth?"

"I do not know Ratchet, but we must intercept them," he opened the comms, "Blackwolf, Grimlock, and Centurion, report to me." he ordered.

Minutes later, Blackwolf and Centurion ran into the command center, followed by Grimlock in tow. "Yeah Prime?" Blackwolf was alerted by the sudden call from Optimus.

"It seems that the Decepticons have managed to return to Earth, I don't know how, but you three and I will engage them, and stop whatever they're planning."

"But why did you need me?" Centurion asked.

"I need soldiers who are built for heavy fighting for this mission, and you three are all who are present, besides Bulkhead, but I want him to remain here as reserve, in case this is possibly an ambush, or if we need extra firepower." Centurion nodded.

"Then what we waiting for? Me ready to crush puny Decepticons." Grimlock slammed his fist into his other hand.

"Ratchet, lock on, and bridge us there." Ratchet began typing in coordinates, until he pulled the lever, and the green, swirling vortex opened.

"Autobots," Optimus paused before transforming, Blackwolf did the same, changing into his saburban, Grimlock shifted into his t-rex form, and Centurion transformed, until he, right next to Blackwolf, changed into a Chevy Duramax, Arcee found it amusing that Blackwolf and their son used vehicles of the same brand. "roll out!"

They drove through the portal, while Grimlock ran after them, as they were swallowed by the large portal. Ratchet waited fifteen seconds, then closed the bridge, and had comms open if they were needed.

The four mechs all drove, or sprinted for Grimlock's matter, across the desert, following the Decepticons' trail. It was a while before they found themselves in front of an undiscovered energon mine.

"Autobots, stay low, Grimock, remain outside, if we need assistance, I'll signal you." the titan nodded as he remained put. Blackwolf activated his battle mask, the metal plates sliding over his metal mouth, and the red visor sliding over his optics, almost completely covering his faceplate.

They all crept inside, following the older Prime as they all slowly stepped inside the cave. But as they descended, they heard the clanging, drilling, and energy beams of the mining progress.

When they could see the cons, they updated their count, from a dozen, to three dozen. Mostly vehicons, some seekers, but there was one that stood out, a mostly purple, but black in some areas, femme.

"Slipstream..." Blackwolf hissed, his fangs showing behind his mask.

"Who's that?" Centurion asked, noticing his father's hostility from even saying the name.

"She's a con who's been hunting me for a few hundred years...I'll explain later, just know that she's bad news." he whispered to his son.

"Autobots, stealth isn't an option with this large number of foes, we'll have to face them head on." he activated his own battle mask.

"Sounds like a fair fight to me." Blackwolf smirked, drawing his swords. Centurion activated his large, energon tower shield, and drew his short, energon infused sword. Their leader drew the star saber, and like a flash of lightning, he had struck a vehicon down, gaining their attention.

"Decepticons..." he looked at their high numbers, "surrender." they all aimed their blasters at him. But they were startled when Blackwolf and Centurion charged out of nowhere, and were soon followed by Optimus. The vehicons' fired volleys of blasts, but almost inflicting no damage upon the heavily armored mechs.

Blackwolf drove his right sword through one's mid section and beheaded it with his left sword, he pivoted left, and blocked a vehicon's swing, and drove his right blade through it's gut. He span around, and sent two on their backs, his reflexes too quick for them to sneak up.

Optimus was sending group after group to the ground dead. He beheaded three at once with the saber, ducked under blaster fire, and thrust the blade through two vehicons, pulled out, and spun his blade around, and reversed thrust, driving it through the chest of a vehicon trying to sneak up, and lifted the soldier over his head, and charged at the next group.

Centurion was surprisingly cutting the cons down quick, he instantly knew that the months of training had payed off completely. He blocked one vehicon's attack, and drove his blade into the closer one's helm, he removed his sword, and beheaded the vehicon that had struck his shield. But in the middle of fighting, he was sent onto his back. He regained himself, and looked around as he held a defensive stance. But just as he lowered his guard, a quick, but painful blast of energy struck his back, nearly flooring him again.

When he turned to face the attacker, he was almost face to face, with Slipstream. "Well...you must be new to the Autobots...hmph, impressive build, but just a little too slow." she smirked, he was standing in a defensive stance, but when he focused on the femme...he froze.

He admired her slim build, her sharply designed legs, and her, actually beautiful faceplate. Her red optics put him in a trance, but he actually wasn't alone, when she looked closer at him, she looked at a handsome mech, with a heavy, yet noble build, and his yellow optics made her mind go blank. But they both were snapped back to reality when- "Centurion, get your head in the fight!" came from Blackwolf.

Centurion regained his focus and blocked the femme's next attack, surprising himself and her. She swung her two swords at him repeatedly, but they couldn't break his defense. Unlike Blackwolf, Centurion was made to fight Cybertronians like this, they may have had the speed, but he had the armor. She couldn't break through his shield, and he saw an opening finally, and used the hilt of his short sword, and sent her back, nearly into a wall.

She growled and readied to attack, but she heard a mechanical roar, as Grimlock charged in, cutting down the Decepticon soldiers in front of him, she turned away, "Decepticons' fall back!" before she could transform, she heard a blaster charge from behind. She turned and saw that Centurion had activated his own blaster, and aimed at her, but he looked very unsure.

She noticed this however and if not for using this as an advantage, she would be smirking, but to use this against him, she made a scared face, as if pleading. He slightly lowered his cannon, still deciding if he should open fire.

"Centurion!" he turned and saw Blackwolf being piled on by Vehicons, but quickly sent them on their backs, "Shoot her! Don't let her escape!" he yelled before getting halted by vehicons again. Centurion looked at the femme, and seemed to try and aim, but she he looked into her optics, he sighed, and lowered his blaster.

"No! Centurion what are you doing?!" Blackwolf called to him, but he kept his optics on her. She smirked, transformed, and flew quickly out of the cave. But she was actually surprised that he actually let her go. For some reason, she wanted to know why, but knew that now was not the time.

"Centurion, why did you let her go?!" Centurion looked at the angry expression on his father's face, and didn't reply.

"We'll talk when we get back to base..." he turned back and began helping Grimlock with the mining progress.

 **(Disclosed Location)**

Masked soldiers jogged through the halls of their base. There was a large laboratory, Cybertronian parts were everywhere, being recycled, melted down, and reused. But in the center, was a large hollow body of an old, familiar Decepticon.

"I'm so glad we managed to salvage Breakdown's body, and what was left on Nemesis Wolf's body. Hurry up with the melting progress, we need that metal for rebuilding Nemesis Wolf!" he ordered as they continued melting the body of Breakdown.

He looked at their circumstances and frowned, they used to have a military of advanced tech, but now they had to be limited, they had less than a dozen tanks left, and limited artillery. Their building was slow, but they would eventually have a military again. Due to Airachnid abandoning them, and Steeljaw abandoning them, their sources were limited.

"I'll make them pay for what they've done to MECH." he gritted his teeth.

 **(Omega Three)**

When the four Autobots had returned, Centurion was already being chewed out by Blackwolf, who was still furious that his son had let his arch nemeses live when he had the chance to ground her.

"That was a stupid move letting her live Centurion, what were you thinking?! She's a cold killer who doesn't stop until you're dead!" he growled, but Centurion this time countered him.

"I showed mercy, like you trained me to when an enemy was defenseless, so why are you accusing me of letting a defeated con retreat, and why do you hate her so much?!" Blackwolf was enraged by the outburst.

"DON'T YOU DARE ACCUSE ME OF NOT SHOWING MERCY, SHE IS SOMEONE WHO WELL DESERVES NO MERCY! SHE HATES ME BECAUSE I KILLED HER BROTHERS! AND NOW SHE'S BACK ON EARTH TO KILL ME, SO YOU CAN GUESS WHY I'M MAD THAT YOU SPARED THAT KILLER!" Blackwolf's voice thundered, putting Centurion in his place.

"BLACKWOLF AND CENTURION, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Arcee yelled, breaking the argument.

"Now, Centurion, just get back to training, Blackwolf, a word please." it was no request for his to talk with her.

Centurion huffed and marched off to the training center, while Arcee took Blackwolf above the base.

She looked across the desert, the golden rays of the sun reflecting off of her armor. "What the frag was that back in there Blackwolf?" she asked in a frustrated tone.

He sighed. "In the mine, Centurion could have shot Slipstream down, but chose not to, and let her escape." she sighed in return.

"Blackwolf, I'm with him on this, you're weren't acting like yourself, I've never seen you lash out like that." he knew she was right.

"I...I didn't mean a word of it, but I won't let her find weakness in him and try to take him from us." she only smirked at how hard he tried to keep their family together.

"I know you didn't, come on, let's get back inside before we're spotted." he followed behind her as they both loaded onto the elevator.

* * *

 **So guys, it's here, it's finally here! :D :D :D :D I'm so glad I can finally start on this story, now things may seem that they're going by by fast after chapter three, but trust me this will be a much longer story. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, and I'll see you guys when I get chapter 2 ready.**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT, Please read: Hey Guys, so I know I took forever to make this when it really shouldn't have, but I've been so busy with school that I almost have no time, for typing but I took my chance today since I've been sick as a dog today. So this chapter may seem to be a big leap ahead, but there's a reason for it, please don't get mad, and once again, please review, tell me what you think. Disclaimer, I own nothing but Blackwolf, Centurion, and Nitalia. OH YEAH! I almost forgot, my name is now WolfPrime567, no longer Optimusprime567, I thought it was time for a change.**

* * *

 **It had been an entire month since the encounter between Centurion and Slipstream in the energon mine, Nitalia has been taking notice of Centurion sneaking out in the middle of the night, and wouldn't return until the initial wake up time, so it would seem that he was up on time. Now, she plans to confront him.**

 **(Omega Three)**

Centurion slowly crept out of his quarters, and made his way through the darkened base, to the door controls, until- "Ahem!" came, from behind him. He winced and turned to face his older sister.

"Just where do you think you're going, and this late?" she asked him quietly.

"Just...out." his voice was drowning in nervousness.

"You're such a terrible liar Centurion, now tell me where you're going." she moved between him and the door to the base.

"Why do you wanna know so bad?" he asked her in return.

"Simple, I wanna know why my little brother is sneaking off to, in the middle of the night." she smirked at how she had caught him red handed.

He growled and heavily sighed. "Fine...Nitalia, before I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone I'm doing this, ESPECIALLY NOT Blackwolf." she knew that if he was avoiding their own dad, then it was serious.

"I...I don't know if I can make a promise like that Centurion." she saw his expression change.

"Please Nitalia, he'll kill me if he finds out!" she didn't know what to think of that.

"I...fine...I promise not to tell anyone about this." she winced inwardly.

"Okay...I-I'm meeting someone." he winced. This was unusual, who was he meeting? Why were they so important that it had to be a secret from Blackwolf?

"Who are you seeing that's so important, that you have to hide from Blackwolf?" she asked. This was the roadblock for him, he wished she hadn't asked that cursed question. He felt like his voice chip was malfunctioning, no sound would come out, until he finally choked up his answer.

"Sli-….Slipstream…" her optics widened.

"WHA-!" he covered her mouth with his large servo, muffling her yell.

She removed his servo and she slapped Centurion, leaving a small chink where her palm had hit his faceplate.

"Why did you do that?!" she hissed.

"You would have woken up the entire base, AND Grimlock." he gestured to the dinobot who was sleeping on the other side of the command room.

"Besides, you said you promised." he reminded her.

"Yes, BEFORE I learned you were meeting with our dad's arch enemy!" she hissed.

"Nitalia, you promised, and if you tell the team, it won't be the cons you need to worry about." he looked death serious into her optics. She was taken back by his words, was he threatening her?

She lowered her helm, but he took notice of this. "Hey I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, but I need to know you won't tell anyone about this." he apologized.

She smiled and felt safer with the apology, "Okay...okay. I won't tell anyone." he grinned and hugged her before taking his leave.

After he changed to his pickup truck and left, she frowned.

"But don't think I'm not getting any action." she smirked, changed to her motorcycle, and drove out of the base to eavesdrop her brother's meeting.

 **(Nevada)**

Centurion slowly pulled off the road, and into a large arch of stone, leading to a circling area of rock. The area was secluded and quiet, mainly due to it being past midnight.

He changed into his tall, impressive structure, taking much of it from Blackwolf.

"Where are you Slipstream?" he whispered.

"Turn around." he heard from behind. He looked back and saw nothing, he smirked and looked back to see the female ex-seeker.

"I thought you would have stopped falling for that after twenty-eight times." she smirked.

"Well you can never be too cautious, being an Autobot." he smirked.

His expression changed to a serious look. "Slipstream, we're gonna have to cut these meetings by half." she frowned.

"Why?" she looked shocked, and upset.

"Frag...I tried to avoid it, but my sister caught me sneaking out tonight, but I made her promise not to tell anyone." he reassured her.

"So what's the problem?" she asked.

"Slipstream, if she found out, what's stopping Arcee...or Blackwolf from catching me?" she growled.

"You're right...but..." she stepped close to him. What they failed to notice was Nitalia, surveying them from above, on the rocks, her golden optics wide.

"We aren't ending this...right?" he smiled, most would have found it to be an act to get information from the Autobots, but Centurion had seen the other side of her, she showed innocence, kindness. It was something she had to hide among the Decepticons, but the only ones to see this side of her was Skywarp and Thundercracker, which was why she was so well taking to this arrangement.

"Don't worry about that...we just need to make it..." he leaned close to her.

"A little more discreet..." he whispered.

"Oooh, this is a mischievous side to you Centurion." she teased him.

"Well what can I say..." they leaned closer, both very close now.

"You bring out the worst, yet best in me." he smirked, they both closed their optics and leaned in. To Nitalia's horror, their lips interlocked. Slipstream slightly moaned into the kiss as they deepened the embrace.

Nitalia had to cover her mouth to keep herself from screaming, her little, noble brother, was in love and kissing a Decepticon assassin, who was also their father's arch nemesis.

She took the moment while they were unaware to slide down, transform, and quickly sped off to base.

They separated, Slipstream took a moment as she stumbled slightly. "Mmm, if you keep that up Centurion, I will not be accounted for my actions." she smirked.

Nitalia drove quickly into the base and came to a skidding stop, she took no care if she woke up Grimlock, she ran to her quarters, locked the door behind her, and grabbed a tarp to ball up and scream into.

She had seen her own brother commit an act of treason, one which could be held as a death sentence, and she was to withhold it because she promised, and it was her brother! But she could be held accountable of it for keeping it a secret.

She was stuck.

 **(Hours later, Omega Three)**

Ratchet was working on the bridge with Raf at his side, helping him since Ratchet taught how the groundbridge worked so if he was hurt, dead, missing, or on a mission, Raf could repair and work it.

It began sparking after several adjustments and Ratchet growled and banged his servo onto it, losing his patience.

"Blast this confound machine! It's never been the same since Flamewar and Drift attacked the base." Raf patted his leg.

"Hey c'mon Ratchet, here, let's try from scratch, there can't be a lot more adjustments to get it working properly." Raf succeeded in his attempt to keep the medic from tearing the machine apart as Ratchet picked up the large wrench and began working again.

The team was working less due to the restocking of their energon supply. But Nitalia was uneasy after what she had witnessed only hours ago.

Centurion was acting as if nothing had happened, but she was tired of seeing him act this way. She marched over and pulled him from his work, to her quarters.

"What?" he asked.

"Centurion, remember what happened last night?" he nodded, starting to get worried where this was going.

"Well you failed to mention...that YOU and SLIPSTREAM...ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP!" she growled, his optics widened.

"What?! How do you know?!" he panicked.

"I followed you, and I saw you kiss her Centurion! You're lucky if I don't tell dad!" she hissed. They both suddenly felt someone else present.

"Tell Blackwolf what?" Arcee asked them from the entrance of Nitalia's quarters. Centurion's optics widened so much that he felt as if they would fall out, Arcee was impossible to keep a secret from.

"Uhhh, well...nothing mom!" he attempted, but she saw the nervousness in his optics.

"You're still a terrible liar Centurion." she shook her helm. Centurion winced at how she and Nitalia had both caught him with that, and it was true, he had never had a reason to lie before, until now.

"Me and Centurion were just discussing a...private matter." Nitalia tried to lie, but was too nervous to try with confidence.

"A private matter that you can't share with your mother, or apparently your father?" she locked the door behind her, staring holes through both of them. They didn't answer, or even make a peep.

"Got ya both...now spit it out. What are you two hiding?" she asked in a cold, serious tone.

Centurion stepped in front of Nitalia, "Okay mom, before I tell you, two things. One, you may wanna sit down...Two, I claim full responsibility for this, Nitalia had no part in this." he looked back at her and she mouthed 'thank you'.

Arcee sat down on Nitalia's berth, and Centurion told her the story of what he had been doing in secrecy for a month, ever since the battle in the mine, how Nitalia had caught him and Slipstream kissing at their most recent meeting. When he finished his story, Arcee just stared into space with blank optics.

"Uhh...mom?" she snapped back to reality.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" she stood up now.

"NOT ONLY ARE YOU MEETING SLIPSTREAM IN SECRECY, BUT YOU'RE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH HER?!" Centurion thanked Primus that their quarters were all soundproof from the outside.

"Centurion this isn't a small matter, not only would you be exiled by Optimus, or killed by your father, or both, but you kept it a secret! She could be playing you for information son, what if she asks you for the location of the base? What then?" he didn't answer.

"Will you say no and expect her to have any further interest? She'll guilt trip you for all the information she can get!" he was mad when she said that.

"I don't believe that she would do that!" he countered.

"Whether you believe it or not, Centurion, she could easily be using you!" Nitalia stepped up this time.

"Mom...after what I witnessed last night, I don't think Centurion's lying about this, I was only spying and I could still see a new side of Slipstream that I've never seen." Arcee softened at seeing her children standing up for each other, it made her proud.

Arcee sighed heavily, she knew there was nothing she could say to change their minds, and it honestly reminded her of herself and Blackwolf, their meeting long ago, back during the war, when he had let her live while she was at his mercy.

"Okay...I...I'll try to keep it from your father..." Centurion was about to cheer with happiness, but Arcee raised a servo to cut him off.

"BUT...I want it more discreet, and don't make me regret my decision son." she warned him, he nodded quickly at the victory for himself.

 **(Two Hours Later)**

Miko, driven by Bulkhead, finally arrived with Johnson as well.

"Hey John." Blackwolf greeted his human friend.

"How've you bots been doing?" he raised his fist, Blackwolf showed his huge servo and let Johnson punch it. The man held his hand behind his back and winced inwardly at how much that hurt.

Jack sat on the raised area, reading a holo pad, recently since Fowler's agency had been quiet and didn't need him for field work, Blackwolf had gotten him hooked to learning more abour pre-war Cybertronian culture, history, lifestyles, government, and social structure.

But one slide peeked his interest, it mentioned the original FOURTEEN Primes, not Thirteen, as what Optimus and Blackwolf explained to the humans that there were only thirteen original Primes.

"Hey, uhhh, Blackwolf?" the large Cybertronian walked close.

"What's up?" Blackwolf asked.

"You and Optimus both told us that there were only thirteen original Primes, right?" he asked the younger Prime.

"Yes...why?" Blackwolf asked.

"This says there were fourteen Primes...who was the fourteenth?" Blackwolf's optics widened at the remark, he looked as if he had seen a ghost. As if they had been struck with shock, the entire base, but the humans, stopped what they were doing to look at them.

Optimus had only walked into the command center to hear 'fourteenth' and instantly looked more shocked than ever.

Blackwolf sighed and leaned close and gestured for the four humans to listen closely.

"You four need to know that...the Primes were the first peacekeepers, and that we were guardians of peace and freedom...but no one escapes corruption. The original Thirteen that are remembered were Alpha Trion, the eldest and most powerful, Prima, the guardian and leading Prime, Vector Prime, the wisest of them, Solus Prime, the blacksmith of Primes, Nexus Prime, the most intelligent, Alchemist Prime, the most curious, Amalgamous Prime, the first of the multi-formed Cybertronians, Onyx Prime, the beast Prime, which came from the Predacons and some of my heritage when I was made a prime came from him, Micronus Prime, the mystic and the first Mini-Con, Quintus Prime, the scientist." he took a moment before finishing off the names.

"Leige Maximo, the trickster yet most loyal, Sentinel Prime, the student, and finally, Zeta Prime, the infant and future to be Prime. The thirteen always kept peace on Cybertron, and it was their jobs to keep Cybertron supplied by harvesting suns for energon, but they set out with ONE and I say ONE rule...never destroy a planet containing life...but one Prime wanted to destroy this rule.

They were all listening, all pulled in by the hanger.

"His name...was..." he looked up as he remembered.

"The Fallen..." they were intrigued.

Blackwolf activated a mechanism and his optics fired a beam at the raised area, and from under the humans' feet, it appeared that the ground was breaking apart.

"The fallen despised humans, but he couldn't do anything with Prima's optics always on him." the images showed the Primes all working on what appeared to be a huge, pyramid shaped machine, the Primes were much different then what the humans had thought.

"The machine was known as the harvester, it would harvest the energon from a sun by destroying the sun of a galaxy, at first, The Fallen tried to hide the fact that humans existed on Earth from his brothers' and sister, by killing all who strayed too close to the construction of the harvester. But he was discovered and they instantly moved to leave the planet and galaxy, but he wanted to see the human race burn."

"He wanted to activate the harvester, but the only was was with a device we all know as, the Matrix of Leadership." their eyes widened.

"In the final battle, after The Fallen had succeeded to murder seven of his own brothers in cold blood, Prima, Solus, and Maximo sent Alpha Trion away with Sentinel and Zeta prime to preserve the name of the Primes for future generations of Primes."

 _Prima, with the star saber and his huge shield in hands, he charged at The Fallen. The sword struck the large staff that The Fallen wielded, his foe countered and struck at him, Prima blocked and tried to drive his sword through The fallen, but his traitorous brother used his strength to drive his staff through Prima's shoulder. Prima howled in pain as he was sent on his back._

 _With a battle cry, Maximo used his fists to fire blast after blast of energy at the fallen, he then used his sharp digits to repeatedly slash The Fallen wherever he could, but he too was sent on his back by The Fallen. Solus leaped at him, but the quicker Mech dodged her large hammer's strikes, and kicked her in the faceplate, sending her back._

 _Maximo helped Prima and Solus up and looked at the both of them._

" _We can't win this fight! With the Matrix, he's got more than enough power to kill us!" Maximo growled._

" _What can we do besides this? We have no options left, and once we're dead, he'll destroy this galaxy and all other life bearing galaxies!" she looked down._

" _We do have one option...Maximo..." he looked at his brother, who knew instantly what his plan was._

" _We must use our life forces to imprison his spark..." Maximo nodded._

" _NO! You can't Prima!" He turned to his sister._

" _You must return to Cybertron, the Decepticons and Autobots will follow your leadership! They won't alone follow Alpha Trion!" he shook his helm._

" _We're out of options Solus, but when we expend our energy, take the matrix, and leave it in the Core of Cybertron, where no one will find it." she didn't say anything, but nodded slowly._

 _He looked to Maximo and nodded as they both charged to meet The Fallen once again._

" _When will you give up Prima, face it, you have all lost!" The Fallen yelled._

" _If we don't win, you don't either!" Prima yelled as his spark, along with Maximo's, began brightly glowing._

" _NO! What are you doing?!" The Fallen looked terrified._

" _ENDING THIS!" they both yelled as beams of energy blasted from their sparks and short straight at The Fallen._

 _The traitor was lifted into the air as his body was disintegrated into ash, he yelled in fury and pain._

" _I WILL FIND EVERY PRIME, AND END THEIR LIVES UNTIL I GAIN MY REVENGE!" he roared as his body finally disappeared, his spark had been locked into the well of the Allspark. The Matrix fell from where he once stood, and hit the ground._

 _Prima and Maximo looked at each other one last time as their own bodies began to disappear into dust, until nothing but the Matrix of Leadership and the Star Saber were the only things that remained. Solus admired where her brothers once stood and wept. Wept for besides Alpha Trion, Sentinel, and Zeta, she was all alone, most of her brothers were dead, and it was her job to make sure their names were remembered._

 _She grabbed the Matrix and the saber, then looked to the horizon of Earth. "Humans...we have sacrificed greatly to keep your world safe...even though you're still a new species, I pray that you will make sure that our sacrifices were not in vain..." she looked up and changed forms, to carry out her unfinished duty to her brothers._

 **(End of story)**

They all stood in silence, the Primes had suffered for their race with nine of the original Primes' lives. But they all heard a thud when Optimus fell to his knees, the Star Saber was glowing brilliantly as he dropped it.

"Optimus!" Blackwolf ran to his side and helped him up. "What's wrong?" he asked their leader.

"I've just received a message from Alpha Trion...a dire message." he slurred.

"What did Alpha Trion say?!" Ratchet asked his friend.

"His message said…Cybertron is beginning to die again...and HE is returning..." he trailed off.

"Who's returning?!" Blackwolf asked. Optimus looked into his optics and spoke in a dark, serious tone.

"The Fallen." they all felt as if their eyes and optics would fall out.

* * *

 **Okay so that was chapter two, hope you guys enjoyed, and I hope my name change to WolfPrime didn't cause any trouble. IDK when I'll get the next chapter uploaded let alone typed, but I will get it done eventually. See you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So guys, I've got news! Both good and bad. The bad news, in April, I've got a BUSY month, so pray that I get anything done, but the good thing, I've earned the honor of getting to lay the wreath upon the unknown soldier's tomb in Arlington! :D I've never been so honored ever since I was given guitar pics from the singer of my favorite band, Breaking Benjamin. Hope you guys understand the delay.**

* * *

It was almost scary how quiet the cons had been ever since the mine incident, Arcee and Nitalia still withheld Centurion's secret relationship with Slipstream, from the team, and Blackwolf.

But they had worse problems to deal with, they had been told by Alpha Trion, that the core of Cybertron was dying for unknown reasons, and that the dark wanderer, the original Decepticon-The Fallen, was returning. They thought they had more time, but Optimus and Blackwolf were wrong.

They were prepping their space bridge, no one but the humans, and Bumblebee would stay to watch over the base.

Blackwolf was sharpening his swords, until just touching the blades sliced through metal. Satisfied with his work, he moved from the sharpener and returned to the command center, where the bots were loading up the energon, and getting ready to jump through the space bridge.

"Ultra Magnus, we're ready, send us the bridge." Optimus ordered into the communicator. Moments later, the vortex opened, awaiting Team Prime.

Nitalia was preparing to leave Jack for how long, they couldn't know for sure.

"Promise you'll come back alright." he smiled, she returned the smile and leaned in to press her metallic lips against his softer, yet firm lips. It was odd how two members of different species could share such a bond, yet they managed.

When they separated, she smirked at his swooning reaction, "Oh I'll be back, got too many...unfinished matters to attend to." she smirked. They could feel Blackwolf's optics roll from where they stood.

"And you accuse me and your mother of flirting in public!" he laughed, she rolled her optics and hugged Jack before turning to the bridge.

"Bumblebee, are you sure you'll be okay while we're away?" Optimus asked the young scout.

"I'll be fine Optimus, we've got Fowler and the agency as our eyes in the sky without you guys here, we'll be here when you get back." Optimus nodded sternly, turning to hook up to his trailer, carrying their energon.

Blackwolf looked at the bridge with uncertainty, Arcee noticed this and walked to his side. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Cee…I don't know what we're up against, if The Fallen's coming back and he took on Prima, Solus, Maximo, plus the other six Primes he murdered, and only a Prime can kill him, how can I possibly face that?" he seemed to be freaking out about what could happen.

She places her hands on his large chest, her cool, metal palms soothing and easing his mind as she hypnotized him with her gorgeous, cyan optics. "Don't worry about it, just focus on doing what you do best." she cooed, leaning in and pressing her helm against his as he was knelt down to her eye-height.

"And would "what I do best", be what we did the previous night in our quarters?" he whispered heavily next to her helm, sending shudders up her metal spine.

"Well that too mister, but I'm talking about being a leader, besides Optimus, we need you to be at your A game because I've seen you lead us, and you made Primus proud that day." that made him feel good. Hearing compliments from her meant the world to him. He leaned in and kissed her softly, she accepted his embrace with just as much passion. When they separated, they looked into each others optics.

"Thank you for being there for me, and never holding anything from me, Arcee...I truly am thankful to have met you, especially that day in Kaon...once again...thank you for being my sparkmate." she winced inwardly, she felt as if she was betraying her own sparkmate foe holding the truth of who their son was in love with.

But she knew it would only bring bad if she told him the truth, so she would not tell him Centurion's secret. Optimus stood in front of them all.

"Autobots...roll out!" he ordered as he transformed into his large, military jet powered truck. Blackwolf changed forms and hooked himself to the trailer of energon, it was heavy, and a saburbon wasn't meant to pull trailers of such size, but Blackwolf was stronger than a normal semi-truck by far. He pulled it into the portal with ease, with the rest of Team Prime behind him.

 **(Slipstream's location)**

"Commander Slipstream, incoming transmission from Lord Galvatron!" a vehicon called. She opened the hologram tool on her arm and Galvatron appeared.

"Slipstream, while you were not successful with your assignment, I must pull you out, Optimus and his Autobots have left Earth, and they're falling into the battle as I planned." she nodded and closed the communications device.

"Pack away the gear, he's enacting the next phase of his plan, we're going back." she turned to where the space bridge would appear after Soundwave hacked the Autobot space bridge. She was worried at the moment, she feared for Centurion when the battle came to pass.

 **(Iacon, Cybertron)**

Team Prime had finally gotten settled in, the bots on Cybertron had been busy since last when they were in Iacon. The city was bustling with life once again, Iacon was finally coming back from it's dark days.

"I'd like to present to you, Team Prime, our new vanguard addition." Ultra Magnus led them to a courtyard outside of the large base of operations in Iacon, there in the courtyard and outside, were soldiers, not familiarly designed to their sight.

"This is the Swords of Iacon regiment, these swordmechs are state of the art in battle efficiency, unlike the vanguard, they are armed with two energon blades, no shields, and one long spear, for more offensive combat, the only equals to the vanguard if any." they were tall mechs, standing almost as tall as Ratchet, they were less bulky compared to the vanguard, some were blue in color, others red, their swords were sheathed at their waist, and their spears in servos and ready at the minute's notice if necessary.

"Impressive..." Blackwolf commented quietly.

But something stood out to Blackwolf, a new unit of soldiers? Were they already preparing for a battle that they couldn't know when it would occur? It seemed to be too quick for him, but he knew better, they needed to always be ready.

But then they felt the presence of someone else, Optimus turned and his optics widened, Blackwolf followed his gaze, as did they all, and their optics too widened in shock, all but Ultra Magnus.

There was a red mech, he was almost equal to optimus's height, but equal to Blackwolf's, he had a similar helm design like Optimus's own, but slightly more decorative, and he had a beard of meta beard that hung below his chin. On his back was a tall shield, and a blade, much like Blackwolf's, but it was shorter, and he had a servo held blaster held at his waist.

"Sentinel?" Optimus asked. The red mech nodded.

"It is good to see you, my once student, and friend." he greeted.

Blackwolf looked with cautious optics, this Prime was supposed to be dead, disappeared mysteriously in his ship before the war ended. But here he was.

Sentinel looked at Blackwolf, "Is this the mech, that Alpha Trion chose to be a Prime?" he almost asked surprised, Blackwolf couldn't tell if it was admiration shock, or doubt and confusion mixed with shock, he aimed more towards the second one.

"Yes...I'm Wolf Prime, but you may call me by Blackwolf." he answered sternly.

"Hmmm...it seems anyone could be made a Prime at this rate of change." Blackwolf was almost furious already, this...scientist, doubted him? He had proven his medal too many times, and didn't remember one achievement Sentinel made.

"N-!" Arcee stood up but Blackwolf gestured for her to stand down, which she did angrily.

"How are you here?" Optimus asked.

"I found my way back to Cybertron and Iacon when I received news that Cybertron had been brought back to life, I've spent the years exploring the Universe and different species.

Blackwolf decided to let it go, but then he noticed Sentinel look at Arcee, then Nitalia.

"I see that more femmes survived the chaos after I left. Tell me, are they sent into combat or used only for scouting in Team Prime?" he asked, Blackwolf felt that it wasn't Sentinel's business.

"Both, they have proven useful in the fight for freedom, more times than anyone could remember." Optimus answered the older Prime's question.

"Hmph, femmes aren't made to be soldiers, they should let mechs deal in mechs' work." Arcee and Nitalia were lost for words.

"You take that back!" Arcee growled.

"Arcee!" Optimus raised his voice but Sentinel was now staring at her, he stood above her.

"You should hold your words, and learn your place femme." Sentinel said slowly. Blackwolf now stepped between them now.

"She knows her place, and in my opinion, it's well above yours, Sentinel Prime."

"Femmes are scarce enough, without them, our race would not survive, they should be kept hidden and out of combat if it means our survival." Blackwolf grew angrier.

"That's their choice, and theirs only, not yours, mine, or anyone here." Blackwolf stood up to Sentinel's height.

"Why do you vouch so for femmes?!" Sentinel questioned.

"I'll tell you why, old mech, it's because she's my sparkmate, and the other, Nitalia, is my daughter, and I've seen them fight for the Autobot cause as long as they've been fighting, and where have you been? Studying rocks and animals on various planets. So I can guess that they've done more for the Autobot cause than you ever will." Blackwolf had fired his guns, and he was winning.

"AHEM!" Ultra Magnus spoke up.

"I...believe it would be best if we get Team Prime settled in." he winked to Blackwolf, who mouthed 'Thank you'. Blackwolf had slowly been becoming aggressive and they wanted to avoid him going red, as they called it when his feral mode came out.

 **(Hours Later)**

Later that day, Elita One arrived to finally meet Nitalia and Centurion, when they were both sparklings, she had wanted to see her new niece and nephew, as humans called the children of one's brother or sister.

Blackwolf and Ultra Magnus stood in the Court Yard, watching the vanguard and swords train.

"Thank you for the help earlier Magnus, I can't say how much longer I would've taken his insults." the general nodded.

"I have already had my own differences with Sentinel, and personally, I doubt his leadership since he arrived, he doesn't allow us to search Kaon for Decepticons, he's been holding us back, and he takes credit from the soldiers for our actions. Worst of all, he's been only sitting back and studying, while Iacon needs me back in command to keep the Decepticons in check." they were cut off when Ironhide ran to them with worry in his blue optics.

"Magnus, Blackwolf, have either of you seen Chromia?!" he asked quickly.

"Wait, Chromia's here too?" Blackwolf asked.

"Yes, and I can't find her, I've tried to contact her, but she hasn't answered yet." Ironhide was in panic. It was true that during the war, he and Chromia had become sparkmates, both shared their love for battle and had been friends as long as they could remember.

"We just arrived Hide, no, I haven't seen her." Blackwolf answered.

"Neither have I." Ultra Magnus was now worried too.

"Then I'm afraid something's happened to her, she disappeared yesterday, and today she still hasn't returned." they suddenly received an open comms device call.

" _Blackwolf, Ultra Magnus, both of you need to get back here, NOW!_ " Centurion closed the comms.

"Let's go!" Blackwolf ran, with Ultra Magnus and Ironhide in tow.

 **(Iacon command barracks)**

"What's happened?!" Blackwolf called as he entered the command center.

Nitalia was shaking as she held something in her palms, they couldn't make it out, centurion was trying to comfort her.

"Nitalia, what happened?" she held out what she was holding close to herself.

It was Arcee's necklace he had made her two years ago, he held it and trembled.

"I left to help unloading the energon while she and Elita were talking, but when I got back, this was all that was there, and a small puddle of energon, I scanned it and it registered as mom's..." she looked down.

He began to shake as he held the necklace in his grip, he looked up with scared, serious optics.

" **Where's Arcee?!** "

* * *

 **Oh boy, this isn't good for the team, and am I already rushing the story? I dunno, I feel like it every time I write, but everyone says no. So I hoped you guys enjoyed, and who do you think took, or what happened to Arcee? A little mystery to solve for Blackwolf.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so a bit of stuff happened last chapter, Arcee, Elita, and Chromia are missing. What next? Let's find out. Please review.**

* * *

It had been an entire day since Arcee's disappearance, Nitalia had no knowledge of who took them captive, all she knew was they weren't taken willingly.

Blackwolf now investigated the crime scene, he was paying close attention to the different clues. There was a flipped table, the berth was slightly ruffled, but what obviously caught his attention was the stains of energon on the floor and wall.

The puddle on the ground registered as Arcee's own energon, where as Elita's own energon was on the wall. He couldn't get his head around it, there was no trail, no torn pieces of metal.

But then an idea came to his mind, he activated his battle visor, Ironhide and Jazzed stood behind and watched him work.

"Hey...uh, Wolf? What are you doing?" Jazz asked the large mech.

"Trying to find the bread crumbs." Blackwolf used the human term as he cycled through dozens of vision modes behind his mask, such as night vision, infrared, and several others.

Finally, he found the vision where he could see several different pedesteps, the blue were old, the red were new. He found an extended trail of blue pedesteps leading out of the room. He walked out and began his investigation.

Jazz and Ironhide followed his lead slowly as he followed the tracks, the didn't know, nor question his task, they only quietly followed.

 **(H.Q)**

Centurion had been noticing Sentinel sneaking out of duty during the day. He and Ultra Magnus had their suspicions, but they never went above suspicion. But Centurion finally cut sentinel off before he could leave this day.

"Hey, Sentinel, right?" he asked the old "Prime" as Blackwolf considered them.

"Yes, what is it that you need, I have important matters to deal with." the old mech looked impatient.

"Look, we're trying to find my mom, I need to know anything you know about what happened." Centurion noticed the old mech's metal brows lower slightly.

"I may be a Prime, but I can't know everything, I know as much as you all do, not much except that three femmes are now missing." Sentinel tried to get past, but Centurion wasn't finished yet.

"I mean, why would they take femmes only? You seem to have something against combat femmes so I guessed you would know something." he pressed the matter.

"I'll admit that with femmes, you have a source for making soldiers, it's a strategy if not a simple use for a hostage situation, especially since two of them were sparkmates to Primes, that would most assuredly draw Galvatron's optics to light." Centurion was suspicious now.

"It almost sounds like you would plan ahead." Sentinel's expression changed to anger.

"Are you implying that I would do this?" Sentinel stood above Centurion by a few feet. Centurion knew not to pick a fight with Sentinel, he may have been a scientist, but this scientist had fought dozens of battles and had led the charge before Zeta Prime came of age, and before Orion Pax became Optimus Prime.

"Of course not, just know that it's my mom I'm looking for, I'm serious when it comes to defending my family." Centurion noticed that Nitalia was listening to them talk.

He let Sentinel pass, Ultra Magnus and Nitalia came close. "There's something strange happening, and he knows something." Magnus spoke softly so Optimus wouldn't overhear.

"I know he does, hey, Nitalia." she came to his side.

"Follow him, stay close behind him but don't get caught, I won't be far behind, just far enough so he doesn't catch me coming, when he stops, report to me over comms." she nodded and darted out, he waited for her to get some distance away before taking his leave to follow behind.

Ultra Magnus stopped him, he handed him a transmitter of some kind.

"Stay safe, you don't know what you'll discover, if you run into trouble, use this beacon, and myself and Optimus will come running." Centurion took it.

"Thanks Magnus, it's good to know you're on our side about this." Ultra Magnus nodded.

"Now go." he turned, changed form, and drove out of the base.

 **(Agency of NEST, Nevada, Earth)**

Fowler and his fellow NEST agents all had their individual paperwork to get done.

NEST was a new, secret organization formed to become the military's aid to the Autobots, it was still being built though.

Tanks, reconnaissance vehicles, jets, helicopters, weapons, and equipment had to be constructed and shipped, soldiers had to be recruited along with several veterans who could sign up to be officers. All they had was some equipment, no recruits yet, and only one American officer who had survived a vehicon attack in Afghanistan.

The director of NEST had called for him and a few other agents to report. When he and the agents arrived, the director had the American officer in his office.

"Commander Lennox, I see that Director Winfield has filled you in, and I congratulate you for the promotion, I remember when I was made a leader in the Army Rangers." he saluted Lennox.

"Thank you Fowler, and I'm deeply honored to hold the promotion." the man was at lease six feet tall, he was very muscularly built, he had only a slightly shaved beard that wrapped around his upper lip and chis, the hairs just shorter than a half of a finger nail's length.

His brown hair upon his head was pointed to the front, it was a normal hairstyle for a member of the army. He wore the black and gray uniform given to officers of NEST and it suited him.

During the director's updates to them, Fowler noticed the movements of the agents far to the left and right, one's pistol holster was unbuttoned, the other had his hand in his jacket and was lightly sweating.

He looked into Lennox's eyes, then the director's own, he slowly gestured to the two agents among the dozen in the room.

Lennox slowly moved his hand around to the grip of his Desert Eagle holstered on his back, the director moved her hand under the desk, still talking to not look suspicious, and gripped the gun she had hidden under her desk.

When Fowler grabbed his gun, the agents looked and drew their guns, the pistol the false agent on the left had un-holstered drew the gun, the one on the right dropped his case, a shotgun coming out and into his hands.

The director flipped her desk over to block the incoming bullets, Lennox rolled behind it with her, Fowler tired to warn the agents but was too late to save them before he had to roll back. He began firing at the false agents, Lennox aimed his gun and downed the one carrying the shotgun.

Fowler took aim and downed the one holding the pistol, but soon, they heard the sounds of gunfire from below. There were masked soldiers firing at the agents below, the director had sounded the alarm, there was a repeated alert going over the agency.

"Lennox! Get the JPD down here with their Swat teams down here! Now! I've got a call to make!" he opened his phone and began quickly dialing the number to Omega Three.

He heard the leading soldier yell, "For MECH, a future of flesh and steel!" his eyes widened.

 **(Omega Three)**

The base had been quiet ever since most of the bots had left, all who was there was Jack, Johnson, Miko, Raf, and Bumblebee.

"Ugh! There's nothing going on! No offense Bee but I wish they had left Bulkhead so we could be dune bashing." the black and yellow mech shrugged.

"You know the orders Miko, we're supposed to watch over base, cause we can't afford to not be on the edge while I have no one to help if I have to fight." she only sighed and went back to playing their game.

Suddenly, the base's alarm sounded as someone called the comms.

Bumblebee opened it and the image of Fowler appeared on the screen.

"PRIME!" they could hear the distress and the gunfire going on.

"It's only me Fowler." Bumblebee said sheepishly.

"Bumblebee?! Where's Prime?!" he asked quickly.

"Him and the rest of the team have duty on Cybertron and I stayed to watch the base." he could hear Fowler's growl.

"Oh that's just great, just dandy! Well, we need help! The agency's under attack, we need immediate assistance!" Bumblebee was very concerned now.

"Who's attacking?!" Jack was already getting into his suit.

"It's MECH soldiers! They're knocking on our door now! Hurry, I don't know how long me and the agents can hold ou-!" the call was cut off as only static came through now.

"Fowler? Fowler?! JACK! Let's go!" he transformed and let Jack in.

"Raf, get a bridge to the agency open!" Raf moved to the terminal and began typing in the coordinates to the base.

Soon the portal opened and Bumblebee drove at rubber burning speed through it.

 **(NEST agency)**

Bumblebee could already hear the sounds of automatic gunfire from the agency. Swat had arrived with the JPD and were trying to assist the agents of NEST. He opened the door and allowed Jack to hop out. He transformed and charged into the battle, Jack was flying above.

"Jack, get into the base and find Fowler! I'll handle this! Go!" Jack flew inside the agency. Bumblebee leaped in and began firing at the MECH soldiers, he saw a MECH armored vehicle approaching, a heavy gun firing at the agency. He charged it and flipped it over, then blasted through it repeatedly.

Jack had his energon rifle set to automatic and was flooring numerous MECH soldiers.

One Swat soldier saw Bumblebee and was shocked. "Sargent! What is that thing?! Do we open fire?!" he asked over their channel.

The Sargent noticed that the robot wasn't attacking them, but helping them. "No! Help it!" he opened fire upon the masked soldiers.

Jack had finally reached the hall to the director's office, he could hear gunfire from the office. He ran as quickly as possible, until he finally made it to the office. There were soldiers firing at a flipped desk. He raised his rifle and began flooring them, he didn't notice the soldier sneaking up on him, the curved knife in hand.

Fowler jumped from cover and fired, the shot sang past his head, he could hear the yell of pain from the soldier, he turned and saw what had just happened. He ran to the desk, there was a man in a black and gray military uniform, along with a woman in a casual black suit, but what caught his eye was Fowler.

Fowler was gripping his side, blood dripped from it slowly, he had been hit by a single pistol round.

"Fowler! Stay with me!" he was at the man's side in seconds.

"Don't..." he coughed, "worry, I've dealt with worse wounds, heh, I'll be fine. But we woulda' died if you never showed up."

"Is this Jackson Darby?" the director asked, Lennox's eyes widened slightly.

"You know who I am?" he aksed.

"You're the one who went to Cybertron, everyone in NEST knows who you are, we were the ones who built the space suit you took to Cybertron, and we were the ones who sent Ratchet the supplies to make that suit you're wearing now."

They rushed Fowler to the hospital, Bumblebee had taken Jack to base while Lennox and Winfield were trying to pick up the pieces of the commotion, now, they were desperate and made a call to all countries allied with the U.S for soldiers to join NEST, officers, weapons, vehicles, and equipment.

Very soon, NEST would be ready to go into battle.

 **(Omega Three)**

After Bumblebee had returned with Jack, they told Miko and Raf about what had happened, and then Bumblebee started making a message to Cybertron. He needed to warn them of what was coming their way on Earth.

"What do we do while we wait?" Raf asked.

"Well...we prepare for MECH to attack again." he answered his friend's question.

 **(Iacon, Cybertron)**

Optimus had just received the message from Bumblebee, MECH had attacked the agency and they needed some fire support.

"Bulkhead." he called the large mech over.

"Sir?" he stood at attention.

"You will be bridged back to Earth, Bumblebee is in need of reinforcements, get ready to bridge out soon." Bulkhead was happy that he would get to go back to be with Miko.

"Thank you for choosing me sir." he bowed and turned to go and get ready.

Blackwolf was close to his target location. He had finally reached the door where the trail of steps had taken him. "Here." he tried to open it, but Ironhide spoke up.

"Wolf, that's Sentinel's quarters." Blackwolf had even more reason to open it.

When he gave up on the lock, he began shoving the door with his strength. "Ironhide, help me with this." Ironhide stood at his side and prepared to shove the door down.

"Ready?" Blackwof asked, Ironhide nodded.

"Okay, One, Two, Three!" they hit the door.

"One, Two, Three!" the hit it again. They did this several more times before the door finally tore from the wall. The room was dark, there was no sign of Sentinel, nor life for that matter.

They looked around, trying to find clues. Jazz noticed something in the quarter of his optics, something shined.

He moved to it, there was a line of tools, he noticed one was crooked, he went to straighten it, but when he did, it took more force, and it finally turned, a door opened. He walked inside and was shocked, there were unequipped weapons, three sets of them.

The wrist blades, they were familiar wrist blades from a certain femme. They weren't removed willingly judging from the condition they were in. He scanned them and found stains of energon on them, he scanned it and found that the energon belonged to Arcee.

"Blackwolf!" the Prime came over and looked upon the weapons, he stared in shock.

Blackwolf's expression changed from shock...to searing rage. His optics were repeatedly flashing from yellow to red, his feral mode taking over.

He inhaled deeply, and in a deep, threatening voice, " **WHERE IS SENTINEL?!** " His voice thundered, this was a side they had only seen very few times, this was his feral mode.

* * *

 **Well, I guess you guys were expecting this right? It is most likely Sentinel, and you guys will be glad to see him get the scrap beat out of him, by Blackwolf in particular. I'll see you guys next chapter. Once again, Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I apologize for making the ending of the last chapter a bit spooky, but it's gonna get better. Hope you guys enjoy, Please Review.**

* * *

Arcee finally opened her optics, her find was fuzzy, all she could see was blackness or static. When her optics finally opened, her mind began reactivating. She remembered when she and Elita were assaulted, and captured.

She couldn't see anything except the dark room they were in. She looked to her right, and there hanging on the wall was Elita and her younger sister, Chromia.

"Elita! Are you hurt?!" Elita began to activate.

"I...don't think so, Chromia?" their youngest sister was already awake.

"You guys too? Frag it's worse than I thought." she lowered her helm.

"Who did this Chromia?" their sister shook her helm.

"I...I...frag my mind is so messed up right now that I can't even remember what happened. Give me time and I may remember."

Arcee felt pain from her arms, she was hanging by shackles, she tried to activate her blades, but found that her weapon mechanism never activated. She felt her t-cog still in her body, bu why wouldn't her weapons appear?

"Your weapons not working either?" Elita asked.

"No...why aren't our weapons activating?" she tried again, but nothing changed.

"Because our weapons are gone, whoever captured us didn't want us to be armed, so they removed our weapons from our bodies." Chromia spoke up. Arcee growled, how she was defeated by these shackles.

"What do we do then?" Elita was lost for thoughts.

"We wait...and pray that the others are on their way.

Nitalia had been tailing Sentinel for some time, he just seemed to go deeper and deeper into Iacon, but she was making extra sure to not draw attention, nor lose him or Centurion who was lagging behind on purpose.

She noticed that he finally stopped, she transformed and hid behind cover while he made his way into the building he had stopped at. It was some type of abandoned armory from the looks, but that could mean anything.

When he disappeared inside, she quickly followed behind, the door was old and rusted, she pushe it open just enough to slip inside. Her comms were static filled when she tried to contact Centurion.

'On my own I guess.' she growled inwardly as she went deeper into the building. She made sure to remember these halls cause it was easy to get lost with all of the halls, but she was also on high alert, watching for Sentinel every time she looked over her shoulder.

When she finally found the first open room, her optics widened with shock. There, hanging on the wall, were Arcee, Elita, and Chromia. She gasped and ran out of cover, their optics met hers as she stepped forward.

"Nitalia!" Arcee yelled, happiness filled her tone that her daughter hadn't been captured as well.

"Mom! Hang on, I'll get you out of here." she moved to cut them down.

"No! She has to go! If he finds her, he'll either kill her or capture her too, she has to warn Optimus!" Chromia cut in.

"Who's 'he' Chromia?" Elita asked.

"It….it was..." her mind finally remembered.

"Sentinel." her and Nitalia both said at the same time.

"Yes...I captured you femmes." a voice filled the room. Nitalia was suddenly grabbed by a pair of servos.

Sentinel carried her from the darkness as the entire building lit up with light. She kicked and squirmed as he held her.

"Let go of her!" Arcee yelled. He only carried her to hang her upon the wall along with them.

"NO!" Nitalia screamed.

"LET HER GO!" A voice from behind thundered. Sentinel dropped Nitalia, who was still shaking from the assault. He turned to face none other than…

"Centurion." he growled.

"Sentinel, why? Why why why why why why?! Why would you do this?!" he was lost for words.

"For the survival of our race, we may have Cybertron revived, but our race cannot continue to grow without femmes. They're needed to create more mechs and possibly femmes to make our race thrive."

"But kidnapping femmes?! This is wrong! Prime or not, you have no power to do something like this!" Sentinel shook his helm.

"I would capture thousands of them a million times over! If it meant the survival of our race, then I would do what's necessary to keep our race alive! We're too focused on killing each other to notice how far our race has fallen!" he sounded like a madman.

"You've lost it Sentinel!" he growled.

"No...I've opened my optics finally." he spoke in a low tone.

"I give you a final chance, let them go!" he drew his energon infused gladius and his shield mechanish, he switched the type of shield, and instead of the tower shield, it formed a large, rounded shield, much like the structure of a Spartan's shield.

"You think this wise...boy? You are little more than a sparkling, I am a Prime..." Sentinel drew his shield, and his blade, it activated and made a double sided sword.

"I'm the son of one of the most powerful Primes alive, and someone has to stop you!" Centurion yelled. And with a war cry, Centurion charged Sentinel.

His sword struck the shield, Sentinel threw a strike, which Centurion blocked, but didn't thing of the Prime flipping up the other side of the blade and creating a large gash along Centurion's chest armor.

He gritted his denta and walked off the pain, he and Sentinel clashed shields as they charged each other, their blades met, they were locked in deadly combat. He brought his sword up to block Sentinel's next attack, but the Prime surprised as his age meant nothing to slowing him down, as Sentinel flipped around and struck his shield.

Centurion blocked each strike, but was losing ground quicker then he was gaining it. Centurion found an opening and sliced along Sentinel's side, but angered, Sentinel drove his sword through Centurion's shoulder.

Centurion growled in pain, he was sent to knees, losing strength. Sentinel was about to kill him when Nitalia leaped onto Sentinel, her own swords going into his back. He growled and grabbed her by the helm, and threw her into the nearest wall.

Centurion knew he was outmatched, Sentinel came over and kicked him to the ground. While he was down, Sentinel made his way to the medical station, quickly trying to patch his wounds.

Centurion grabbed the transmitter beacon, Sentinel turned around just long enough to see him activate it, the beacon began sending a wave as the location was transmitted. "NO!" he growled.

"What have you done?!" Centurion looked up with a smirk.

"Calling in the cavalry." Centurion had to get up and fight, for he couldn't let Sentinel escape.

On the other side of Iacon, Blackwolf was waiting, for any sign, until finally he received the beacon signal. His blood red optics narrowed as he locked onto the coordinates and began his charge.

Centurion held a defensive stance in front of the hallway, not letting Sentinel pass and escape.

"No matter if they find me, they will be too late to save you." Sentinel growled.

"Maybe, but at least I'll die knowing you payed for your crime, and that I defended my family." Centurion stood proudly.

"Family? We are Cybertronians, not humans, we are gods compared to them, yet they call us machines. They are primitive, and a very violent race, yet you place them above yourself, why?" Sentinel asked.

"Because I've grown to like humans, and like them, all sentient beings deserve freedom, so we protect them." he challenged Sentinel.

With a growl, Sentinel charged, his shield shoved Centurion's aside as if it was paper. Centurion repeatedly blocked his strikes with his sword.

But Centurion was shoved away and felt a deafening pain overcome him as Sentinel's blade tore through his lower abdomen area's armor, energy spilled from it. Sentinel then drove his blade through Centurion's wounded shoulder, his sword arm, and with much strength, tore off his arm.

"GAHHHH!" he yelled in pain as energon spilled rapidly from his wound. Sentinel sent him to his feet, kicked his shield away, and drove his blade through his other arm. He dragged Centurion along the ground, torturing him as the pain grew worse.

"Nothing's going to stand in my way, least of all, you!" he raised his sword, about to kill Centurion when suddenly, he was blasted in the back. Sentinel was sent flying into the nearest wall, he shook his helm and focused on his attacker.

His optics widened in fear.

"Thank Primus." Centurion said weakly.

" **Stay away, FROM MY SON!** " Blackwolf yelled as he charged Sentinel.

He activated his knuckle claws, his arms lit up in blue fire. Sentinel stood in a defensive stance as he was terrified to the core.

Blackwolf began slamming his shield with almost impossible might behind each punch. The blades tore deep into the shield. Blackwolf growled in anger, and tore the shield from Sentinel's grasp, and threw it to the ground.

He began repeatedly slashing Sentinel with his claws, the cuts seared his armor. But he had range on his side, he shoved Blackwolf back, but he knew it was a mistake when Blackwolf sheathed his claws and drew his swords.

As a countermeasure, Sentinel extended the handle of his sword, making an almost double sided spear.

Blackwolf repeatedly struck at him, despite his large size, he was extremely quick with swords. He repeatedly struck Sentinel's armor, creating large, energon leaking gashes.

Blackwolf sent his blade into the wall, he threw Sentinel to the ground, knelt over him, and began punching him with powerful force.

Each one dented Sentinel, he wouldn't last much longer at this rate, he looked closer and saw an opening and kneed Blackwolf in the gut area. Blackwolf fell back, allowing Sentinel to get up and retrieve his weapon.

When Blackwolf focused again, he felt pain as sentinel drove his blade through his chest, but not through his spark. With a growl, he grabbed the rod connecting the blades and pulled Sentinel closer, despite the blade and rod going through his chest.

Once in range, he drove his blade through Sentinel's metal chest and spark. Sentinel stuttered as energon rapidly spilled from his wounds, he released sparks as his life energy was draining.

"I...could have...saved our race...but now...I see that...we will fall to extinction eventually." Sentinel was slowly dying. Blackwolf pulled the blade out of his gut and threw it aside.

"This...was not the destiny...of Cybertronians..." Blackwolf grabbed him.

"Times change." Blackwolf's optics changed back to their usual golden yellow. He pushed Sentinel to his knees and drew his swords. He made an X with his swords around Sentinel's neck, and with strength, he used his blades to behead Sentinel.

Ultra Magnus and Optimus ran inside, they both gasped at what they were witnessing. Blackwolf stood over Sentinel's decapitated body, he was covered in energon, both his own and Sentinel's.

Centurion was still lying on the ground, leaking energon from his wounds.

"Blackwolf?! What have you done?!" Optimus was shocked.

"Sentinel was the one who captured Arcee, Chromia and Elita. He had us fooled all along. He planned to use them to continue breeding new Cybertronians.

"Primus..." Ultra Magnus sighed, shaking his helm. It wasn't like a Prime to fall to corruption, but this was just terrifying to see one do.

"Get Centurion to Ratchet!" Ultra Magnus hoisted Centurion up and grabbed his unconnected arm and helped him out.

"Blackwolf!" Arcee was overjoyed to see him.

"Arcee..." he turned to see her. He ran to the wall and cut her and the others down.

When she stood up, she held him tightly and kissed him. His optics widened as they deepened the embrace. Elita and Chromia were happy and proud to see their sister was able to enjoy something this joy filled.

They separated and looked into each others optics, slightly panting.

"I won't let anyone take you from me like that again." he spoke softly.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise." he swore.

* * *

 **Okay so yay! Sentinel's dead! XD I know you're happy Airreon. Review and tell me what you guys thought. See you all in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Omega Three, Earth)**

It had been a week since MECH attacked the NEST agency. But since then, Lennox had been getting more European recruits and equipment than he could handle after they desperately called Europe to aid their progress with NEST.

Fowler had made a quick recovery after a few trips to the hospital, Jack had been impressed for the former Army Ranger's skill shown at the attack. Most would have thought Fowler didn't have it in him anymore, he easily proved them wrong.

Bumblebee was relieved when Bulkhead, along with Nitalia, Arcee, Ironhide, Jazz, and Blackwolf came temporarily to help Bumblebee while they weren't needed. Blackwolf was assuming temporary command of Team Prime while Optimus wasn't present.

"So Bee, you're saying that MECH made a full scale attack on...what's it called again? NEST?" Blackwolf asked the scout.

"Yes, it was bad enough that they had to call Jack and I to help." Blackwolf shook his helm.

"Okay, I want routinely patrols, Bumblebee, you get some rest, you've more than earned it." Bumblebee nodded before going to talk with Raf.

"Jazz, you and Ironhide take first patrol." they both nodded before heading out of the base.

Miko had been overjoyed to see Bulkhead, but was also thrilled to see Ironhide, a fellow wrecker, with him.

"Bulk, has Ironhide seen dune bashing?" she asked him. He chuckled.

"Miko, he's been on Cybertron for almost three years after the Cons attacked Jasper and Chicago, no, he hasn't been dune bashing." she almost looked shocked.

"When he's not on patrol, we, are taking him to live like a wrecker should." he chuckled again. Blackwolf shook his helm at her hyperactive nature.

He frowned as he remembered how he had killed Sentinel, he felt that he should show some emotion towards killing another Prime, but he only felt hatred for the departed Mech.

He had captured his sparkmate, threatened to use her for selfish ways, and almost killed his son! He knew exactly why he had hated the old fragger. But then again, he disliked Sentinel due to him just acting like an aft. He took credit, held the army back, judged by the cover, and acted as if only his path was right.

But he still couldn't get The Fallen out of his head, when would he show himself? When they were weakened and unable to fight back? He couldn't tell, but he knew that they would never be ready for it.

His train of thought was interrupted when he felt someone approach. He turned to see Nitalia, with a suggesting look on her faceplate.

"Yes Nitalia?" he asked.

"Could I….uhhh….aske for sh-….shore leave? If not for a week then at least a few days?" he noticed Jack was looking over at them as well, slight nervousness in his eyes. He understood why she wanted shore leave now, and he would allow it.

"Of course, you have three days. Stay out of trouble." she grinned and hugged him tightly. He watched as she turned and let Jack on before driving out of the base.

He frowned as he felt a ping of sadness hit him, his daughter was growing up, and he wasn't even considered twenty-five among Cybertronians yet. It was a big change to see her now living a life like he and Arcee did. And especially since that life was happening with a human, of all things.

"Hey." he turned to see Arcee standing behind him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him softly. He nodded in response and held her close.

Jack held on tightly to Nitalia's handlebars as she went well past the speed limit, but they didn't care. The road was barely used, if ever, and they wouldn't be noticed out here.

"So, three days, just you and me, huh Tali?" she chuckled, the lights flashing as she did.

"I can't believe I got even one day, but three. I've got time to finally get over what happened with Sentinel." he sneered at the name. He cursed the "False Prime" as he called Sentinel, for hurting her, but he was forced to stay on Earth and could have done nothing about it.

She slowed down as they entered the town. She would be smirking if she wasn't in vehicle form, for she had a surprise for Jack.

"Hey Jack, don't freak out, cause I've got something to show you." she spoke up.

It confused him, but he shrugged, "Okay, what is it?" he asked. Seconds later, he felt leather clad arms wrap around his shoulders, and a helmeted figure nuzzle their helmet against his own helmet and his back.

"Nitalia, is this you?" he asked, she chuckled again, but this time from the hologram.

"Yes, I had Ratchet upgrade my hologram, but I couldn't show you earlier after we had to leave." he nodded in an understanding way.

"Is the hologram limited to you, as in, your body, or can you...ya know...get off?" he asked innocently.

"Well...I hope the upgrade works as I had asked, but I haven't tested it yet. The upgrade increases the light energy and how much it pushes against force...I don't know the science behind it, all I know is that it should be able to leave my Cybertronian body, and change it's appearance." the last part caught his attention.

"Change appearance? What's that supposed to mean? As in you just change the clothes or..." he slurred off.

"I can change it from the biking uniform to what I would look like as...as..." she slurred as well.

"Yes…?"

"A...human. It would be a copy of myself as a human." he was impressed of what the holograms could do.

"That..sounds awesome, how about this...we stop at the mall, you change and attempt to leave your body. If it works, we'll spend the evening together in the mall...if not, well, no biggie." she tought about it and really wanted to try.

"Well...okay. Where's the mall?" she asked him.

"Just another street ahead." She didn't seem to notice that they had entered Jasper earlier but now needed to follow the traffic laws.

When they pulled up, she let him off and began continuing her upload to the hologram. "I'm gonna finish the download in the alley nearby, and trust me, you'll know it's me when you see me." she reared back and pulled into the alley.

Jack waited patiently for her to come back. But he felt that he wasn't alone, and soon, he realized that he was being looked at. He turned and winced as he recognized the flame designed muscle car, Vince's muscle car.

"Sup dweeb!" the cocky man yelled from the car.

"What the hell do you want Vince?" Jack growled.

"I'm pretty sure I told you this before, but the mall is for people who have social lives. Vince got out of his car, along with someone else who made him wince...Sierra. She and her hallow headed friend giggled at the terrible joke.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure driving is for people who can actually read the signs." he smirked as Vince frowned.

"And what are you doing in the parking lot Jack? Waiting for someone, who's never coming, awww, how sad? Oh and how's your friend uhh...Carter? Yeah I missed my better chance to get a date with him." Sierra smirked. He was burning up now, he never knew why he liked her, she was a stuck up prep.

"I don't wanna hear a mention of that jackass, I'm glad he's been gone, but too bad you're all alone Jack." he growled.

"Where's your boyfriends Vince? Were they too occupied to act like they're bouncers?" Vince's eyebrows furrowed again.

"Watch it Darby-"

"Or what Vince?! You'll what?" Jack cut him off.

"I wouldn't want your nose broken in front of your date-oh yeah! You don't have one! You're all alone and always will be!" Jack's hands tightened into fists.

"ACTUALLY...he isn't alone." a voice came from behind. Vince's eyes widened greatly, as well as Sierra's and her friends. Jack looked back, and felt as if his eyes would fall out of their sockets.

There was a young woman, she wore a black, short leather jacket, a yellow shirt under it. She wore dark skinny jeans, but they were almost completely covered by tall leather boots with a pointed heel, up to her lower thigh. She had dark tanned skin, her eyes, like Blackwolf's human eyes, were golden yellow, but they weren't as handsome yellow as his, but they were more electric yellow than golden.

Her hair was much like Arcee's human hair, she had a full head of golden brown, silk soft hair, but it slightly covered her left eye. One fringe of hair was dyed yellow as it covered her left eye.

She came close to Jack, her arm interlocked with his. "Let's go Jack." she smirked as he tried to pick up his jaw. The three staring at them were still surprised to see what had just happened as the couple walked into the mall.

When they were out of ear shot of Vince and Sierra he leaned in to speak.

"Nitalia, this is...you? As a human?" He had to admit, Arcee as a human was gorgeous, but Nitalia...words couldn't say how beautiful she was.

"Now what's this jewelry stuff? I know I can't wear it, but I've heard it's beautiful." he smiled and led her to the jewelry stores.

 **(Two hours later)**

Nitalia had scanned, while no one was looking, a beautiful jeweled necklace, two diamond rings she wore on both of her ring fingers, and on her right arm, a decorative bracelet. She was quite content with her new jewelry.

Jack was drinking away at a soda he had gotten from a vending machine, she looked at it in amazement. She had been so amazed by how humans live. How they were forced to breathe, eat, drink, and so many other things, just to survive. They took so many things to the next level with food and drinks, such as the different restaurants, sodas and drinks, how they sold necessary things to live for a price besides air.

"Hey...so you know how Arcee and Blackwolf are sparkmates...you know a lot happened after we learned about it." he spoke up suddenly.

"What?" she was intrigued now.

"They never told you?" he was surprised.

"Mentioned, that's more like it, they never went into even the littlest of details." he was concerned.

"Do you wanna know?" she nodded.

He began the story of how Blackwolf had been hit with the virus on their job in the energon mine. Later, ratchet accused them of their relationship, he nearly killed Ratchet in anger, and ended up running off. He never meant a word of it, but he had said how much he didn't need anyone, or Arcee.

"That sounds terrible." she was shocked at how much her father had wanted to hide the past with the virus.

"But that's not what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to ask you something actually." she looked at him slightly worriedly.

"I wanted to know...what kind of bond makes sparkmates?" she was surprised with the question.

"Well...the bond…it's when the sparks feel the warmth of love of another spark, and feel that their love is strong enough to join together as one, before and after death. With the bond, the two Cybertronians can communicate across minds, and share memories." he was impressed.

"That sounds amazing." she nodded in agreement.

"Yes...but I don't think I'll ever find someone to share it with." she said suggestively, biting her bottom lip. She could never love someone after Jack, they had gotten too far in their relationship for her to ever find someone to take his place.

"Well that's what I wanted to finally ask you. Could a….could..." he was lost.

"Yes? What is it?" she was sightly concerned for his nervousness.

"I wanted to know...if...if humans...if a human could become a sparkmate, with a Cybertronian." she was shocked to the core now. A human sparkmate? She didn't even know if it was even a little natural to be together, let alone be bonded for life.

"I...I really don't know." she sounded surprised.

"I...I'm sorry, I made this evening awkward, I should've kept my big fat mouth shut." she looked at him now.

"No...no I'm actually glad you asked, because I now have a reason to study on the subject." she smirked.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"You. Obviously." she smirked and leaned in to kiss him. He was shocked, her lips were as soft as the real thing. But he didn't care…he leaned into the kiss to deepen it.

They separated and leaned their heads together. "Your hologram can do that too?" she giggled.

"Yes, but that's as far as it can go. Now let's get back to base, I had a great evening, but I need to get back to my body, this drains my...energon." she whispered the word as if embarrassed by it. So they took their leave of the mall and headed back to base.

* * *

 **Okay guys, I hope that chapter didn't bore anyone, I'm trying to take this story slow, not make it so fast. Please review and leave your thoughts. See you guys next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Iacon, Cybertron)**

Centurion was still in the infirmary, he finally had his arm reattached after the battle between him and Sentinel had ended badly for him. He didn't feel like he was alone right now though. He felt the presence of someone else in the room with him.

He was shocked when, while in the dim light, a cloaking shield began sparking and disappeared, revealing a Cybertronian, a femme judging by the build.

"Centurion! It's so good to see you!" Slipstream spoke cheerfully.

"Slipstream!" she moved to his side and held him in a tight embrace. He smiled as he held her in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to see you, so I snuck into your H.Q." he lowered his metal brows.

"You aren't going to tell Evil Lord of Destruction are you?" she chuckled.

"No, because that would be a death sentence to you, and I can't lose you that easily." he was surprised to hear 'death sentence'.

"Death sentence? Slipstream what are you talking about?"

"You bots don't know yet?" she was surprised.

"Know what?" he was concerned.

"Galvatron's building an army, I thought you would've had scouts reporting every chance they have." he understood why they didn't know now.

"Sentinel...he held our scouts back and wouldn't let us investigate Kaon." she remembered Sentinel from the war.

"How many are we talking about Slipstream?" he asked.

"Almost one hundred-and-twenty thousand in total." his optics exploded in shock.

"Holy scrap! Slipstream why didn't you tell me sooner?!" he winced as he rose from the berth too quickly.

"I couldn't leave while Galvatron's optics are on me almost every waking moment." she sighed.

"Why don't you just join us?" she almost laughed.

"Yeah, with your father being one of the leaders, might as well place my helm upon a pike." he shook his helm.

"You know he won't hurt me if I vouched for you, and he allowed Steeljaw to live so-"

"Steeljaw's alive?!" she cut him off.

"Yes, but we haven't seen him since our base was attacked, he helped us out a few times as our eyes in the sky on Earth." she chuckled.

"That crazy idiot, I thought he was killed or captured, and he's Blackwolf's brother. Maybe you and Steeljaw could talk to Blackwolf if he figures out. He'd vouch for me because he and I were best friends during the war." he hadn't heard this.

"I'll contact him to arrive here, hopefully he gets the message, maybe...just maybe we can convince Blackwolf to let you join." she smiled gratefully, she wasn't fond of the Autobot cause, but she knew Centurion and would gladly side with them if it meant not having to be with him in secrecy.

"You're too kind to me...I've done nothing for you, but you've given me a new start, I don't have to act cold in front of you, you've allowed me to redeem myself and have cared for me. Thank you." she leaned in and pressed her lips against his, both holding in the embrace for a few seconds before separating.

"You are most welcome." he smiled, looking deeply into her optics.

 **(The Darby Household, Earth)**

It was late in the evening, Jack was cleaning Nitalia as she was in her motorcycle form. He scrubbed off her metal with a soap filled, sponge. The foamy water running down her metal polymer sides.

It was a hot evening, it felt great and after a long drive, she had been covered in dirt from the roads of Nevada.

"Okay Nitalia, that just about does it, I'm gonna just real quick get your tires..." he moved the sponge over her tires, but once he reached the bottom of her first tire, he heard her make a girlish giggle.

"Ticklish?" he laughed.

"Yeah...don't tell anyone though, okay?" he nodded.

"I won't tell anyone." he chuckled as he grabbed the hose, turned it on, and sprayed her down to finish off the wash. He ran a towel over her a few times to dry her off before leading her into the garage while no one was looking.

He closed the garage door, the wall of aluminum blocking onlookers seeing Nitalia transform in the garage. She relaxed and set back on the mats that Jack had laid out for her while she or Arcee was there.

June walked in and took in the scene of Jack kissing Nitalia, they didn't seem to notice she was there. At first, she was furious for keeping their relationship from her, and the fact he was in a relationship with a twelve foot tall metallic organic being from the planet, Cybertron.

She quickly saw the improvement Nitalia made on her son, what a good influence she was making on Jack.

"Ahem." she interrupted them.

"While I hate to interrupt you two lovebirds, dinner's ready Jack." he nodded, walking into the house with his mother.

 **(One hour later)**

Jack had invited Miko, Raf, and Johnson over, she was delighted to have them over for dinner. They were sitting around the living room table and talking.

"So...you've all been friends with the bots for seven years now?" Johnson asked them all.

"Yup, they had to leave for three years, but then they came back, soon following the events when Jasper was leveled." Johnson remembered when it happened, his family had barely managed to escape the destruction of Jasper, but they did, or else he wouldn't have been there to be speaking with them.

Nitalia looked out the narrow window on the garage door, she saw three black SUVs' approach and pull up to the house. She narrowed her optics as men in suits began walking out of the vehicles.

A knock came to the door, June stood up and walked to the door. When she opened it, there were several men, all wearing black suits, the one standing in front of her had curly, jet black, spiked up hair.

"Are you Judith N. Derby?" he asked quickly.

"It's Darby." she corrected him, nervous about who he was.

He held up his badge and stepped inside. "We're with the government, Sector Seven." he responded quickly.

"Never heard of it." she answered.

"Never will." he chuckled before he turned to the kids and looked at Jack.

"How ya doin' son, are you Jackson?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah."

"Well we need you to come with us." the man took a step towards them.

June ran in front of Jack protectively, Miko, Johnson and Raf all stood up behind Jack as well.

"Way out of line!" she growled. Jack cursed himself for not having his combat suit at the moment, he had left it at base.

"Ma'am I'm asking as politely as possible, but your son needs to come with us." she almost spat in his direction.

"Well unless I see a search warrant, I'm pretty sure you're violating our constitutional rights!" June growled, the man just chuckled.

He looked at the agent next to him, "You done?" he asked.

He looked at Jack again, June saw this and quickly regained her protective stance, "You are not taking my son!"

"You gonna stop us?" he chuckled.

"No but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something else going on here!" she hissed.

Nitalia was freaking out in the garage, she opened her communicator and called base.

" _Nitalia, what is is?"_ she heard Blackwolf over the communicator.

"Dad, we've got trouble." she narrowed her optics.

"The perimeter's secure Simmons." he nodded. He grabbed a tool as it began clicking, he aimed it at Jack, then the rest of them.

"Sir, something just left the garage, it appeared to be a mobile vehicle." the other agent entered the house.

"I suggest we scan him." Simmons nodded and grabbed what appeared to be a geiger counter, he aimed it towards Jack, then Miko, Raf and John, it began clicking rapidly.

"Oh my god! Yup! Bag'em and tag'em!" he yelled. Agents began restraining the group. Raf and Miko could barely fight back, where as June was squirming and trying to break free.

Jack and John both thrashed around as they were forced from the house. "Let go of my mom!" Simmons shook his head.

"Every one of the five of you have radiation emitting off of you like crazy, we're taking you all for questioning." they were all shoved into the SUV's. Jack and June were forced into the first one, John was forced into the other, and Miko and Raf were pushed into the third SUV.

They pulled away from the house and drove away quickly, not noticing the mostly black motorcycle as they passed.

"They're taking June, Jack, John and the kids!"

" _Okay, Nitalia, wait for us to get there to help."_

"By the time you get here, it'll be too late, I'm going after them." she darted after the vans.

" _Nitalia, WA-!"_ she cut off Blackwolf as she zoomed off to catch the vans.

 **(Omega Three)**

"Nitalia? Nitalia?! Scrap! She cut off the comms. Arcee! Ironhide! Jazz!" the three ran to the command center and stood attention.

"Let's roll, we've gotta help Nitalia!" he changed into his helicopter, Arcee changed into her motorcycle, along with Ironhide as he became the large, heavy duty, pickup truck, followed by Jazz when he changed to his white, race car painted sports car.

Blackwolf flew above, but not too fast so he lost contact with the others.

' _Hang on Nitalia._ ' he thought to himself as he flew towards Jasper.

 **(The S7 SUV's)**

"You have no right to take us from our home! I'll see you in court for this!" June threatened.

"Oh yeah? Do you see this?" he held up a special card, it seemed to be a card giving him access to something.

"This beauty can let me do anything I want, hell I could have you all locked up, forever!" her eyes widened, along with Jack's.

Suddenly, they felt as the vans shook and they were suddenly thrown off of the road, the vans all veered off into some clearing behind what appeared to be a bridge.

Nitalia aimed her blasters at the van, her sights on Simmons. Suddenly, she heard from above rotor blades. She looked up and saw a familiar combat helicopter as it changed forms, revealing her father.

"STAND DOWN! NOW!" he commanded, his voice heavy with anger.

"But I-!" he raised his hand to cut her off.

"Later." he looked towards the van and frowned.

Jack, June, Simmons, and the driver sat in silence. But suddenly they heard the movement of something large as suddenly, large hands grabbed the van, the doors and glass torn apart. They were lifted off the ground, shook a few times, and finally, the roof of the van tore off.

They saw a blinding light, and suddenly, the light went off to reveal Blackwolf. The agents were shocked and scared, while Jack and June were overjoyed.

Blackwolf saw this and smirked, "You seem afraid...are you not surprised to see us?" he chuckled.

Simmons spoke up, "I...I...don't have the...authority to...speak to you, except say that." Blackwolf was unimpressed.

"Get out of the car." they stuttered.

"You...I…uhhh, well-"

" **NOW**!" Blackwolf ordered, his voice filled with power.

They got out quickly, the agents aimed their guns at Blackwolf, he chuckled and shook his helm.

"Autobots! Relieve them of their weapons." Jazz and Arcee leaped down from the bridge, followed by Ironhide as he jumped down.

"Give me those!" Jazz growled as he activeted a magnet that ripped their weapons from their hands.

"Now, Nitalia! I ordered you to wait for us, you disobeyed orders!" she was shocked.

"If we waited, they would have gotten away!" she argued.

"Nevertheless, you also had your weapons aimed at humans, under no circumstances are you to use lethal force upon humans unless they use lethal force against you!" she was mad now.

"Blackwolf, maybe now isn't the time-" Arcee was cut off by Ironhide.

"Nitalia, you had your orders, you went against them and almost attacked humans." Ironhide spoke up.

"Oh since when were you such a good follower of rules Ironhide, you're the one here who blew up a planet." he shrugged.

"That rock was gonna blow up anyway!" he tried to excuse it.

"Enough! I'll deal with you when we get to base. Let's go." she lowered her helm as she was discouraged.

Blackwolf changed forms, "Jack, June, get in. Miko, Raf and John go with Jazz, Arcee and Nitalia, follow behind, Ironhide, lag behind and watch for incoming." Ironhide nodded, waiting for them to go ahead.

June was about to step into Blackwolf, but Jack walked towards Nitalia.

"Jack, get into Blackwolf. Let's go!" Jack boarded Nitalia.

"Jack, go with Blackwolf." he shook his head.

"I'll go with you guys, but I don't wanna see him." Blackwolf, if he was in robot mode, his optics would have been widened, and his shoulders would have been lowered in sadness at hearing one of his trusted friends turn away from him.

"R...Roll out." he ordered.

They all filed out, Blackwolf and Jazz took lead, Arcee and Nitalia behind, and Ironhide covering the rear. Simmons, who was tied up along with the other agents by cuffs, looked to another agent.

"Look, if you can, call everyone." the agent showed his phone.

"They already know sir, speaker." Simmons smirked. Miles out, there were teams of SUV's and helicopters incoming.

* * *

 **So guys, Sector Seven has revealed itself, this won't end well for the bots, it's really warming up to the big action of the story. Well, I'll see you guys in the next chapter as the bots are on the run from S7. Please review and later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OH! Airreon Princess reminded me to mention this. I have started a roleplaying forum, Wolf Team, and I'd love to have anyone reading to join as long as you can abide by the rules I made.**

* * *

 **(Jasper, Nevada)**

Blackwolf led Jazz, Arcee, Nitalia, and Ironhide through the streets. Ironhide had reported that they were being tailed. He growled at how their situation had escalated.

"Jack..I'm really surprised about what you said to Blackwolf." he sighed.

"He got mad at you just because you were defending me, that's uncalled for." she would have been smiling at how kind he was to her if not for currently being a motorcycle.

"I know and thank you...but you need to apologize to him at the first chance you get, you may have hurt him." he lowered his helmet.

"Okay?" she sounded.

"...Okay." he answered.

"Good." she chimed.

"If we lose them at some point, we need to split up! Arcee, you and I'll split up to draw their fire, Jazz, you lead Nitalia, when you get clear, return to base, you need to get the humans home and out of the chaos, Ironhide, I trust you could easily go without needing assistance." Ironhide suddenly put on his brakes once he saw the SUV's gaining on them from behind.

"I'll catch up!" he yelled as he changed forms. The Sector Seven SUV's were rapidly approaching. He aimed his gun into the ground, and fired off an electric blast. The blast carried and blew the tires of their pursuing vehicles.

"Ha ha! Blow out!" he chuckled before changing forms and going after his allies.

" _ **If we wanna split up, now's our best chance! Move June to**_ _ **Nitalia**_ _ **while you can**_!" Ironhide called over the comms.

Blackwolf pulled to the side and allowed June to get out and board Nitalia, Jack got off to hug her quickly before looking to Blackwolf.

"Blackwolf. I...I'm sorry about what I-" he was cut off by the sound of rotor blades, helicopters with 'S7' printed on them flew above the group, they targeted the group and fired a large harpoon, Blackwolf dodged it, he changed to robot form and fired purposely missed shots at the helicopters. June hopped onto Nitalia, but he was too late as they saw the SUV's incoming.

"Go, scramble! Jack," he lowered his servo for Jack to climb on. "Hold onto me!" he placed Jack on an area behind his shoulder.

"Split up, Ironhide, Arcee, we need to keep the attention on us for Jazz and Nitalia to get the others out, I'll get Jack out somehow!" he began to run, drawing the helicopters.

Jazz took off at full throttle with Nitalia in tow, while Ironhide, Arcee, and Blackwolf took different paths to draw Sector Seven to them. Blackwolf more so since he was running in robot form.

Jack held on tightly to Blackwolf's sheathed sword as he went for a bumpy ride as Blackwolf quickly ran to avoid the helicopters, avoiding their lock on as they tried to harpoon him.

"What the frag is Sector Seven?!" Jack tried to ask Blackwolf.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Blackwolf turned into a dark alley. "That's more of a question for NEST and Fowler, I can't risk scanning the internet for them, or else they may find us." the helicopters passed the alley, he took the chance to run behind the choppers and put distance between him and sector Seven.

Ironhide and Arcee met in a dark alley, both had found each other by chance. "Where's Jazz and Nitalia?" Ironhide asked.

"I saw them leave Jasper. Have you seen Blackwolf?" she asked, but he shook his helm.

"No, and that's what worries me, last I saw him, he had several helicopters after him." he looked into the city.

"Then let's go!" she changed forms and darted off after the helicopters.

Blackwolf was out of road, he heard the helicopters coming, he feared for Jack's life, not his own. He looked up and noticed that they were under a bridge, without thinking, he raised himself, after making sure that Jack was secure, and held himself under the bridge.

The helicopter flew under them, the propellers just a few feet from hitting them. Blackwolf's servo slipped slightly, he reacted and pulled up, but Jack wasn't ready for it and slipped, hanging onto a piece of Blackwolf's armor.

"BLACKWOLF!" Jack was hanging by one hand.

Blackwolf couldn't do anything, if he moved one servo, they would both fall. He should have prepared himself for this but had to make haste to hide.

"Just hang on Jack!" he suddenly heard the bridge start to give in from his weight.

Jack's fingers slowly began to slip, one at a time.

"HOLD ON!" at this height off the ground, Jack would be killed from the fall. If Blackwolf moved a servo to help his human friend, he would risk slipping completely and take him and Jack both, he could survive, but Jack wouldn't for either outcomes.

Jack's grip slipped, Blackwolf could only watch as his friend fell to his doom. Suddenly, out from under Jack, something grabbed him and held him close as they hit the ground.

"I've got you partner!" Arcee yelled as she grabbed Jack in the air. He was relieved to see her, for if she hadn't, he would have been nothing but a stain on the concrete.

Blackwolf sighed in relief. Suddenly, the bridge gave in to the weight he put on it, and it completely collapsed on top of him. The bridge fell till it blocked a section of the town from the other.

He got up, he shook off the rubble, he saw Arcee on the other side, she was cornered by the rubble. They heard the helicopters coming back, they were coming in Arcee's direction.

"Take Jack!" she lifted him up and let Jack run across the rubble, Blackwolf grabbed him and set him on the ground next to him, Blackwolf could now see the helicopters.

"Cee, get out of there!" she couldn't go anywhere, the SUV's were incoming, and the helicopters were right there.

"Blackwolf, take Jack and get out of here! I'll be fine!" his optics widened.

"Frag that, I'm not leaving you!" he tried to break through the rubble.

"Blackwolf that's not gonna work!" she tried to get him to run.

"No! I'm not leaving you, they won't take you!" he tried again.

"I'm sorry..." she turned to face the helicopters as they now surrounded her. She fired at them, bringing one down.

Suddenly, one fired a grappling hook, and it wrapped around her left arm. She growled as she tried to use her wrist blades, but suddenly, another grapple got her free arm.

"CEE!" he yelled, he continued trying to get through the rubble of the bridge, but it wouldn't give. Suddenly, an armored servo grasped his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Blackwolf! We've gotta get Jack outta here! We'll get her back, but we have to go, NOW!" Ironhide signaled for Raf to open the bridge.

The vortex opened up quickly as, Ironhide sent Jack first, he had to literally pull Blackwolf away from his process.

"Come on!" Ironhide pulled with all his might.

"NO!" Blackwolf yelled. Arcee's legs were suddenly grappled and she fell to the ground. Men dressed in cryo gear came forward and began spraying her with cryo mist.

Ironhide this time managed to pull Blackwolf through the bridge. The ground bridge disappeared as soon as they went through.

Arcee's system was now frozen and she stopped fighting. Simmons came forward and admired her.

"Looks like we struck gold. Alright people lets get it ready for transport!" he got into the nearest SUV as they prepared to take Arcee to their base of operations.

 **(Omega Three)**

"We've gotta go back, there's still time!" Blackwolf struggled as Ironhid held him back.

"Look Wolf I know you wanna save her! We all do! But right now, we've gotta think this through, because if we go, what keeps them from getting us too? We need a little time to collect our thoughts." Blackwolf began to calm down slightly.

"You're right..." the others were really confused.

"Where's Arcee?" Jazz stepped forward.

"They captured her...we've gotta find her, and quick." they were surprised.

"But where would they take her?" Bulkhead asked.

"I don't know, I've searched twelve different websites but I haven't found anything!" Raf was mad at himself, for once his skills didn't work.

"Maybe Teletraan One could find her." Bumblebee spoke up, Blackwolf realized that Bumblebee was right.

"It might take some time and energon but Teletraan should be able to locate her!" Blackwolf looked to the ceiling.

"Teletraan, we need you." they heard the voice activate.

" _ **Teletraan One, at your service Blackwolf, what do you need?"**_ Teletraan spoke up.

"Teletraan, we need you to locate Arcee." Teletraan began searching.

" _ **Scanning for life signature location of Autobot Arcee now."**_

 **(Iacon, Cybertron)**

A Cybertronian ship flew in and landed on the landing pad. The door opened and out came Steeljaw. He looked better then he did last time, he appeared healthier then before.

"Steeljaw!" Nitalia ran and hugged her, in human terms 'Uncle'. He held her and smiled. This was something that changed him for the better, having others who cared for him. He saw Centurion enter, he had never met Centurion yet and had been eager to meet him.

"So you must be Centurion, Blackwolf's told me great things about you." he smirked at Centurion's uncertainty. Blackwolf had told them to be cautious around Steeljaw, despite how much he changed, Blackwolf had seen the things he did and didn't one hundred percent trust him.

"So, why did you guys call for me?" Nitalia had called him, due to Centurion needing her help on a certain matter. Slipstream was hiding as they waited.

"It's okay Slipstream, you can come out." They were alone in the hangar. Slipstream disengaged her cloaking and appeared in front of the group.

Steeljaw's optics widened at seeing her.

"Slipstream?!" she ran to him and hugged him, they had been separated for hundreds of years after the war ended on Cybertron.

"It's good to see you old friend." she broke the hug.

"What do you bots need from me?" he was confused unless they just wanted to reunite him and Slipstream.

"Listen Steeljaw, she wants to become an Autobot, but we needed someone else here to vouch for her when Blackwolf hears about this." he understood completely now.

Later, they brought Slipstream to Optimus and the bots, some were okay with it, most were against their idea.

"She should be lucky she's alive right now!" Ratchet growled. Slipstream gave his a death glare.

"And you should be lucky you can still stand, old mech." his optics widened.

Ratchet activated his blades, but Optimus raised his servo to order him to stand down.

"Slipstream...how do we know that you can be trusted?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"I trust her...with my life." they were shocked to see Centurion step forward.

A deep sigh from Optimus came, he looked at Centurion, the determination in his optics, as well as in Slipstreams.

"Very well...but Slipstream, if you betray us even once...you will be hunted and killed." Ratchet and the others were shocked with his decision.

"Well...I'm not telling Blackwolf...that's your problem once he gets wind of this." they knew Blackwold would instantly retaliate, but they didn't know that he had bigger problems on Earth.

 **(Omega Three, Earth)**

" _ **Autobot Arcee located, Earth, United States of America, Nevada, Hoover Dam."**_ the A.I spoke suddenly.

"Hoover Dam?! I know how to get there!" Jack's eyes widened as he stepped forward.

"Okay, we don't know what we're heading into, Jack, get your suit on. Jazz, Bumblebee, and Ironhide, let's go. Bulkhead, you and Nitalia hold back and watch over base." they nodded.

Jack, while in his armor stepped to Nitalia, she looked worried.

"Just be careful." she sighed.

"I will, I promise. I'll be back soon." they both embraced each other.

 **(MECH Base of Operations)**

"Silas! We've got repeated Cybertronian activity in the desert, and a faint signal." a scientist yelled to their leader.

"How many?" Silas stood behind him.

"Five, but one's far off from the other four." the soldier added.

"Where's the lone signal?" he asked.

"Uhhh...aha! It's deep in...Hoover Dam? That can't be right." Silas raised his hand to stall his thought.

"So...Sector Seven finally got a live one. Well I would hate for them to have it all to themselves." he looked to the rebuilt suit for Nemesis Wolf.

"Prep some helicopters, tanks, and get me four units of infiltration infantry, we're going to Hoover Dam, and prepare my suit!" he ordered.

Seconds later, the suit came to life, the optics glowing orange, along with the faded MECH insignia, replacing the Autobot insignia.

"This time, I don't intend to lose." he smirked as he prepared to take control of the suit.

The battle of Hoover Dam was underway.

* * *

 **Oh my gosh guys, they're now fighting two fronts, but there's good news for Centurion and Slipstream obviously. Look guys, I know this chapter took forever to come out, but life has it's ways of cutting me short. Also, I'm on spring break! :D I'll try to get a couple of chapters finished before I have to go back to school, but once that's over, April's gonna be a busy month for me, got tests to take, class trips, and more. So If I disappear for the month, I'm not dead. XD**


	9. Chapter 9

_**(Towards the end of the war)**_

 _The Insecticon caves were dripping with leaking ooze, it was fogging to optics due to the humid air and light fog. There was a loud thud as a huge, titan sized mech, followed by four others._

 _The leading mech was larger than most of the others, he had a sharp, glowing red visor that scanned through the dark cave. The mech had a huge, burning hot sword in hand, while in the other hand was a large, orange energon shield._

 _The one right behind him had large horns on his back, he was shorter than the others, but was just as strong. He carried a huge energon infused mace, he peered around quickly._

 _The one next to him had large spiked along his back, two energon infused axes in both his servos. The smaller one behind him had wings on his back, a short sword in his grip as they trekked along._

 _The final mech was the largest of them, he had a huge energon infused spear in his servos as he quickly looked around at every noise they heard._

" _This place really gives me the creeps." the spear armed mech moped._

" _Stop your whining Sludge! You don't wanna bring those things down on us again." the largest mech sighed heavily._

" _Swoop, scout ahead and check for danger, if anything moves, report back." the winged mech took off into the cave._

" _What if they're all around us, and just waiting for us to screw up…" the spiked mech slightly panicked._

" _Well you whining and not being on your guard won't help us one bit, Snarl." the leading mech shot back._

" _Grimlock, we need to call for backup!" the horned mech growled, with warning in his tone._

" _There. Is. No. Backup. Slug! Optimus doesn't even know we're here!" they then suddenly heard thrusters as Swoop flew back to them._

" _They're back, and coming in fast!" Grimlock growled as he raised his weapons. Suddenly, the tunnel was flooding with large Insecticons, but not the hulking beast, like ones, but more bug/insect like. They swarmed the tunnel as the mechs all charged towards them._

" _Dinobots! Stand to the end!" he swung his sword and repeatedly cut through the Insecticons as they swarmed his team. Snarl growled as he began swinging his axes left and right, cutting through the Insecticons with ease._

 _Slug roared as he charged with his large club and repeatedly bashed the Insects to the ground with his brute strength. Swoop slashed at the flying drones, they spat acid at him repeatedly. But he suddenly heard his thrusters deactivate, one got his jets with too much acid. He screamed as he fell to the ground, he was swarmed by Insecticons._

" _I'M COMING SWOOP!" Sludge yelled with a war cry as he charged right into the swarm, he impaled several Insecticons on his spear. He threw them around like they were nothing, he soon helped Swoop up from the ground._

 _Slug changed into his Cybertronian Triceratops, he growled as he charged through the tidal wave of Insecticons. Snarl followed, his Stegosaurus impaling Insecticons on it's spiked back._

 _Sludge roared as he changed forms, he was a metal clad Apatosaurus, he roared and began crushing Insecticons under his heavy feet, like pedes. Swoop changed forms and began running light missile volleys upon the waves of Insecticons. He grabbed one of the spitters and tore it in half with his sharp beak._

 _Grimlock tried to change forms but he wasn't enraged, at least not enough. He roared as he was pushed back. Swoop was swarmed by spitters, soon he fell to the ground again. But this time, when Snarl ran to his aid, he too was overran by Insecticons._

" _Snarl!" Sludge yelled as he tried to fight back as he was overcome by the huge tidal wave of Insecticons._

" _There's too many of them!" Slug yelled in panic._

" _Stand and fight!" Grimlock roared a war cry as he slashed into the crown of Insecticons. Suddenly, a huge Insecticon Bruiser rammed into him, it grabbed him directly by the chest, the impact damaged his voice transmitter._

" _GRAAAAAAH!" several of them yelled in agony as they were overran and torn apart._

"BUGS!" Grimlock snapped awake, he growled as he realized it was only a nightmare. He had been reunited with his team's old headquarters. He huffed as he settled back down onto his berth.

'My brothers...gone...me only Dinobot left...but still have family.' he settled down and drifted back into stasis mode.

 **(Hoover Dam, Nevada)**

Blackwolf, followed by Jazz, Bumblebee, and Ironhide, drove onto Hoover dam. Blackwolf let Jack hop out. They changed forms at the same time, Blackwolf looked over the Dam as he changed into his proud form.

He could see the several operations happening in the distance, below them. He was glad they came at night, he knew it was a tourist area in Nevada.

"Arcee's in there?" Bumblebee asked Nervously.

"Yup...and we've gotta find her. Alright, we stack up, Ironhide, you and I'll take point, Bee, you take the middle, Jack, behind Bee, Jazz, behind Jack, keep him safe at all cost." they slid down the dam, they made sure not to make too much noise, which was hard for Blackwolf and Ironhide due to their size.

Blackwolf activated his blasters, Ironhide and his cannons, and took lead. Jazz stayed put while Bumblebee and Jack passed by him.

They were startled when a patrol of guards turned the corner, "Oh my god!" one yelled.

"Open fire!" another ordered as they opened fire upon Blackwolf and Ironhide. Their armor protected them easily. They growled, they couldn't shoot, they weren't allowed to kill humans, bar MECH soldiers.

"Jack, hit them with shock blasts!" Blackwolf ordered. Jack took lead and began flooring the soldiers, disabling them to the floor.

Suddenly, one tried to run for the alarm. "Jack, stop him!" Bumblebee yelled. Jack huffed as he sprinted after the soldier. He turned the corner and saw the soldier. He pushed his legs and gained on the soldier, he pulled out his rifle, aimed, and right before the soldier could hit the alarm, Jack hit the soldier with an electric blast.

"Phew...too damn close." he sighed.

On the other side of the dam, there were lights of vehicles incoming. Advanced missile trucks, two tanks, and a helicopter flew above the dam. There were two headlights that came forth. A faded, black saburbon drove up, it morphed, forming a mech, almost a complete look-a-like of Blackwolf's 1.0 body.

"Okay, infiltrate the dam, kill any soldiers who get in our way, and find that Cybertronian!" Silas ordered from Nemesis Wolf.

MECH soldiers filed into the base as they grappled down, they had specially designed energon infused weapons, designed to give them an advantage against the Autobots.

The bots finally caught up with Jack. Jack looked to see who the soldier who he had caught was. He looked closer and recognized the soldier. It was Simmons!

"You!" he hoisted Simmons up.

"Well..."he coughed, "If it isn't Jackson Darby, I never thought I'd see you again." he faked a happy tone.

"Yeah, funny how that works, now, you're gonna tell us where Arcee is!" he aimed the blaster to Simmon's skull.

"You won't do it...you wouldn't kill someone unarmed. Would you?" he was right, Jack lowered his rifle. But suddenly a large cannon came before Simmon's sight.

"Yes, but I'm not afraid to leave a burning pile of ashes left if you don't tell me where Arcee is!" Blackwolf growled.

"If you're referring to the N.B.E, then I can't let you take it back for free. Maybe if you traded some of your tech of weaponry. Blackwolf gritted his denta, he knew weapons would lead to chaos.

"I've got a better idea. You tell me where she is, and I don't leave a stain on the wall!" Blackwolf's optics flashed red, then back to yellow. Simmons gulped at the threat...promise.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion on the upper dam. There were rockets and tanks firing at the base. Soldiers had invaded the base. Behind the group, a brigade number of MECH troops came down a lift, seeing the Autobots and aimed their blasters.

"For MECH, a future of metal!" the soldiers chanted. Blackwolf growled as he opened fire upon the soldiers.

Simmons took the chance to slip by as they were fighting, Jazz saw him and looked to Jack.

"Jack, Simmons is getting away! Get after him! We'll handle this!" Jazz ordered. Jack didn't need to be told twice, he sprinted after Simmons.

"Jazz, take the chance we have and get on top of the Dam, contact the base and have them hold the bridge on standby." Jazz leaped over the soldiers and onto the lift. Blackwolf and the others kept the attention of the MECH soldiers.

The lift moved slowly, but it was making it's way up the Dam, he looked in aw at the sight of the destruction across the Dam. "Scrap...MECH's not holding back on this one..."

An intercom rang across the base. **"The Dam's under attack from unknown soldiers, and NBE's, they're here for the NBE we have contained. I'll be damned if we're gonna lose all of our research!"** Simmons called over the intercom.

 **(Iacon, Cybertron)**

Optimus stood in the Command center of the barracks. He looked over the city, the elite guard and swordmechs training. He heard someone come close from behind, he turned to face Elita One.

"Hello Optimus..." she stepped close. For once, after quite a while, he smiled at the sight of her. He leaned down and received a passionate kiss from her, they pressed together as they deepened the embrace.

"Did I ever tell you how lonely I was for the years you were gone?" she asked him.

"I do not believe so." he answered simply.

The door close to them flew open, Ultra Magnus ran in, worry on his faceplate.

"Ultra Magnus what-?"

"Optimus, I need your help, now!" Magnus cut him off, he ran out of the room, Elita followed Optimus as they darted after the usually calm commander.

Ultra Magnus led them to Ratchet's work area, where the white and red medic was hard at work, he seemed to have not gotten any rest lately. His optics were slightly faded, his paint was scratched and faded, and he was moving slow...well, slower than usual.

"Ratchet? What's the situation?" Optimus asked. Ratchet faced him and Elita.

"Optimus...we've got big trouble! I've been detecting some traces of dark energon within Cybertron, but it's worse than that...Cybertron's core is going offline..." Optimus's optics widened in shock.

"But...how?" Optimus was lost for words.

"I'm not even remotely sure. But if we don't get to the core of Cybertron and soon! I fear that it will once again...fall dead, leaving Cybertron a hallowed wasteland again."

"Then let's roll. Ratchet, Magnus, and Elita, all of you with me, we must reach the core!" Optimus turned and led them out of the base.

 **(Old Lightning Strike Collision Course H.Q)**

Grimlock looked upon where his team...brothers, would meet and lived together, he remembered how they would commonly talk of war stories, he remembered how he met his team, though they weren't actually his brothers, but to him, they were his family.

He heard a knock on the large door. He opened the door, to reveal someone he wouldn't have expected.

"Ripclaw?" the aqua and red twin of Ser-ket stood there, her tail swaying gently behind her.

"Hello Grimlock, resting well?" she asked him.

"You could...say that...how's Grimwing been?" she chuckled. Last time he saw Grimwing, he had nearly killed the Predacon in battle after Grimwing was about to defeat Predaking.

"He's been find...although he decided it would be better to stay at the Predacon H.Q. But Predaking told me to come here and make a request of you." he payed close attention.

"If the battle to come is going to be as massive as your sources have reported, then you'll need the Predacons in this fight...well Predaking has requested that you lead our team in the battle when it comes." he narrowed his sight slightly.

"Me? Lead Predacons?" he asked her. She smirked and looked up at him.

"My sister may have hated you, but I however saw you as a hero, I think you deserve the role to lead us since you've proven yourself stronger than Predaking. I think he made an excellent choice choosing you." He cocked his helm slightly, not understanding her suggestive tone she held as she looked into his visor.

 **(Hoover Dam, Nevada, Earth)**

Jazz made it to the top of the Dam, he opened his comms and began contacting base, soon Bulkhead answered.

" _ **This is base, what's up Jazz? Have you guys found Arcee yet?" Bulkhead asked.**_

"Not yet Bulk, look we need the bridge to be on standby, w-" he was cut off when a pair of headlights, as a dark vehicle came close.

The vehicle transformed, revealing an exact copy of Blackwolf's old body before he was a Prime. But this mech was still different, he was faded black and gray, his optics and MECH insignia were bright orange.

"Scrap...I'll have to call you back Bulk." he closed the comms.

"I don't believe we've met Autobot…?" Silas spoke from the robot.

"Jazz...you must be Silas. Can't say it's good to meet you due to your history with Team Prime. So if you don't mind, I'll return to my team, and you can do whatever you want with S-Seven after we get who we're here for." Silas was interested now.

"Who managed to get caught by Sector Seven?"

"None of your business, now I'll be going-" he was cut off.

"No..you won't be leaving." Silas drew his swords, his dark battle mask slid into place.

"Scrap." Jazz drew his own sword, he was in for the hardest duel in his life.

Jack saw Simmons run into a large part of the facility, he had Simmons cornered once he passed through the door. He contacted Blackwolf.

"I've got Simmons trapped, I'll try and catch him, you need to get here, this may be where they've got Arcee." he waited for Blackwolf's response.

" _ **Okay Jack, I'll be there soon."**_ Blackwolf answered over the comms. Jack reactivated his helmet, he entered the section of the base.

He was suddenly pinned to the wall by a large forklift. He was trapped by the small vehicle, someone stepped out, there was something keeping it accelerating. He could recognize Simmons as the soldier stepped off of the fork lift. He had an emergency fire axe in hand.

Jack used all his and the suit's strength to keep the forklift from soon crushing him.

"I will not allow you to ruin my life's work, especially after we're so close to a breakthrough! This could have been avoided if you had just stayed home." he dragged the axe blade along the wall towards Jack.

"JACK!" Blackwolf yelled as he broke through the doorway. He gritted his denta at Simmons.

"You will not stop me either!" Simmons yelled, above him, on a catwalk, a dozen soldiers armed with RPG's and revolving Grenade Launchers took aim at Blackwolf, while his focus was completely on Simmons.

* * *

 **Aaah Cliffhangers, don't you just love (cough, cough, HATE WITH BURNING PASSION) them? It's not looking good for the bots right now, hopefully it'll get better for them, see you guys soon...maybe.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry guys, no new chapter, but I thought I'd redo the fight, for I seemed to make it too fast, so I'm gonna remake it to sound better.**

* * *

As Blackwolf stood in front of Simmons, his cannons primes, he aimed his right cannon at the agent. But Simmons made no motion to move away, Blackwolf was about to fire, when all of the sudden, he was pelted by several missiles, followed by powerful grenades.

They kept reloading and firing at Blackwolf, who had no chance to back away as he kept getting pelted after each volley.

"BLACKWOLF!" Jack yelled as he used all his might to keep the forklift from crushing him. Blackwolf was suddenly given a break from the blasts, and instantly collapsed to the ground. He had taken fatal damage, several parts of him laid on the ground around him, he had energon leaking from a few penetrated parts of his body.

"Good job boys, get outside and help the others defend the base, I'll handle this from here." they filed outside.

"You think your little alien buddies are so tough, but even we have ways to bring em' down." Simmons admired their handiwork as he knelt before the floored Blackwolf. Jack groaned as his arms began to falter, suddenly he heard something break, and a light thud on the floor, something was moving.

"You sick piece of shit! You think they're just robots to be experimented on?! They're living beings! Like us!" Jack growled, Simmons laughed.

"Oh I learned that first hand, however I don't really care.

At the top of the dam, Jazz was fighting for his life. Nemesis Wolf was striking rapidly with his swords and didn't slow down. Jazz may have had speed on his side, but he didn't have the defense that Silas had. He had only one short sword, Silas had two large swords he swung rapidly.

His main disadvantage was Silas's fighting style, he moved more precisely than Blackwolf, he used controlled swings, where as Blackwolf, when he swung, he swung to kill with every swing.

He rolled under Silas's attack and drove his blade into Nemesis Wolf's back. Sparks and energon leaked from Nemesis wolf, but Silas felt no pain from it.

He smacked Jazz back, he grabbed Jazz's sword from his back and pulled it out, throwing it to the ground.

"Scrap." Jazz sighed tiredly as he prepared himself again.

"Blackwolf! Get up!" Jack was losing the strength to hold the forklift back.

"Jack..." Blackwolf tried to pick himself up, but fell back down in the process with a painful groan.

"Heh, big bad alien robot, defeated by humans. You'll make an interesting test subject...but a dead experiment so we don't have to get past your internal defenses." Simmons sickened Blackwolf with his idea for Cybertronians.

Simmons grabbed a powerful shotgun and walked towards Blackwolf, loading it with a specially designed armor piercing shell. He pumped the shell as he reached Blackwolf's helm.

The barrel of the shotgun was aimed directly between Blackwolf's optics. But from behind, a single blaster round came flying at his back. The shot went straight trough him, leaving a burning hole in Sommon's chest, he coughed as he fell to the ground.

"N...no….we were...so...c-close to revealing the...secrets..." he fell silent as his eyes went still as well as his movements.

Jack looked in the direction the blast came from, he saw none other than Arcee, she was scratched, her tires were popped, and she had several covered up wounds. She looked worse for wear.

"Nobody hurts my sparkmate..." she hissed, looking to Jack and immediately rushing to help him. She pushed the forklift, but the strength she had faltered and she fell to her knees. But Blackwolf suddenly grabbed the forklift, and threw it into the wall. He looked as bad as she did currently.

"Good riddance, he was sick in the head I say." Blackwolf huffed.

He looked to Arcee, who looked at him in return, "I'm so glad you're not hu-" Blackwolf was cut off by the comms.

" _ **Wolf! You find Cee yet?! We're getting pounded by MECH, we've gotta get out of here!"**_ Ironhide called over the comms.

"Just hang on, we're on our way back, and yeah, we found her." he closed the channel, then activated his cannons.

"Let's go." he beckoned them forward.

Jazz was thrown across the dam, he barely managed to grab the edge before he fell to his doom. He could hear Silas laugh as he came close, he quickly jabbed his pedes into the dam so he wouldn't fall if his grip faltered.

"You and your team will fall...MECH will rise, and never stop getting better, until you Cybertronians can't hope to match us..." Silas growled as he pressed his large pede down onto Jazz's servos as they held to the wall of the dam.

Jazz groaned in pain as his servos felt as if they were being ripped off.

Ironhide and Bumblebee were pinned down by the MECH soldiers and tanks from above the dam. Blackwolf and Arcee began firing upon the soldiers, helping their comrades. This was what made Arcee take a moment to cherish the moment.

Her family had come to save her, no one on the past would have risked so much to save her. She truly felt like she was a part of this family til the end.

"Scrap! We're never gonna get out of here with those tanks on us!" Ironhide yelled as he tried to hit the tanks again, only to be shot at again.

They could suddenly hear their comms open. _**"It's a good thing for you bots that we have the firepower you need."**_ Fowler's voice came over the comms. Suddenly, they could hear fighter jets inbound, they looked to see advanced, American fighter jets fly above and began firing missiles at the tanks, then flew off to turn back around to fire again.

From the other side of the dam, M1A2 Abrams rolled up and fired at the MECH tanks by surprise, they poured into MECH. MECH was suddenly losing their fight.

"Wait, Fowler, NEST is ready?!" Jack asked over the comms.

" _ **Yup, they still need to gather up some things, but other then that, they're ready for action, and may I say, MECH and Silas are in for a whoopin' from Uncle Sam!"**_ the older agent cheered over the comms.

"Now's our chance, move to the lift!" Blackwolf ordered as they pressed on to the elevator lift right before it went up again.

As they went up, Bumblebee looked up and gasped, "Oh scrap, Jazz!" they looked in the same direction, Jazz was hanging by the edge of the dam and a Cybertronian was standing above him.

"No..." Blackwolf realized who the Cybertronian was.

"Almost there!" Ironhide spoke up.

Jazz was given a chance to rest as Silas noticed the NEST vehicles moving in, his forces were being beaten back.

Jazz took the opportunity to grab the dam with his strength, use his lodged pedes to propel himself, and uppercut Silas. Silas staggered back, but as soon as he could focus again, Jazz was driving away for the good of the mission.

He looked to see the other members of Team Prime coming up, he looked closer, and saw none other than Blackwolf, the mech who destroyed Nemesis Prime before.

"Finally..." he smirked from his console inside Nemesis Wolf.

Blackwolf and the team made it to the dam, they called to base for the bridge, the portal opened, Ironhide and Bumblebee ran inside along with Jack, but before Blackwolf and Arcee could, they heard something climb the wall of the dam.

Nemesis wolf leaped from the side of the dam. They could see Silas's smirk at seeing them from here.

"Is it my lucky day?" Silas chuckled as he drew his swords.

"Nitalia, close the bridge." Blackwolf ordered quickly

" _ **Are you sure dad, why do you need it clo-"**_

"DO IT!" he ordered again, the bridge closed, Blackwolf and Arcee made their stand. But neither of them were in an able condition to fight.

Nemesis Wolf charged, he threw Arcee aside like she was a ragdoll. Arcee fell to her side in pain. Nemesis Wolf grabbed Blackwolf by the neck, he gasped as he tried to break his grip on him, but he was too weak to hurt him.

"Hmph, funny how we feared you...and the feeling of having you at my mercy..." he walked over and held Blackwolf close to the edge, right over a radio tower, standing up like a pike.

"Silas, let him go, this is between you and I. Please! Leave Blackwolf out of this!" Blackwolf looked at Arcee with worry, she to him. Silas looked at they way they looked to each other, it dawned upon him, there was one solution for why they fought for each other so.

"Oh...love? Ha ha ha ha! I don't believe this! Love!" he laughed again. Arcee lowered her helm, Silas had figured out their relationship.

"Hmmm, this makes a golden opportunity for me." he held Blackwolf over the edge, the radio tower below standing like a pike.

"Silas, please leave Blackwolf alone! If you hurt anyone, please hurt me! Just leave him out of this!" he shook his helm again.

"I plan to..." he looked away from her to Blackwolf. "Goodbye...Blackwolf." he dropped Blackwolf. Arcee was filled with dread as Blackwolf disappeared from sight. She could do nothing, at the height he fell from, he would be impaled upon the tower.

She fell to her knees...sadness took over her senses.

"Tell me now...what do you feel Arcee...now that who you care for...is gone?" he got no response.

Her servos suddenly balled into fists.

He heard her mumble something.

"What was that?" he leaned closer.

"This...is...for... **BLACKWOLF!** " she leaped up and uppercut him with her pede. She flipped and landed on her pedes. Her wrist blades activated, she darted over and cut along his side.

He tried to get her with his sword, but she rolled under the strike and got him by the leg as she cut along it. His robot fell due to lacking it's leg support. She repeatedly slashed along his body, leaving even more energon leaking gashes.

He tried to retaliate, he thrust forward his free arm sword, she dodged it, grabbed the blade, took it from his grasp, and drove it through Nemesis Wolf's chest.

"NEXT TIME," she cut along his helm, "STAY AWAY," she made another gash in his chest, "FROM MY FAMILY!" she roundhouse kicked him to the faceplate, knocking him onto his back. He spun from under her and kicked her pedes out from under her.

She fell to her pedes, as soon as he got up, he took the opportunity to kick her in her midsection, then grabbed her by the wings, above his helm, and threw her to the ground. She was so badly injured that her body felt numb, she couldn't move, her vision was fading slowly.

He grabbed her by the neck, and carried her over to the side he had dropped Blackwolf from earlier.

"I'll gladly let you join him if you're so suicidal!" he growled. But to his surprise, she honestly looked relieved.

"Do it..." she leaned her helm back, accepting death. He drew his sword, it tapped against her metal neck.

Before he ended her life, he heard something bang against the Dam, he was confused, he couldn't locate the noise's source.

He looked down, as if he was struck by lightning, a large fist thundered into his faceplate, he dropped Arcee ad his Nemesis Wolf was sent onto his back.

Arcee opened her optics to see what had saved her from death. She saw Blackwolf, a wave of relief befell her, she was so glad to see him okay, but something about him was off.

She looked closer, and saw in his optics.

They were blood red.

He had gone full feral.

Blackwolf growled as grabbed a light post, tore it from it's stand, and smacked Silas back. He threw it aside as if a javelin, and charged Silas.

Silas was unprepared for Blackwolf's feral mode, he drove his sword into Blackwolf's chest as the mech charged him, but Blackwolf didn't seem to notice.

He pulled his fist back, and uppercut Nemesis Wolf. The Prime didn't give Silas a chance to regain himself as he grabbed Silas, and threw him to the ground again.

Silas got up, but Blackwolf began punching him rapidly, left and right, his servos created large dents in Silas's robot. Blackwolf tore a chunk of metal from Nemesis Wolf's body, he was tearing Silas apart limb by limb.

Blackwolf punched him, Silas fell to the ground, Blackwolf stood over him, drew a sword, and aimed for Nemesis Wolf's helm. He was about to destroy Nemesis Wolf and kill Silas once he threw the blade forward.

"Blackwolf?" a faint, whisper like voice called. Suddenly, Blackwolf's blood red optics widened in shock, the anger, the feral wolf in him fell silent.

He turned to look at where the sound had come from. He saw Arcee standing there, his optics almost instantly returned to their handsome golden yellow.

He looked as if he had been struck with a wave of pain as he winced and grabbed his helm. He fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"BLACKWOLF!" Arcee yelled with happiness and worry in her tone.

She darted to his side, wrapping her arms around his downed form. She held him in a metal denting hug.

"Primus Blackwolf, you had me worried sick, don't you ever, EVER, do that to me again!." she didn't think her spark could handle nearly losing him again.

He raised a weak servo and caressed her metal cheek with his thumb digit, she quickly pulled him into a passionate kiss, which he gladly accepted and returned with equal pressure. She felt herself melt into him, and he, her. They suddenly forgot where they were, and what had just transpired, but didn't care at the moment.

They broke from each other, their helms were placed together, looking into each others optics.

"Promise?" she asked his as she sobbed lightly on his shoulder, she had been so torn to see him fall, she thought him dead.

"I promise to never do that again." he smiled as he held her close to him. He looked to where Silas had been, but the leader of MECH had fled. Most likely to repair Nemesis Wolf and prepare MECH for the future battle against NEST.

* * *

 **Okay guys that's the updated ending of chapter 10, hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So it's been a little while since I posted a chapter, but I think it's time I did, since this is going to be a big turning point in the story. So last chapter, S7 was taken down, and the core's energy levels were dropping, so Optimus, Elita, Magnus, and Ratchet immediately started towards the core of Cybertron. But this chapter may seem a little slow in the beginning and at the end.**

* * *

Optimus, Elita, Ultra Magnus, and Ratchet stopped before transforming, all under the shadow of a huge being. The huge, almost skyscraper like transformer's optics were dark voids.

Ultra Magnus opened his chest, his spark chamber revealed, in front of it was a large mechanism, it almost looked like a large, round key. He grabbed it and removed it from his chest. The tool he held was the Metro key, which like the Matrix of Leadership being trusted with Optimus, he was trusted to carry through the stars.

It's purpose was to reactivate the great being who towered over the three mechs and femme. He held it up and aimed towards the huge Cybertronian's chest.

The significance of this key, was that before the core died, there was another huge being, not as large, but still, huge, named Omega Supreme, who was the guardian of the core, but Megatron had nearly killed Omega in a battle between the two, and later, in the midst of combat, was engaged by Trypticon, who cheated in their battle and eventually killed Omega.

But when the Autobots were about to lose the war one day, Megatron had attacked Iacon in a frontal assault, targeting The Ark so the bots' couldn't leave Cybertron. But in their darkest time, Optimus discovered a miracle, a huge Cybertronian who completely turned the tide of the battle.

After the battle, when the last reservoir of energon, that the Autobots and Decepticons had fought an EXTREMELY costly battle over, had ended up in Decepticon control, but at too great a cost to be called a victory.

The Autobots had lost hope that they could leave Cybertron, due to the portal that Grimlock had discovered becoming unstable and soon closing. They had no energon to get the Ark through the portal, so their ally, Metroplex, the huge being who had saved them, gave up his life energy to power the ark, but at the cost of his life, sending him into stasis lock, but in his time of death, he intrusted Ultra Magnus to carry the Metro key, which would one day be able to reactivate his system after his life power had replenished over time.

He now stood, the key help up, aiming at Metroplex's chest and spark chamber. Ratchet looked very unsure of this however.

"Will this truly work? I mean, one would think that it would take thousands of years for a being as large as Metroplex to restore his life energy." he asked Optimus.

"It's our only hope Ratchet, without Metroplex's ability to open the core to Cybertron, we will never be able to reach it before we're too late. We must pray that Metroplex has at least enough power to open the gateway to the core." he hushed them.

"Metroplex, in our time of need, I CALL UPON YOU!" Metroplex yelled, the key took a few seconds before glowing brightly. Then fired a beam of white energy into Metroplex's chest armor.

A surge of light started traveling through Metroplex's body, the white light blared brightly. Until it fell silent, Ratchet almost instantly lost hope. Almost instantly after, the seams of Metroplex's body started glowing red, until everything but his optics were glowing. Then, his optics slowly faded on, and his large hands formed into fists as Metroplex began to reactivate.

The huge walking city, Cybertronian, with all of his might, pulled himself to his huge pedes, trying to watch where he stepped. He looked down upon Optimus, Magnus, Elita, and Ratchet and instantly remembered what had happened.

" **Metroplex online, weapons primed, ready to serve Optimus Prime, leader of the free, defender of the innocent."** He spoke loudly, his voice echoing across the sector.

"Metroplex my old friend, I have longed to see you return, but I apologize to say that we need your help as soon as you are brought back to life, we need you to open the gateway to the core of Cybertron." Metroplex nodded.

" **The gateway will be open when you arrive, but make haste Optimus Prime...I sense a dark presence taking hold over the core of Cybertron, feeding off of it's life energy."** he warned them.

"Then we do not have a moment to lose! Autobots, roll out!" he changed form, along with his companions and compatriot.

 **Omega Three, Nevada, Earth)**

The rising sun barely peered over the horizon of the desert, it had a streak of light that hit the mountain of the hidden base.

It was quiet inside, the bots were still asleep in their quarters, except for a certain sparkmate couple.

In Arcee and Blackwolf's quarters, the two were wide awake, having taken time off of their work lately to just spend time together, especially Arcee, who didn't give him a moments rest in their quarters the night after he had almost died at Hoover Dam.

She laid on top of him, both were panting heavily, she kissed him repeatedly, "I love you." she spoke slightly seductively, yet lovingly into his audio processors.

He returned the kisses she gave, "And I love you..." he looked around their room.

"Thank Primus for the soundproof barriers each quarters has." she looked at him with a raised metal brow.

"You sure didn't seem to care if anyone heard us, we went at it like animals last night." he leaned down, she looked into his golden optics as he leaned in to softly kiss her neck, causing her to moan slightly in response.

"Well you know what you do to me when you press me to go slightly feral..." he pressed with a little more force into her neck.

"We should probably get up, we've only left to recharge our systems' energon before going back at it." she chuckled. He sighed, having enjoyed their time alone.

She got up, her wide hips swaying seductively as she walked away from the berth, purposely doing it so he would stare. He shook his helm and with a heavy sigh, stood up from the berth.

She opened the door to their quarters, checking to see if anyone was awake before walking out into the control center.

In her quarters, Nitalia sat in a crisscrossed position, Jack's head laid on her much larger lap, while she was softly caressing his dark hair.

He had fallen asleep in her lap much earlier, most would expect to feel a sharp pain from the metal they were made of, but they didn't, they were beings made of a soft, metal polymer mesh.

"Jack...sweety it's time to get up hon." his eyes slowly opened as they met her electric yellow optics.

"Morning Tali..." he yawned slowly. He leaned up from her lap and rubbed his eyes.

Arcee heard the door to Nitalia's quarters open, as their daughter and Jack stepped out of the room together, closing the door behind them.

Jack made his way to their raised area, and decided to walk over to the area overlooking the science area, where Blackwolf was forming up a few energon cubes for himself, Arcee and Nitalia.

Blackwolf was so relaxed in what he was doing. Until Nitalia came up from behind him to ask something, "Hey dad-" he jumped up as she caught him by surprise, as he jumped, he helm hit a shelf above him, he growled and cursed in Cybertronian dialect, but he didn't notice his servo smack a vial of something Ratchet had been testing.

The vile flew up, all that could be heard was the sound of something burning, and Jack screaming in agony. Nitalis's optics jumped to where he was.

"JACK!" she reached up to grab him, he had been covered in the stuff, Blackwolf opened his optics to see Jack being held by her in agony.

"Scrap!" he yelled, Arcee ran over, having heard the noise, the others awoke immediately and ran out to see what had happened.

Ironhide ran out first, "What happened?!" he saw Jack's condition and gasped.

"Jack!" he yelled in fear.

"Get him to the infirmary!" Blackwolf ordered Nitalia as she ran to get him there quickly. Arcee opened the door and let Nitalia pass. The young femme carried her lover to the first open medical bed.

"Now what was that stuff he got covered in?!" Arcee asked.

"I think Ratchet was talking about it being an experiment he had with dark energon being mixed with regular energon, but I-I swear this is my fault, I shouldn't have jumped like that." he was ashamed of himself.

"What do we do?" Ironhide asked, Jack was still in agony where he laid.

"Frag, I don't know! I'm no medic, and Ratchet hasn't responded yet!" Nitalia said worriedly.

Blackwolf activated his healing palm, "If it doesn't heal him, it should ease his pain until we figure out what to do." he pressed his palm against Jack, who was still wailing in agony.

"WAIT! Look at the readings!" Jazz, who had joined them, pointed to the medical monitor, they looked to it, the mixed material was alternating Jack's complete body structure, his genes were mixing with the energon mixture.

"It-it's changing him." Blackwolf said in amazement. They could hear suddenly a loud, t-cog noise sound in the room.

 **(Cybertron)**

"We're here!" Optimus yelled back to his allies. They changed forms as they stopped before the gateway center. As Metroplex had promised, the gate to the core was open. Surprisingly, unlike the last time this had happened, there was no security to hinder their progress.

"Let's roll." Optimus ordered as they changed back to their vehicle modes and made their way down the long road leading to the core.

"So when we get to the core, what can we expect to be happening?" Elita asked Optimus as she drove alongside him.

"I do not know, but I pray it is not what I suspect." he spoke in a worried tone.

 **(Iacon)**

Slipstream entered Centurion's temporary quarters, knocking on the door. Seconds later, it opened, revealing Centurion, who had a smile on his faceplate almost instantly once he saw her.

"Hey." he greeted her.

"Hey." she answered back.

"Something up?" he asked her.

"Yes actually, I wanted to talk about something with you." she sat on his berth.

He closed the door, making sure it was locked before turning to look at her. His optics widened slightly when she looked at him with longing optics, a slightly seductive look in them, he stepped towards her and sat next to her.

"So what's up?" he asked calmly. She sighed slowly.

"Well...how to start, I'm really bad at this..." she chuckled.

"It's okay, go ahead." he reassured her.

She looked into his optics, "I've been having these feelings lately, I've honestly felt guilty about how you've done so much for me already and I've done nothing to help you." he was shocked.

"That's not true. You don't need to feel guilty, I'm thankful that we're a couple." she shook her helm.

"Not what I meant, you first trusted me, gave me someone to show my soft side, you let me know what it feels like to be loved again, and you have me a new start as an Autobot. Oh, and I heard you talking about me the other night." he rubbed the back of his helm.

"You...you did?" he asked nervously, she nodded.

 _-flashback-_

" _Hey Chromia, can I talk to you for a bit." Centurion walked towards her.._

" _Yeah sure, what about?" she asked._

" _Well, I needed someone who can understand my feelings." she understood completely._

" _Is this about Slipstream?" she asked, he nodded in response._

" _I just wanted to know if I feel too much. I mean, I love her, I truly do, I mean, besides the fact that she's drop dead gorgeous," he didn't know, but Slipstream was hiding behind a corner, listening to him talk._

" _She's kind, intelligent, independent, brave, caring, and passionate, and I wanna do more for her, but I keep telling myself I've done almost as much as I can."_

 _Slipstream almost gasped, she placed her palm over her spark chamber, her spark was rapidly pulsing after hearing him._

" _I understand what you feel, you're one of a rare breed Centurion, of course, you did come from your father and mother, just know that what you're feeling, is a very good thing to be feeling." she smiled, assuring him of this._

 _-present-_

"But now that I've said this much, I actually did find something I can do to finally repay you." she smiled.

"Oh?" he asked, she nodded. She scooted back slightly, and opened her spark chamber, revealing her spark to him.

"Slipstream, what are you do-?" she cut him off with a metal digit over his lips.

"I love you Centurion, I'm not good at the sappy talk, but I want to be with you, to be your sparkmate." she smiled at his shocked reaction.

"Slipstream, even if we want to, Blackwolf WILL kill us both if we do, he doesn't even know we're together, or if you're even here." she shook her helm.

"If he can't accept it, then as humans say, to hell with him. I care about you more then I am scared of your father." he was shocked.

"Are you sure, I don't wanna rush this and ruin what we have." he gave her the option.

"I said it didn't I? It takes a lot to admit something such as that, especially coming from me..." she leaned in, pressing her metallic lips against his, both instantly melting into one another. He eased her down until she was on her back as he hovered over her.

He returned with as much pressure as she gave him, giving her his everything, his spark chamber opened. Both of their sparks were blue in color, both connected two beams of energy, the second step of the process to becoming sparkmates.

* * *

 **So things are happening! The core is being investigated, something is happening to Jack, then Centurion and Slipstream are finally sparkmates. Blackwolf is gonna be so mad, but oh well.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey guys, welcome back to TFP I'm really sorry, life gets in the way lately, but I'm done with school! YAY! Summer break! That means I may get more time to write, HOPEFULLY! Don't quote me XD.**

* * *

The four bots had been driving ever since they entered the outer core of Cybertron. They could already see the corruption of dark energon taking place in the core. Optimus had seen this once before and dreaded seeing it again.

The farther they traveled into the core, the more corrupted it was, large cyber-slugs were eating away at the dark energon, due to being part of Cybertron's internal defenses. But their attempts were denied as the corruption kept growing twice as much as they ate away.

But after relentless battles of traveling to the core, they arrived the giant sphere in the center of Cybertron. Optimus changed form, along with his comrades. His optics widened at what he saw.

There was a large, shadowy figure, a purple beam of energy entering the core.

"Optimus, what is that?!" Elita stammered.

"The Fallen…we may be too late." he stepped towards the shadow.

"Fallen! Stop what you're doing!" he demanded the ancient being.

The shadow stopped and turned to face Optimus.

"Optimus Prime...one of the last Primes. I expected more from a descendant of the Primes." the figure laughed.

"Fallen, end this! Or else." Optimus warned.

"How do you challenge me? You cannot physically harm me!" Optimus lowered his helm, his chest opened, revealing the Matrix of Leadership.

"You know what will happen if you don't desist!" he growled.

The shadow's eyes widened at the sight of the matrix.

"The Matrix of Leadership…" he knew he was defeated, but he would eventually gain enough power to return to physical form.

"You win this time, but good luck saving the core!" he faded into wind and flew out of the core.

"No!" he ran to the core of Cybertron, which light was fading from their surroundings.

They stepped towards the core. _**"Optimus Prime, your attempts to liberate me of corruption were valiant, but I'm afraid**_ _ **my system is too far corrupted by dark energon**_ _ **."**_ the core spoke to them.

"We're too late..." Optimus feared this happening again.

" _ **I can once again enter a repair cycle, but it will take thousands of years to complete, leaving Cybertron a dead wasteland."**_

"We cannot afford to leave again, we have nowhere to take the Autobot colonies. There must be another way." Optimus suggested.

" _ **There is one way to save my system, the life energy from a Prime can cleanse my system of corruption."**_ They all looked at Optimus and instantly knew what he would do.

"Optmus, you can't!" Elita ran in front of him.

"Elita, if I don't, Cybertron will die, I cannot allow this to happen again, I failed Cybertron once, I won't do it again..." he opened his chest armor. He grabbed the Matrix and removed it from his spark chamber.

"Blackwolf is now the leader of the Autobots. Ultra Magnus, give him the Matrix of Leadership when he returns." he handed Ultra Magnus the matrix. He looked to Ratchet, they hugged one last time.

"Good luck, old friend." he looked to Elita.

"I wish we had more time..." she looked crushed.

"I know...but the time that we have had together after we were reunited…I would never trade it for anything." he smiled, pulling her close for one last embrace. He held her close and kissed her, he caressed her metal cheek, before pulling away.

"We will all meet again, til all...are one." his spark began to glow with life.

Seconds followed, a beam of blue light shot from his spark chamber, every ounce of energy in his being poured from his body.

After seconds of this, his energy gave in, his body fell forward, limp and lifeless.

Ratchet held his body from falling to the ground, "You will be remembered...old friend."

 **(Omega Three, Nevada, Earth)**

The base had been in distress because of the accident Jack had been through. Blackwolf had accidentally gotten him covered in a mixture of energon and dark energon. They didn't know what to do, Ratchet wasn't responding to their messages (for specific reasons).

"What do we do, just let it kill him?!" Nitalia growled, but Blackwolf waved her away instantly.

"What do you insist I do, Nitalia?! I'm no medic! I've done all I could with my healing palm! All we can do is wait and see what it does! Until we get word from Ratchet we're stuck!" he retaliated.

"Do we even know what it will do to him?" she asked in a tone of worry.

"No! Nitalia I hate that this has happened, I wanna try and fix this too, but I physically can't, I'm a fighter, defender, built for front lining combat and strategy, NOT medical purposes." he held his servo to his faceplate and pinched the bridge of his snout.

Jazz came out of the medical room, Arcee followed him, they had confused reactions on their faceplates.

"So…? What could you two make out?" Blackwolf asked. They shrugged.

"You'll wanna see for yourself, this is beyond me." Jazz shook his helm.

Blackwolf looked uncertain, before gesturing for Nitalia to follow him. The medical door opened, revealing the white colored polymer medical lab.

They looked to the berth where Jack was laid earlier, but what they saw didn't look like Jack. What they saw was a large metal being, it was the outline of a man, but the man was made of metal, it was solid metal, almost looking like a liquified metal.

"What the frag is this…?" he asked out loud. Nitalia couldn't process what was happening.

He stepped closer to the berth, never taking his optics off of the metal being. He looked closer and saw that the body was very slowly changing forms again.

"This….this is crazy." Nitalia whispered.

Blackwolf was scanning the form, trying to interpret what this was. He jumped one second and took a step back.

"This can't….this can't be possible!" he stammered.

"What? What is it?" Nitalia looked at him.

"His body...nothing in it is fully organic anymore...it's mostly Cybertronian systems and metal...his body has turned into a protoform." their optics were widened in shock.

"How…? How is that possible?" Nitalia asked, but he shook his helm in response.

"I don't know...Nitalia I want you to stay here and keep watch over this, if it changes, call us, we won't be far." he turned and stepped out of the room, leaving Nitalia with the protoform.

She looked at it. She held her servo close to it, tempted to just touch it. When her servo came into contact with the hand of the protoform, she felt soft, yet warm metal coming together with hers. It put her into a trance almost.

She didn't know what to expect after the process was over, but when it was, she would try to be ready.

" _WHAT?!"_ the voice of June Darby blared over the phone call.

"Look June, Jack had an accident and we're trying to figure out what's happening to him. If you want to come and watch over it-"

" _I'm getting off of work early and will be over there to see what is happening to my baby boy! I swear if anything happens to him Blackwolf, it's gonna be very tempting to go to the authorities!"_ she ended the call. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his snout.

"She'll probably cool off, she wouldn't do that to us, Jack cared about us too much to let her do that." Bumblebee spoke up, Blackwolf nodded, hoping he was right.

 **(Kaon, Cybertron)**

A large fighter jet, larger than Starscream, but had more parts that were connected to a different vehicle showed across the jet. It was beige, white, and had purple stripes across the armor.

The jet came down, changing forms, revealing a titan sized Cybertronian, he had one normal, purple optic, but his other optic was replaced by a short, scope like optic that glowed red. On his arms were very worn Decepticon insignias.

Before him stood Galvatron, looking very smug about himself.

"Blitzwing...it's been a long time." the large Cybertronian bowed to the ex-gladiator.

"Indeed, but why do you need me? Lord Galvatron." he asked.

"There's an Autobot who has been causing me much trouble, Blackwolf, and I've had a betrayal in my ranks, Slipstream, I need a loyal soldier at my side for this. Your skill has been unmatched for a long time." he spoke slowly.

"You know I don't do this for free, what's your pay?" he asked Galvatron.

"A trophy, for Blackwolf is a Prime." Blitzwing looked down and said nothing.

"Forget the price, this one's on the house." he grinned.

 **(Omega Three, Nevada, Earth)**

"Blackwolf, guys, something's happening!" Nitalia called over the intercom. Blackwolf, followed by Jazz, Bumbelebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Ironhide, who were carrying Miko and Raf, all entered the medical lab.

"What's happened Nitalia?!" Blackwolf called as he entered.

"Look!" she pointed at where Jack was supposedly laying.

What they saw, didn't look like Jack at all. There laying on the berth, was a Cybertronian.

He was large, tall, and had a strong build, much like Blackwolf. He was white in paint, but had red striped and decals across his body. His faceplate was similar to that of the old Decepticon known as Dreadwing, but a little less menacing, due to it being golden.

"Who...is this…?" Blackwolf drew out, he knew it was obvious WHO it was but he couldn't believe it.

They heard a car enter the base, all optics were on the gray car, as it came to a stop, and out of it stepped June Darby.

"Where is my son?" she hissed, but in her eyes could be seen, worry.

"Okay June listen to me...before you see him, just promise us you won't freak out." Blackwolf stood in front of the door.

"Why would I freak out?" she had worry in her tone.

He gestured for her to follow. When she entered the room, he lowered his palm to her, which she calmly stepped onto and he hoisted her above everyone to see the Cybertronian, she was confused.

"Where's Jack?" she asked.

"That….that's him….that bot, is Jack." he answered his question. He could already feel the confusion hit her like a flying bag of hammers.

"What?! No, there's no way this can be Jack!" she wouldn't admit it.

"June I'm sorry...but that's your son, the man you gave birth to is the Cybertronian laying before you." Arcee spoke softly.

June didn't say anything for several minutes as she processed the information. The silence was broken, when they heard a voice.

"Hey guys..." the voice sounded like Jack's. They looked at the Cybertronian, he was waking up, his optics finally, slowly opened, revealing two dark blue optics. They all didn't make any noise.

Nitalia's servo was locked with his. Jack felt his hand intertwined with hers, but why was it bigger than hers? He looked at his hands to see metal hands, instant confusion hit him.

"Wait...what?!" he instantly started shaking and freaking out. Blackwolf set June down and ran to control him.

"Jack listen to me...this is very different I know, but you need to calm down, as a Cybertronian you can think yourself to death! Now...calm down...slow thoughts." he held his servos on Jack's shoulders.

"Okay...okay I'm calm." Jack spoke softly. Blackwolf released his shoulders. Jack looked down at his body and his optics widened.

"What happened to me?" he asked suddenly.

"You got covered in a mix of normal and dark energon, it must have replaced your organic tissue and organs with Cybertronian parts, or else it should have killed you." June's eyes widened at that.

"Kill…?" she asked in fear, Blackwolf kept his attention on Jack instead of her question.

"Look I know this must be a huge shock, but know that you're alive, and safe." Jack processed the new information slowly before looking up.

"So….." he slurred.

"This is how you guys see the world?" he asked with slight sarcasm.

Nitalia leaped onto him and began kissing him repeatedly. "Thank Primus you're okay...please don't do that again!" she almost cried as she held him close. He almost chuckled before helding her in return.

"I'll...I'll try not to..." he chuckled, Blackwolf didn't intervene because he thought they deserved this since it was his fault.

" _Just like me and her mother."_ he thought to himself as he smiled.

* * *

 **So guys, finally finished ch. 12 and it took me a whole day of thinking and a trip to the dentist to make this up as I went. Hope you all enjoyed, I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So a lot happened last chapter, Optimus gave his life to keep Cybertron alive, Jack is now a Cybertronian, and Blitzwing is now hunting Blackwolf! Not to mention that there's still a huge battle coming, leading up to confronting The Fallen.**

* * *

 **(Omega Three, Nevada, Earth)**

It had been three days since Jack had been morphed into a Cybertronian, he was having a hard time adjusting to being a three story tall mechanical being that could change forms. They were currently trying to fine him a vehicle. Fowler had heard about what happened, he too had to adjust, but offered to bring a vehicle for Jack to scan.

Blackwolf, Jack, Nitalia, and Arcee stood on top of the base, they heard the crack of jet thrusters in the distance. They all looked across the desert to see a fighter jet flying their war, but it wasn't a normal jet. It looked much more advanced compared to a normal fighter jet.

It was more sharply designed, the thrusters were much more noticeable, they were connected to the back and sides of the jet. The wings were curved with flat edges, the missiles had compartments that they were stored into under the wings, at the front were two powerful, energon infused miniguns on both sides of the cockpit.

It came to a soft landing on the desert roof of Omega Three. The jets came to a quiet stop, minutes later, the windshield opened, and a man stepped out. It was Fowler who stepped out of the jet.

"Well, this is it, the prototype fighter jet, tech boys labeled it as F-thirty two-A-Six, the rest of us just call it the Warhog. It'll suit you well since you loved flying in the suit we made you." he admired Nest's handiwork.

"Thanks Fowler, tell NEST I appreciate it. But…...how do I scan this? Or scan at all?" he looked at the others.

"Okay so just point your sensors at the vehicle," Jack focused on the jet, "Now just look over it and let the scanner do the rest." Blackwolf explained.

Jack's optics glowed with life, a beam of light started moving across and up and down the jet. When it stopped, his body began to shift, the metal of his body reformed to match the parts of the jet.

"Okay so...how do I transform?" he asked.

"You just use your body parts, each piece is like a limb for the human body, just focus and change transform, shift your body so it forms into the jet." Arcee explained. They stood in complete silence, Jack just looked at the ground as he worked on his task.

Suddenly, his body began shifting around, the sound of metal moving and a t-cog broke the silence. His body formed up into the large fighter jet.

"Whoa." he spoke in his vehicle form. "This feels...weird." they chuckled at his response.

"That's expected since you're used to being...human." Ironhide shrugged.

"So...is he going to be a Transformer forever?" June asked.

"Unless we found a way to revert the transformation, yes, he's now a Cybertronian." Blackwolf answered her question.

"Instead of arms and legs the weapons and vehicle feel like my body." Jack was trying to test his thrusters.

But before they could go further, a comm warning came in, Blackwolf opened and awaited for someone to speak. "Hold up." he raised his servo.

" _ **Blackwolf, can you hear me?"**_ Ultra Magnus sounded over the comms.

"I can hear you Magnus, what do you need?" he asked Ultra Magnus.

" _ **I...uh...something's happened…"**_ he sounded nervous.

"What? What's happened Ultra Magnus?" he asked.

 **(Iacon, Cybertron)**

The mood of Iacon was quiet, depressed.

In the central square of Iacon, a long line of the Elite Guard, next to the Sword Mechs' and the Autobot militia led to the very center of the city. At the very beginning part of the line, eight mechs stood. Blackwolf stood next to Ratchet, behind them was Bumblebee, standing next to Bulkhead. Standing behind Bumblebee and Bulkhead was Ironhide, standing next to Jazz.

In between the lines of two was a large, long metal sarcophagus, with a large Autobot logo engraved into the center. Unusually, there was a silk cover that was colored by red, white, and blue stripes. At the end of the line of soldiers, was the members of Team Prime and the named Autobots.

Ultra Magnus stood proudly as usual atop the stand that awaited the end. Even the humans, Miko, who was in the Apex armor, Raf and June who were given suits from NEST, and Johnson, who was using Jack's old suit.

Jack stood next to Nitalia, next to them was Centurion and Slipstream. Even Grimlock stood with the Autobots along with the Predacons and Predaking. The mechs at the end of the line leaned down and grabbed hold with their left or right servos. Once they all gripped hold of it, they hoisted it up, sliding their opposite servos under it for support.

They began marching, the sarcophagus in grip as they took each step with caution. As soon as they passed the edge of the line, the long line of Autobot soldiers raised their right servos, and saluted as they passed through.

Blackwolf felt his emotions and strength start to falter as he felt his optics tearing up, it wasn't common for a mech like him to start crying but even a war veteran like him has limited strength to hold on to their emotions. But he held it together and kept his tears back.

They soon walked along Team Prime, who all saluted, except Elita who was bawling her optics out, unable to control her emotions.

They stood before Ultra Magnus finally, who stepped aside for them to pass. There was a table, clamps were placed at each corner, they brought the sarcophagus above the table, then rotated and slowly laid it onto the table. The large metal claws clamped down onto the sarcophagus and held it in place.

Ultra Magnus nodded for the others but Blackwolf and Ratchet to disband from the center. Above the table and the sarcophagus was a huge statue, a statue of Optimus, his proud stature showing from it.

Ultra Magnus looked to Blackwolf, nodded. Blackwolf stood in the center, gaining everyone's attention.

He looked down for a few seconds before looking back up. "A brave mech has passed from the universe...Optimus was a Prime, a leader, a warrior...a friend." his voice faltered slightly before he regained his composure.

"Optimus took leadership from Zeta Prime in the spur of the moment, but he once admitted that he didn't want to lead, but when the Autobots faced their darkest times, he stepped up and became the leader we needed. When we left Cybertron, he carried Cybertron's spark with him. In the end, he saved Cybertron once again. Now, we must make it our duty, our purpose to fight."

"Optimus had a goal to see Cybertron return to it's golden age, in a new age of freedom and peace, he almost got to see his wish, but we must achieve it for him. Even now, the barbarian Decepticons plot to destroy the future he sought for Cybertron."

But as the new leader of the Autobots...I'd like to formally tell Galvatron that if he wants to destroy our future, our freedom! He's welcome to try! I for one won't stand to see them take away our freedom! We face a time of battle fellow Autobots! We must all work together to defeat the Decepticons! This war is ours! Ours to fight! Ours to win!" he yelled.

He raised his fist. "For Freedom! For Cybertron! **For Optimus**!" he chanted.

" **FOR OPTIMUS!"** The army of Autobots yelled.

After the crowd calmed down, Ultra Magnus stepped up and turned to Blackwolf.

He held out something that made Blackwolf's optics widen.

He presented him the Matrix of Leadership.

"I...am not worthy..." Blackwolf sighed, but Ultra Magnus shook his helm.

"Blackwolf. You have proven yourself to be a true leader, you've earned the respect of the Autobots and continue to fight for our cause. You have shown that you can lead us both as a speaker, and as a general. So I order you, open your chest plating, and take up, the Matrix of Leadership." he didn't falter.

Blackwolf lowered his helm and nodded, his chest opened, revealing his spark chamber, protecting his golden spark. The Matrix began floating suddenly, and quickly flew into Blackwolf's spark chamber and his chest plating quickly closed as a bright light emitted from his chest.

A large light surrounded him, until minutes after, it died out. Blackwolf stood, a new feeling entered his body, a sense of life he had never felt. He felt like his system was more clear.

He felt like Optimus.

 **(Kaon, Cybertron)**

"Lord Galvatron!" the soldiers yelled to their leader.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We've spotted a ceremony, they were honoring a fallen Autobot." he was interested now.

"Who?" he asked.

They hesitated, "Optimus Prime." his optics widened.

Several minutes passed and he said nothing. They were nervous.

"Lord….Lord Galvatron?" he jumped with wide optics.

"If Optimus has fallen then now is the precise time to strike! Prepare the army, and the driller beast! We must move out before Blackwolf tries to make a move to end the war."

"Now sir?" they asked.

"YES! Without Optimus's leadership, the Autobot army is weakened! But that gap in leadership will very soon be filled by Blackwolf! He may be young but our mistake was making him righteous! He may be a fighter but he's a natural leader! We need to take the fight to Iacon now!" he stepped out, below him, his army was training below his metal balcony.

"DECEPTICONS!" he thundered, gaining their attention.

"A new age has come! An age of tyranny and order! But the lies of freedom and peace continue to thrive! We must eradicate these false beliefs from the universe! Now is the time to march to Iacon! We shall leave none alive!"

He let them process this information.

"Show no mercy! Spare no one! Destroy everything that opposes us! The time of the Primes, is gone! Now, is the time, of the emperors and destruction! WE SHALL BE THE RULERS OF THIS AGE!" he yelled, the army yelled with him. Blitzwing stood at his side, amazed at the leaders ability to rally a whole army.

"There will be no dawn for freedom." Galvatron growled.

 **(Iacon, Cybertron)**

The ceremony had finally ended, the humans returned to Earth, along with Jack, Nitalia, and Bumblebee to watch over base. Now, they were forming a plan of where and when to meet the Decepticons.

Blackwolf, Ultra Magnus, Ironhide, and Arcee stood around a large map, the entire length between Iacon and Kaon, the middle point being the Sea of Rust.

As they were talking, a Cybertronian jet flew into base, it changed into Jetfire. He was followed by three more Aerial bots.

"Jetfire, Air-Raid, Silverbolt, what do you have to report?" Blackwolf asked. Jetfire's expression showed only shock.

"They're on the move! The Decepticons are mobilizing their entire army! They plan to meet us at the sea of Rust." Blackwolf's optics widened.

"How many?!" he asked the old sky commander.

"Too many, almost twenty to thirty thousand." Blackwolf's optic widened further.

"Primus help us...very close to, or greater numbers than we possess. We have maybe twelve thousand, including our militia." Ultra Magnus sighed.

"There's gotta be some way we can face them." Arcee spoke up.

"If we had a few more thousand soldiers, maybe." Blackwolf sighed.

"Have we not?" she asked. They were now shocked, they looked at her with confused expressions.

"If you haven't noticed, a whole city of Autobots watched as their beloved leader was put to rest, they will want to fight for him! They will come to the call of Optimus." Blackwolf and everyone else was shocked.

"Even now you continue to amaze me!" he stepped to her and pulled her to meet his lips, she savored the embrace, slowly melting into it as he did as well.

They separated, both lightly panting, Blackwolf looked to Ultra Magnus.

"Magnus, make a call over Iacon and the outskirts, we need to form a larger militia, and we've got an army to prepare." he ordered, Ultra Magnus nodded, turning to take the orders to be enforced.

"We've got a battle to fight." he growled.

The clock keeps ticking down to the final battle between freedom and tyranny.

* * *

 **So was that a good chapter? Hope it was, I'm getting anxious to begin the big battle but it probably wont start for another two or three chapters, so we'll see how it goes then.**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Before Optimus's ceremony, Iacon, Cybertron)**

The space bridge opened, Blackwolf and Arcee, followed by the others ran through it. He saw the looks on every Autobot's faceplate, Optimus had fallen.

Once everyone was inside, he looked for his son to check on his condition. When he spotted Centurion, he froze.

There was a femme next to him, the very femme who had nearly killed his best friend, Drift. And his son's arm was around her shoulder. Slipstream's optics met his furious golden optics.

"YOU!" he growled, he began marching through the crowd towards her. Centurion gasped and stepped in front of her. Blackwolf's knuckle claws extended.

Ultra Magnus stood in front of Blackwolf to prevent him from advancing. "Why is she here Magnus?!" he asked his ally.

"She is now an Autobot Blackwolf, and defended as one of us." the old commander steped aside finally, thinking Blackwolf had calmed down.

"She doesn't deserve our mercy, nor our protection! Give me one good reason I shouldn't make her a stain on the wall!" his fangs reflected the light of the room. Slipstream smirked.

"If only you had defended Drift with such furiosity." she smirked. His optics went red for seconds. He lunged, grabbed her by her helm, and threw her into the nearest wall with earthshaking strength.

Centurion lunged and held him back, Blackwolf looked down at his enemy. "You mention Drift ever again, and I'll show you furiosity, you murderess glitch!" he snarled. She stood up and wiped the dripping energon from her lower metal lip.

"Easy dad!" he released his dad.

"She's not your enemy!" he growled.

"SHE'S NOT MY ALLY EITHER! Should I tell him why I hate you?" he asked her with anger mixed with sarcasm. Slipstreams optics widened, Centurion was confused.

"She tried to kill you, right?" Blackwolf shook his helm.

"That happened almost at the end of the great war, this was at the midpoint, when the Autobots were able to go on the offensive still. We made several runs to evacuate Autobot or neutral refugees. On One of these runs, Drift led the mission." he sighed, remembering that dreadful day.

 _ **(The Midpoint of the war for Cybertron)**_

 _The Autobot elite guard had been on a successful campaign, taking back several locations back from the Decepticons._

 _The Decepticon commanders, besides Megatron, were unprepared for Ultra Magnus's strategic command on the field, how he maneuvered his soldiers with ease and without a single failure in battle._

 _Since the Decepticons were going on the Defensive, it gave many cities of refugees a chance to escape their tyranny. The Decepticons didn't allow their citizens to escape, so the Autobots would raid in hit and run attacks so the refugees could escape during the chaos._

 _It was late, Decepticon guards were patrolling the walls of one of their smaller towns. It was anything but quiet while the refugees cried out, begging for their freedom. Megatron usually answered their begging with an iron fist._

 _He'd have some tortured, even executed to make an example, to show their people with mixed feelings what would happen to traitors._

 _Two golden optics peered at the town in the distance, along with a pair of blue optics. Blackwolf and Drift were surveying the town for the troops to be ready. They had, under their command, twenty marauders, thirty blaster rifle wielding members of the Autobot militia, five rocket troops, and ten shotgunners._

" _What do you see?" Drift asked._

" _Four guards on the wall, from what I can see, there are about ten soldiers guarding the interior perimeter, but from what we've seen recently, Megatron's been keeping large garrisons of several dozens, we won't have long to get those refugees out of there before they sound the alarm. This is what I'm thinking, I'll lead the attack, while you wait outside the town in the ship, once the conflict begins, you start loading refugees into the ship." Drift nodded in agreement._

" _I'll be ready." Drift backed up and vanished into the shadows._

" _Autobots, move out. Stay low, and don't get spotted, await my signal to attack." he ordered, leaping down and beginning his march._

 _The Decepticon garrison kept watch over the length of their territory, but they were currently stretched thin. It wouldn't be long until Ultra Magnus reached the town with his army._

 _Two guards stood next to each other, both unaware of anything until, out of the dark, a large Cybertronian, his faceplate hidden by a battle mask and red glowing visor, leaped at them. The Cybertronian landed as he drove his swords through the both of them. All optics in the town were on him._

" _FOR CYBERTRON!" Blackwolf roared as the Autobots began leaping onto the wall. The marauders leaped over, their hammers and shields in hand and began crushing the Decepticon defenders. The militia climbed up to the wall, they began firing their automatic blasters at the Decepticons, who were still trying to figure out what was happening._

 _The rocket soldiers reached the wall and began firing their rockets at any open Decepticon they could target in the commotion. The shotgunners leaped over the walls and began cutting through the Decepticons with their scattershot blasters._

 _Drift's ship flew down, with a thud, it landed softly onto the metal ground. He opened the cargo storage compartment and ran out to begin his job._

 _Within minutes, there were Autobot and Neutral civilians running out to get into the ship. Blackwolf was fighting several defenders. He ducked under one's attacks, dodged another, and drove his blade through the nearest one's chest._

 _He dropped the body from his sword, he looked and grabbed another defender's arm before he was struck, and pulled the con onto his blade. He pushed the corpse off of his sword, he looked at the last one, who didn't back down for some reason._

 _The Decepticon started rapidly throwing attacks at him, but Blackwolf kept dodging them, until with a growl, he brought his swords sideways, and sliced the Decepticon in half._

 _Suddenly, a blaring, repeating pattern of sirens began blasting into the sound barriers._

 _He opened his communicator. "Drift what's the status of the refugees?" he asked._

" _ **I've almost got them all into the ship, just a little longer!"** His friend answered. He saw as more soldiers began charging from the barracks. _

" _Marauders! Form a line! C'mon bots! Let's show these cons who they're dealing with!" The marauders began interlocking their shields. The militia and rocket troopers fired at the wave from above._

 _The shotgunners stood on an elevated area to blast through the Decepticon charge. The wave hit the line of shields as the two forces clashed. The marauders held strong, but unlike the vanguard, which could form an almost Impenetrable phalanx, couldn't skewer the cons upon spears, due to their weapons being hammers, so they were on the verge of being pushed far enough to where the line would break._

 _Blackwolf's communicator opened. **"The refugees are all loaded up into the ship! Get out of there!"** Drift ordered him._

" _Autobots! Fall back! Fall back to the main army!" Blackwolf ordered. The marauders, with all their force, shoved the Decepticons back with their shields. The shotgunners and militia covered the rear until the rest got out. Following them, the shotgunners fell back and over the wall._

 _The militia fell from the wall behind the shotgunners, running behind the rest of the Autobots as they made their retreat._

 _Drift's ship was ready but Blackwolf saw as the garrison climbed over the walls._

" _ **Go Drift, we'll be fine! Get those refugees out of here!"** he ordered. The ship pulled up, slowly due to it's size and the increased weight inside the ship. _

_Blackwolf heard the sudden crack in the sound barrier as the sound of jet thrusters filled the air. He looked up and saw a Cybertronian jet flying towards the ship. It wasn't Starscream, too slim, and not as loud. He zoomed in on it, he saw a purple, dark green, and black color scheme covering the jet._

" _Slipstream..." he gasped._

" _DRIFT! It's Slipstream, go now!" he ordered, he ran in the direction of Drift's ship, still taking off._

 _Drift tried to get the ship in the air as quickly as possible, but he could see Slipstream flying directly at the ship. He looked back at the refugees, there was even a sparkling among them. He grimaced, before opening the rear hatch. "GO!" he yelled to them, they didn't understand._

 _Blackwolf saw the rear hatch open and was confused. "Drift what are you doing?!" he opened his communicator._

 _Drift sighed, some tears falling from his optics. He pulled with all force, and made the ship tip back, causing the refugees to fall out, he saw the sparkling, in the grasp of a femme, fall from the ship. He felt one last wave of happiness that from his death, came a new life for that sparkling, and he was happy with that._

 _He looked out at Blackwolf and smiled. "Goodbye...old friend..." he closed his optics as Slipstream fired her missiles at the ship._

" _HANG ON!" Blackwolf yelled as he ran towards the ship._

 _But it was a faulty attempt as the missiles collided with the ship, causing it to explode on impact. The ship roared in a fiery inferno as it fell from the sky._

" _ **DRIFT**!" Blackwolf yelled in shock, dread, and pain. He saw the ship hit the ground. He fell to his knees, tears fell from his optics. _

_He looked back up, seeing Slipstream, staring at him with her cocky smirk. Seeing her boiled his energon, he growled, the sadness left him and only rage filled his senses._

" _ **YOU**!" he yelled to her, she raised an eyebrow. _

_He pointed to his optics as the rage, the fury, filled his optics as they went blood red._

" _MARK THESE OPTICS! BECAUSE THE NEXT TIME YOU SEE THEM, THEY WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU WILL SEE IN THIS UNIVERSE!" She chuckled, but it was empty, because she had just made a nemesis of a powerful foe._

 **(The present/past to chapter 13)**

They were all silent. Most of them hadn't expected to hear that. They knew that a seeker killed Drift, but not which seeker. Centurion was speechless, he looked at Slipstream with shocked optics. Her optics were low to the ground, filled with dread, regret.

But then, Centurion did something they didn't expect. He turned to Blackwolf, and with a hint of nervousness, spoke.

"That day has long since passed, dad." he attempted, but Blackwolf pushed that away.

"That day will live forever! I still see that crash every day I look back on the past! Just because she wears that insignia, does not make up for what she did!" he got close to Centurion, he looked into his optics and noticed they were very bright, much like his when he got close to Arcee. He looked at Slipstream, who's eyes were glowing brightly as well.

He began to piece it together, the odd behavior of Centurion, Nitalia's nervousness when around him recently, Arcee's expressions when he was kind to her, and the time he had thought to see Centurion enter base at early times. His optics widened.

"No..." they were shocked.

"No. No, no, no no no no NO! Please do not tell me this has happened!" he growled.

"YES! Okay yes! It's true...we're...sparkmates." he sighed, looking at Slipstream.

"How long…?" his father asked.

"Huh?" Centurion asked.

"HOW LONG?!" Blackwolf asked again.

"Since the energon mine incident." Blackwolf's optics widened.

"Unbelievable. My own son, and my arch nemesis, sparkmates. What makes you think I'll allow this!" this time, Centurion stood in front of her.

"Dad...I love her...and if you wont allow this, then you lose me, you may be my dad, but you don't control my emotions." Slipstream was shocked that he stood up to his father like this.

Now Arcee stood forward, "Blackwolf...doesn't this remind you of a moment from the past?" he looked confused, until he realized that she was talking about when he was infected by the virus, how he almost killed Ratchet over accusing them of their relationship and bonding as sparkmates.

"Doesn't it remind you of how we fought to be together?" she asked him. He realized she was right.

He felt ashamed that he was now in Ratchet's position.

"Primus...how time has passed. How times have changed. It used to be so simple." he looked down.

"Well, wherever we go, things never seem to be simple." he chuckled at that and looked back up at her, then to his son and Slipstream, whose servos were intertwined.

He sighed.

"Fine...but DON'T...make me regret this." he looked at Slipstream one last time. Centurion would have cheered with victory, but decided to stay quiet.

"Now...where's Optimus?" he looked at Ultra Magnus, who sighed.

* * *

 **WELL! There's chapter 14. I know it may be confusing to be in front of chapter 13 due to it happening before the events of chapter 13, yet being placed after. It just seemed like it would be a better idea then to be boring and put it as chapter 13.**


	15. Chapter 15

**(Kaon, Cybertron)**

Blitzwing flew into Kaon, going towards the barracks where the Decepticon army was beginning their march from. The giant army marched in a surprisingly coordinated, filed line. Each soldier was lined by type.

The lead soldiers were the marauders, behind them were the Decepticon melee infantry, who used weapons such as energon infused, swords, axes, maces, and spears.

The infantry marching behind the melee infantry, the Decepticon rifle infantry, which was the smallest portion of the army. Behind them, the defenders, their large energon turrets in hand marched behind. At the end of the line, there were sixteen Decepticon titans, they were in their large hover tank forms.

Galvatron led the army in the front, sending orders during the march out of Kaon, but the air was filled with the sound of thrusters. Galvatron saw as Blitzwing flew down to meet him, once he was low enough, he changed forms and landed in front of the former gladiator.

Galvatron raised his fist, signaling for the army to halt. The entire army of thirty thousand decepticons came to a halt, Galvatron was leaving his named soldiers here, except Soundwave, Brawl, Airachnid, and Blitzwing. Knockout and Onslaught would stay behind.

"Lord Galvatron, we have a situation. The Autobots...they're raising a huge militia, it reaches to almost four thousand. With the eight thousand soldiers of the vanguard and four thousand swordmechs, it makes up about sixteen thousand troops on their side. That doesn't count the artillery they have, it's small, but they have it. Two thousand of the militia was marauders and defenders." he paused before continuing.

"The other half of the militia is melee infantry that has blaster rifles equipped. The artillery they have is just energon cannons, not titans. It changes our plans...and Blackwolf, he now has the Matrix of Leadership." Galvatron eyed him.

"And you slaughtered him…?" Galvatron asked. Blitzwing looked down.

"I...missed my chance." he sighed. Galvatron's optics widened in anger.

"Fool! With his leadership, they will quickly rally in battle! Especially now that they have more soldiers then we interpreted." he sighed.

"Head to the old hives, find Shockwave and bring forth the tsunami of Insecticons." Blitzwing sighed, changing forms and flying off into the distance.

Galvatron looked back to the army, "AUTOBOTS! MECHS! FEMMES! PRIMES! This battle will be their end, THE SEA OF RUST SHALL BE THEIR GRAVE! TO WAR!" the army cheered with a blood chilling cry. He ordered them forward as he began leading the army once again.

 **(The previous night, Iacon, Cybertron)**

Above the gathering army of Autobots, Blitzwing observed the growing army of Autobots. He had been watching this for over five days. The militia of Autobots grew every day by the hundreds.

He had been assigned this mission when Galvatron learned Optimus had died, to see what the Autobots were planning while he prepared to move the army. At the same time, his job was to kill Blackwolf.

One of these nights, he saw his chance to achieve his goal. He had a large energon powered sniper rifle. Blackwolf was speaking with Ultra Magnus about strategies for the army in the time of battle, but was completely unaware of what was watching him.

When his sights were hovering over Blackwolf's helm, he felt someone watching him. He lowered his rifle and looked back to see someone he never thought he would.

Standing there was Steeljaw, his dark yellow optics illuminating the roof of the building.

"Steeljaw..." Blitzwing muttered.

"Blitzwing." Steeljaw half whispered with a growl.

"Been a long time." Blitzwing spoke.

"Yes...when you went awol...and left the Decepticons." Steeljaw remembered it.

"I suppose you're here to attempt an assassination on Blackwolf." Steeljaw looked at the energon rifle. Blitzwing nodded in response.

"I'm here to KILL Blackwolf, not ATTEMPT to kill him." he smirked.

"Then I can't let you proceed." Steeljaw surprised him.

"Why? I thought you hated your brother." Blitzwing growled.

"Once...maybe. Or maybe I just hated myself because I couldn't accept who he had become. I'll admit, he's a sap like any Autobot, but he still surprises me from how much he's capable of." Steeljaw looked down at his brother and somewhat smiled.

"Well...if you're going to get in my way..." Blitzwing drew his large sword, "Then this will have to end violently." Steeljaw recognized the blade.

"That sword..." his optics widened.

"Carved from the wing of Breakaway." the sword had a dark tan color to it, along with the green stripes that used to cover Breakaway's body.

"You're insane." he growled.

"So they say!" Blitzwing cackled insanely.

Steeljaw retracted his large, three clawed fist weapon. "Enough of this!" he charged the psychopathic killer. Blitzwing smirked and charged at Steeljaw as well.

The two clashed. Blade on blade. Steeljaw blacked and parried Blitzwing's strike, he raised his fist and uppercut the mercenary, sending him on his back. Steeljaw ran and kicked him into the wall of the roof.

Blitzwing got up and onto his pedes and readied himself again. This time, he waited for Steeljaw to swing first, he blocked the attacks and dodged under Steeljaw's following swings from his three long claws.

He attempted to slash along Steeljaw's armor; but Steeljaw was prepared for this, he grabbed Blitzwing's arm and began pushing the blade towards his faceplate, the edge of the blade nearing ever closer.

Then...all of the sudden, Steeljaw stopped, he released the blade, but also had a mysterious smirk covering his faceplate.

"What? Why didn't you kill me?" Blitzwing was really confused now.

"I don't have to win this fight...just hold you off until your mission here fails." Blitzwing's optics widened, he ran to his rifle, still at it's stand. He looked over the edge to where Blackwolf was, but his target had already went back into the barracks.

"No!" he looked back at Steeljaw, who still had that smirk on his faceplate. He growled before leaping into the air, and changing into his jet form, and blasting off in the direction of Kaon.

 **(The present...finally XD)**

"You're sure Steeljaw?" Blackwolf asked his brother.

"I know so...he had an agenda, but not his own. He was trying to kill you, so the army would lose it's main leader." Blackwolf sighed.

"Then we must move out, immediately. We cannot wait for more recruits." they entered the barracks to find no one from Team Prime, or the Swordmechs.

"Where…?" Steeljaw looked around.

Arcee appeared, she looked distressed.

"Arcee! What's...where is everyone? Along with the swordmechs?" he asked her.

"Blackwolf I tried, really I did!" she stammered.

"What do you mean?!" he was shocked.

"Ultra Magnus...he took the entire army of swordmechs, he left the vanguard and the militia. Everybody else went to cut him off at the pass to Iacon, to keep him from getting them all killed." his optics widened.

"When?!" he asked.

"Not long...maybe half an hour ago." he growled.

"Just great...FRAG! I thought Ultra Magnus would be an exception to disobeying orders. I told him we needed to use both the old fortress AND the main field, if he tries to use the pass alone, that leaves the fortress unguarded, which blocks the other path to get around them. They could be flanked, or the Decepticons could reach Iacon!" he growled.

"Did he take the aerial bots?!" he asked Arcee.

"No." she answered.

"Good. Order Jetfire to remain here, the same with Grimlock and the Predacons. They must be our last defense if we fail to reach the Sea of Rust in time. Also, send orders to the vanguard and militia, tell them to begin filing up, we need to be ready to march." Arcee nodded and ran off to give the orders.

Steeljaw was left alone as Blackwolf dealt with getting the army in order. But very soon, he felt he wasn't alone. He turned back and looked upon Slipstream.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You need help to go after Blitzwing, I saw him heading west, away from the Sea of Rust, Kaon, and Iacon." she sighed.

"He's planning something…okay, I'll go with you." he left to get his old ship prepared.

Blackwolf soon saw Steeljaw's ship, and Slipstream fly out of Iacon's hangar. He sighed and lowered his helm, he had hoped his brother would join the march, but yet again, his brother's endless agenda stepped forward.

"Well...it's just me and you Cee." she smiled, he returned it. As soon as they entered Iacon square, he could already see the nervous or frightened expressions on the vanguard's soldiers. He couldn't lead them this way.

He sighed and looked back at them.

"Is that fear, I see upon you? Tell me...is this not the vanguard?" he questioned the army of spear wielding mechs. They all looked at each other in slight confusion.

"Is this not the same vanguard, that led the charge at the battle for the Crystal Gardens?" they all sort of nodded in agreement.

"The vanguard...who led a successful campaign during the war, destroying and capturing hundreds of Decepticon outposts?!" he began to raise his voice. They began to see where he was going with this and began agreeing with him, nodding or speaking out.

"The vanguard who turned the tide of battle when our times looked dark, when the decepticons were massing an assault unto Iacon, I ask you again, ARE YOU NOT THE ELITE VANGUARD?!" this time, a thundering roar of cheers erupted from them.

He waited for the army to calm down "So that being said...you have all seen what the Decepticons are capable of. They are tyrannical, fraggers who will fight us as fanatics! But they do not know WHO they are up against." he let them stay on track.

"Autobots! Autobots are peace! Autobots are FREEDOM! And in this war...WE ARE AUTOBOTS!" he turned and ordered them forward. The army was cheering as they began their march. The militia soon followed, along with their artillery.

Arcee was astonished, that in just a matter of minutes, Blackwolf turned a fearful army into a fully charged power house, another thing she loved about him. He was a leader, and a damn good one.

She nudged his arm and looked up at him, smirking. "I'm so proud of you." he quickly leaned down and they gave each other one quick kiss before continuing their march.

As the army marched out of the city, the citizens who remained laid energon crystals in their path to respect them as they left. A mech in the vanguard was approached by a young sparkling, which a femme ran out to grab.

He looked down at it and picked up the young Cybertronian and hugged it colse to him, along with the femme. The army came to a halt, the mech looked around in confusion, until he turned to see Blackwolf, standing right next to him.

"Is this your sparkling and sparkmate soldier?" Blackwolf asked him seriously. The soldier handed the femme the sparkling and stood attention.

"Yes sir." he answered.

Blackwolf looked at the femme holding the sparkling and smiled.

"I'll do everything in my power...to make sure he comes back safely." the femme silently thanked Blackwolf, before he returned to the head of the army, along with Arcee who continued to be astonished.

 **(The Outskirts of the Sea of Rust)**

Galvatron looked as the huge driller beast he had taken control of began drilling it's way through the rusty metal.

"The army will be in place by tomorrow sir!" the soldier next to him updated.

"Good...they will be unprepared for our numbers to come pouring from the very mountain itself!" he growled as he changed forms and flew back to the army.

 **(Unknown location, Cybertron)**

The small Cybertronian ship and seeker flew quickly in pursuit of Blitzwing.

"What do you think Blitzwing and the cons are planning?" she asked him.

He opened his ship's communicator. "I don't know...but if it's what I suspect, then we better hope we're not too late to find out." he sighed before continuing to focus on flying.

* * *

 **Hey guys, so that'll do for chapter 15, I know it was shorter then most of the others but I kinda ran out of ideas to keep the chapter going. So I've been trying to plan out chapter 16, which I confirm WILL be when I hope to kick off the battle. MAYBE, don't quote me, it may not be until chapter 17 for all we know.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry guys! I've been on a week long vacation before I soon have to return to school...High School...ugh. I need to finish this story before I get started but idk if I will be finished, there's still quite a bit left of this story. Anyway, the battle is soon to be upon the bots! Let's see how my battle literacy goes!**

* * *

Steeljaw crawled along the dark rusted metal. He had hated coming to this place but had no choice due to Blitzwing's mysterious disappearance west of Iacon and Kaon. Behind him was Slipstream, she too hated this place. The hives were a terrifying place due to their history on Cybertron.

This was the first breeding ground of the Insecticons, where they grew in numbers rapidly and became a tsunami of unstoppable strength. These were the places that put fear in even Grimlock's spark.

"Steeljaw...look!" she pointed to the flickering lights above the hives, that had to be where Shockwave was at work.

"We'll wait for dark to move in so we can advance...I don't wanna be caught here in daylight." he growled as he looked upon the patrolling Insecticons.

 **(The Sea of Rust)**

The large army of Swordmechs led by Ultra Magnus stood at the pass to Iacon, very confused by Team Prime's decision of not letting them pass the gates. His plan was to form a defensive line inside the pass, but it would leave the fortress and it's separate pass open for their force to be flanked.

"I ORDER YOU BOTS...TO OPEN THE GATE!" he yelled to Team Prime and all of the named Autobots who came, which still remained unfazed.

"On Blackwolf's orders, the gate does not open!" Ironhide called back.

"GAH! By dawn tomorrow, if that gate isn't open, I will be forced to attack!" he yelled, soon ordering the army to encamp for the night. The swrodmechs' all set up their own individual areas to rest in.

"I Don't know what he was thinking, leaving Iacon without Blackwolf and the rest of the army." Ratchet growled.

"We'd better hope Blackwolf arrives with the rest of the main army before tomorrow." Elita sighs.

"I'd like to see him try! He knows that attacking his fellow Autobots will inaugurate civil war!" Ironhide growls.

"If you haven't noticed, Ironhide, we're outnumbered!" Sideswipe huffed.

"It doesn't matter. I don't think Ultra Magnus would attack us!" Centurion spoke his mind, earning a nod from Nitalia.

"I won't take any chances, Ultra Magnus obviously doubts Blackwolf's leadership. IF he does attack us, then we need to be ready to hold out until Blackwolf arrives with the Elite Guard and the militia." Ratchet growled over their chatter.

"So we work on defensive positions. We'll need us all for this planning of where we'll all be placed if we are under attack." he observed the structure of the pass wall.

"Well for start, I'd have every heavy fighter like the wreckers holding the front wall, with Warpath providing artillery fire." the red titan nodded as he observed where he would be stationed.

"Then have all the rest of us in strategic locations to provide support to our main fighters. Such as Jazz, Sideswipe, and others to fill the line, behind them will be Arcee, Chromia, and Elita to provide extra support." Mirage added, having been there the whole time.

 **(Halfway to the Sea of Rust)**

Blackwolf panted as he had been jogging in front of the army, Arcee at his side, and keeping the moving pace for the large army. He had been doing this nonstop for long and hard hours after they passed through the gates of Iacon.

He had much energy yes, but even he couldn't be expected to go on forever with no rest. Arcee placed a servo on his shoulder, urging him to look at her. She was light on her pedes and could go for several more hours but she knew Blackwolf needed to rest eventually.

"Blackwolf, you and the entire army are exhausted. It's time to stop and form an encampment til tomorrow." he stopped, sighing. She was right of course. He raised his servo to order the army to a quick halt.

He turned and looked at the army. "ALRIGHT BOTS! Set up shelters and get rest, for tomorrow, we have a long run ahead." he would remind them one last time.

"Tomorrow...WE MARCH FOR THE SEA OF RUST!" he yelled, allowing the army to split up and begin preparing for the night.

He dropped his own small pad, which formed up a large bunker, like tent. Inside was a three dimensional map of the Sea of Rust, along with a large, simple designed berth. He and Arcee moved up to the map, looking over the field of the sea.

"It's gonna be a bloody battle this one. We'll need to have a long ling extending across the field. Even that leaves a cave line that goes past our line and directly to the old fortress and the second pass, unguarded." he sighed.

"So we need a force of soldiers garrisoned in the fort when the time of battle comes. We'll need the militia inside the fort. The vanguard and swordmechs will form the main line...hopefully if Ultra Magnus is on talking terms by then." he sighed, along with her on this matter.

"The Decepticons will outnumber us three to one, maybe more then that. But if we can hold out, we can wear out their numbers, and perform a counter charge. It can be done." he nodded as he looked upon the map.

"I fear for the militia. If they're caught in open fighting…I fear that they'll suffer great losses in this battle." she added.

"Arcee we'll be lucky to win this battle with half of our army standing. Hell if we even have a third of it remaining It'll be a victory." he growled at remembering how greatly outnumbered they were.

"At this point...I wonder if it would be easier to just give up...go home…?" he sighed, she was shocked.

"Blackwolf what are you…?" she wondered.

"Arcee I value the lives of my bots...but I value yours just as much...I want them to know that I can lead them to victory..." he stood up at this. "But...how do I tell those mechs and femmes out this tent...that most of them will be dead before this battle is over!" he growled as he held his helm...his mind beginning to overwork itself.

"Blackwolf when they joined the army, they knew the risk. You and I both know that war is ugly...and death is uglier. We both know that not everyone makes it out of war. But those soldiers...right outside that entrance...joined to fight for what they believed was right, to fight for what they held dear to their sparks...their freedom. A lot of them don't expect to live through this battle, but it's our jobs..." she reached out to grab his much larger servos with hers.

"to make sure, that we can do everything in our power to get as many of them home...as physically possible." she smiled at seeing his return.

He sighed, relief filling his senses.

"What would I do without you?" he smiled, looking into her electric blue optics, letting them melt his spark.

"I dunno...you're handsome…you'd find someone..." she leaned close to his faceplate, talking in a hushed tone.

"I wouldn't want anyone else..." he leaned just as close, his voice lowering as well.

"Primus...what would I be without you?" she asked with a light giggle.

"I could envision you as a Prime." he chuckled, thinking about it.

"Arcee Prime...leader of the Autobots...the most beautiful Prime to ever live." she blushed an electric blue through her silver faceplate. It was something that passed to them after they were humans, they could still do human things like yawn, blush, breathe (without needing air), and other things.

She chuckled lightly. "Flatterer..." she leaned even closer.

"I try..." he leaned closer. Their faces were hovering dangerously close to each other, they were so close that they could feel each others' breathing against each other. They slowly closed the distance between their faces and pressed their lips together in a passionate embrace.

Sparks flew as they both pressed together with their everything, both holding each other. Her arms quickly wrapped around his neck, while his found their way to the curve of her waist. She pressed her chest against his as they held each other close. Her legs leaped up and wrapped around his waist. They began devouring each others mouths as they began losing themselves in this moment.

He slowly carried her over and laid her onto the berth, moving them so she laid on top of him as they still held their kiss. He rubbed up softly across her soft curves. She moaned and raised her helm, he took the chance to begin kissing along her neck, causing her to moan even more.

He slightly slowed his advance and lowered his helm, confusing her to the core.

"What…?" she was really confused.

"Arcee...I don't know if this is a good idea...what...what if I go too far…" she silenced him with her metal digit.

"No...no worries tonight...no one can hear us...we're going into a battle, and I want to spend as much time with you tonight before what could possible be our last battle." her optics intensified greatly as they became a painfully bright blue.

"That means..." she lowered her helm til she was right next to his audio processors. "I want you to frag me...like it's our last night in this universe." his optics widened in shock, looking into her lust filled optics.

"Take me..." she purred, right before she pressed her optics against his again, letting the fiery passion between the two of them flow through their senses.

They cared little but at the same time thanked Primus for the soundproof barriers built into the large metal tent as they let night move through.

 **(The Next Day)**

Day began rising upon the Sea of Rust. They looked upon the army of Swordmechs as Ultra Magnus looked upon them, fire in his optics.

"Team Prime...I give you a final chance to open the gate to Iacon and lay down your weapons, or hold it closed, and condemn yourselves to death." he warned, anger in his tone.

Ratchet stood as their speaker, Ultra Magnus's threat didn't make him falter. He looked at him with a stone cold expression.

"I say to you...if you want our weapons...COME AND GET THEM!" he yelled. Ultra Magnus lowered his helm and sighed.

He raised his servo, the Swordmechs raising their spears, the blasters inside the rods charged. Ratchet signaled for the main line to ready themselves. This time, Jazz stepped up, he took notice also that Blackwolf still hadn't arrived.

"Ratchet! Look at this, WE CAN'T WIN!" the medic looked down...he knew Jazz was right...but he didn't want to give up.

"Ratchet...give me your final decision." Ultra Magnus tried to reason with him.

"Will you have peace…?" he asked.

"Or war?" he asked finally.

Ratchet considered sparing Team Prime of this impossible fight. But he knew Optimus was watching them...that he would be doing the same right now.

Suddenly, he saw a beam of light from over the horizon, a beacon. He had fired one to show Blackwolf of their call for aid, but didn't expect it to be returned.

He heard a sound from the hill above the Sea of Rust, the clanking of metal feet across the rusted metal ground. He looked over the hill to the unmistakeable sight.

Ultra Magnus looked at the direction of the noise. Over the hill, came the thousands of troopers from the Elite Guard, the militia behind them. In front of the army marched Blackwolf, his spear in hand. Next to him was Arcee, her wrist blades drawn.

"Blackwolf…" Ultra Magnus growled under his breath. Blackwolf had the advantage already, the high ground, and numbers.

"ULTRA MAGNUS!" he roared, "STAND DOWN! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Blackwolf marched ahead of of the army as it stood back.

"Your plan to meet the Decepticons on the battlefield will fail! We must force them into a choke point!" he growled.

"We'll be too spread out Magnus! We can't risk fighting as divided forces in this battle! We either stand together, or we die together!"

"I will not follow your orders any longer!" Ultra Magnus growled.

"If you choose to threaten Team Prime and any of our friends...I'll split you helm open! We'll see if you're still professional then!" he growled.

Nitalia and Centurion couldn't sit there any longer. "I'm going over!" she growled as she leaped from the wall.

"I'm right behind you!" he growled as he fell down after her.

Ratchet sighed as they ran towards the preparing armies.

"Form a line!" Ultra Magnus ordered. The Swordmechs formed a line of their spears. The Elite guard began slowly advancing as they raised their shields, their spears resting on top of the large wall of energy and metal.

"Stop! Don't the both of you remember there's something bigger amiss then this petty conflict! If you have forgotten there's an army of Decepticons en-route! We can't be fighting!" Nitalia yelled to the two commanders, who didn't seem to notice her pleas.

It was only then they they heard a large drilling sound burrowing through the large rusty metal mountains, they looked in horror as huge, tentacle like drills dug straight through the mountains of metal, creating several passages.

"A driller beast..." Ratchet gasped. Ultra Magnus looked at his soldiers and noticed they weren't concerned with him now, he sighed and climbed his way onto the wall where Team Prime was placed. Nevertheless, they allowed him up there.

Above, upon a scout tower, the mist cleared and there stood Galvatron's command position.

" **NOW**! **COME FORTH MY ARMY**! **WREAK HAVOC**!" he howled the orders as the army of marauders and Decepticon foot-soldiers poured from the tunnels in the ground.

"The hordes of Hell are upon us! To battle! TO BATTLE, BOTS OF IACON!" Blackwolf led the Elite Guard toward the rapidly advancing army of Decepticons.

Nitalia looked at Arcee, then to the Swordmechs. "The Swordmechs...will they not fight?" she asked. Blackwolf's charge never ceasing.

Arcee ran through the crowd of Mechs and looked up at Ultra Magnus.

"ULTRA MAGNUS, THIS IS MADNESS!" she growled, trying to make sense with him, he only looked toward the Decepticon horde with fear in his optics.

The Elite Guard began interlocking their shields, their spears sticking from the cracks and over their shields. Blackwolf stood behind the line, his spear ready.

"FOR CYBERTRON!" he yelled in righteous fury.

" **FOR CYBERTRON!** " the army of the vanguard yelled as the Decepticons almost reached their line.

But as time seemed to slow down, from above the wall of shields and spears, the Swordmechs, led by Arcee, Nitalia, and Centurion, leaped over the line and right into the horde.

The mechs had their swords in hand, all quickly cutting thr Decepticons down left and right.

"CHARGE!" Blackwolf yelled as he charged to join his family. The Vanguard pointed it's spears forward as they charged, clashing with the Decepticons, they and the Swordmechs outmatched them in fighting any day.

Nitalia roundhouse kicked a vehicon, which centurion drove his blade through. When he pulled it free, he ducked under anothers attack, he bashed it with his shield, the Vehicon backed into the beheading wristblades of Arcee. She uppercut a marauder, who staggered back, allowing Blackwolf to drive his spear through it's chest, he threw it to the ground. No matter the outcome of this battle, they would fight as a family.

"I'm going over, who's coming with me?!" Ironhide called, earning a cry of yells from the Autobots, but Ultra Magnus took command since Blackwolf wasn't there.

"Stand down." Ratchet looked at him in shock.

"What?" Bulkhead questioned.

"Are we to do nothing?!" Mirage growled.

"I said...STAND DOWN!" Ultra Magnus growled in a commanding voice.

"I won't leave the pass unprotected..." he growled as he watched the battle below the wall.

* * *

 **Okay guys! Let the battle commence! I've been waiting for this! If anyone notices what movie I got most of this battle's idea from, I'll be impressed. Also did I make Arcee sound a little too...aroused? Is that the word I'm looking for?**

 **Blackwolf: Beats me, you're the one who writes these stories.**

 **Me: Shut it Blackwolf!**


	17. Chapter 17

Below Galvatron's command position, he watched as the battle raged on. He smirked, knowing Blackwolf's entire guard was committed. Now was the time to enact the next part of his plan.

"Prepare the next assault! LAY SEIGE TO THE FORTRESS!" he yelled, a beam of light emitting to give the orders.

Below, from the caves behind the main battle, a huge attack force of marauders, and four titans all marched upon the fortress.

"They cannot fight on two fronts..." the gladiator smirked.

Jazz looked upon the force of Decepticons advancing onto the huge fortress in horror. He knew that something needed to be done, but he would have to do it himself. Ultra Magnus was the one they needed for this, for Jazz had never led a large number of infantry.

He huffed, mustering his courage and leaping from the wall.

"JAZZ! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Chromia yelled after him. Ultra Magnus looked upon Jazz as he drove off towards the militia.

When Jazz arrived in front of the thousands of Autobot soldiers, he gestured them to look at the other attack force.

"All of you! Fall back to the fort, NOW! WITH ME!" he ordered, running towards the fort, the militia following him.

Blackwolf growled, he watched as the Elite Guard and the Swordmechs were being pushed back by the endless numbers of Decepticons. He knew that if the line broke then they would instantly lose the battle.

"Aritllery! OPEN FIRE!" he yelled as the large energy cannons began firing upon the ranks of Decepticons. The Autobot titans, in their tank forms began pouring into the cons.

Nitalia was knocked over by a marauder, he raised his hammer to crush her, but before the hammer could strike her, a shield blocked. Centurion growled as he pushed the marauder away from his sister. He ducked under the next strike from the marauder. He threw his sword forward, lodging it into the marauder's gut.

The marauder fell, he looked at his floored sister, he gave her his hand, which she took, and he pulled her up.

"This is a Primus damned mess! I don't know how we can hold against this many cons." he sighed in exhaustion.

He looked around the battlefield. The swordmechs were falling back behind the line of the Elite Guard, their shields interlocked and pushing back against the hordes of Decepticons.

"KEEP FIRING!" Blackwolf yelled to their artillery.

Behind the Decepticon lines, six titans, all in their tank forms, and their own energon cannons, rolled up behind the reserve line. A soldier directed their fire towards the Autobot artillery.

"COUNTER BATTERY FIRE! SIXTEEN HUNDRED YARDS! FIVE SECOND DELAY!" the soldier yelled, the tanks and cannons began their bombardment.

One of the cannons on the Autobot side was hit by a huge blast, erupting in a fiery explosion.

Blackwolf looked to the enemy artillery, he knew he had to order his artillery to fire upon theirs, leaving no support for their army, but the advantage of their artillery was that since they had fewer artillery, they were spread out and were harder targets.

"ARTILLERY! COUNTER BATTERY FIRE! SIXTEEN HUNDRED YARDS! FIVE SECOND DELAY!" he ordered. The cannons and tanks took aim at the Decepticon artillery.

Blackwolf used his spear, and fired a beam, which cut through dozens of cons. An Autobot soldier ran up to him, it was just a member of the Swordmechs.

"Commander Blackwolf, Sir! The battle isn't in our favor! We're losing ground." he looked upon the cons with fear.

Blackwolf didn't falter from his fear. "If that's the case, soldier, then you better keep it to yourself." he sighed, returning to command and sending the soldier back.

 **(The Fort)**

The militia and Jazz entered the city of a fortress with extreme haste. He looked as the Decepticon titans were beating on the main wall of the fort.

He pointed to one of the heavy gunners, their turrets in hand. "Take the other heavy gunners to the wall, give the rest of us cover fire from above, and if any Decepticons get by us, hold them off for as long as you can!"

The heavy gunners began their march to the wall, Jazz looked to the Autobot marauders and the rest of the entire militia.

"The rest of you, follow me!" he ordered as he drew his sword. He led them to where the decepticons were breaking the wall.

The Decepticon charged their blasters, and with one huge multi-blast, they blew the wall open. Decepticon marauders and melee infantry poured into the huge fort.

They pushed through the long street, forming a huge horde of endless Decepticons. Around the corner of the street came Jazz, followed by the thousands of mechs and femmes of the militia.

"Charge!" Jazz yelled, his sword raised. As if two titans collided fists, the two forces clashed together. Marauders and melee fighters fighting violently.

Jazz ducked under the sword of a melee fighter, blocked the next strike, shoved the con back, and drove his blade through it's chest. The Autobot militia was skilled, but not limitless like the decepticon horde pushing against their own army.

The Heavy gunners fired from above, the shooting cut through several lines of Decepticons, giving the Autobots some ground so they could reform their line.

"Get ready bots!" Jazz yelled to them.

 **(The Old Hives)**

Steeljaw looked upon the command center, Slipstream at his side. They watched as the Insecticon patrols were retreating back inside, unusually.

"What are they doing…?" she asked, but he was just as confused.

Shockwave admired his work of bringing back the Insecticons. Next to him stood Blitzwing, the insane killer looked upon the army he would be leading into the battle.

"I'll admit Shockwave...It's admirable how much you've completed in the small amount of time you've been at work." he admitted.

"The outcome was most...logical...the time I've been given to work with little interruptions is the required limit to complete my work. Hopefully the Insecticons will prove to be, most deadly adversaries." Blitzwing had no doubt that the Insecticons would mow the Autobots down.

"I suggest you move out immediately Blitzwing, Galvatron has already sent word to me that his forces are engaging the Autobots as we speak.

"Of course, send a message to him that I'm moving out now." he turned and flew away from the one eyed cyclops.

He flew to a cliff overlooking the gates to the hives. He signaled for the grunts to open the gates. Steeljaw's optics widened as he located Blitzwing.

"There." she saw him too.

"What's he doing?" she asked. They were both confused about Blitzwing's intentions. The gates opened, slowly pulling forward.

As the splitting doors came apart, their optics were filled with fear as they took in the sight of thousands after thousands of Insecticons stepping out of the gates. The sight of this vast army of Insecticons just screamed death.

Steeljaw growled, his optics found their way back to Blitzwing, who he felt was looking right back at him somehow.

Blitzwing raised his hand and motioned forward, "MARCH TO THE SEA OF RUST! DESTROY ALL IN YOUR PATH!" Blitzwing yelled to the Insecticons, they began rapidly marching, quickly rising in pace.

"Come on!" Steeljaw started running back to his ship, Slipstream's optics wide in confusion.

"What did we just see?!" she asked with angst in her tone.

"The endgame...if the bots aren't warned...they'll be slaughtered and we'll lose the war completely once they reach Iacon!" they made it too his ship, he prepared to step inside, while she was waiting in her jet form.

"I only hope we're not too late." he sighed as he rushed inside and activated the ship. They shot off towards the Sea of Rust.

 **(Iacon)**

Grimlock growled as he stood waiting as they were ordered to. He wanted to be fighting, yet they were forced to hold back and watch over Iacon. He should be there in the sea of Rust to help his family.

"Grimlock?" he heard a feminine voice call. He turned to see Jetfire, followed by Predaking flew down to meet him.

"What you need?" he asked softly.

"We've been called forward to the Sea! Blackwolf is being pushed back by overwhelming forces. Every second now is precious!" Grimlock was now fully aware now.

The other Predacons arrived shortly behind Predaking's arrival. Ripclaw and Grimwing landed before Grimlock, Jetfire, and Predaking.

"I'll gather the Aerial bots! Be ready to move out!" he yelled as he changed forms and flew off to the hangar.

"Blackwolf needs help?" Grimlock asked. Predaking nodded as response.

 **(The Sea of Rust)**

"THEY CANNOT HOLD THE FORT! The Elite Guard is almost spent..." Galvatron growled.

Blackwolf's line was being pushed too far apart, they were spread out and were being overran, Decepticons were climbing over their line, cutting the Autobots down.

Blackwolf yelled in pain as he received a metal spear to his shoulder. He rolled back, gripping the wound. "You fraggers. He drew his right sword, when the spear wielding mech thrust again, he moved to the right, using his left servo to grab the spear and throw it into the chest of a vehicon that was trying to sneak up on him.

He drove his sword through the chest of the mech holding the spear finally. He growled in pain as the wound leaked energon. He growled as he realized they would lose here and now.

"LET THIS RUSTED SEA RUN BLUE FROM THEIR ENERGON!" Galvatron yelled to his army.

"Now comes their end..." he growled as he gave the order for his army to push again.

In the fort, the militia was falling, they were losing numbers by the dozen left and right, he saw a new look in the Decepticons, looks of pure savagery, his line was too spread out to fight for much longer.

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" Jazz yelled to his army as they turned and ran through the city to get to a new defensive perimeter so they could make a last stand. The heavy gunners were holding the horde back as their allies retreated.

The Titans were climbing the walls and marching through the fort, the heavy gunners were having the hardest fight of their life.

On the wall, Wheeljack looked upon the fortress, he could see the overwhelming forces entering the fort, ht knew something needed to be done.

He leaped down from the wall, he landed and changed into his race car and drove off towards Blackwolf's division.

Blackwolf was healing his wound when Wheeljack drove up to his line. He looked up to the wrecker.

"Wheeljack, what do you need?" he asked, sighing as he was still patching himself up.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but Jazz is being overran in the fort! He needs help or else the other pass to Iacon will fall!" Blackwolf growled, he hated giving up a part of his very badly needed troops but he signaled for the Swordmechs to face them.

"Take half of the Swordmechs! Go and help Jazz!" he ordered. Wheeljack nodded, signaling half of the Swordmechs to follow him.

"WITH ME!" he yelled. He ran towards the city sized fortress, two thousand Swordmechs following him. Blackwolf growled...he knew he couldn't let the army stay here, he had to pull a retreat when the time came but this moment wasn't it.

 **(Behind the Wall)**

Ratchet stepped angrily towards Ultra Magnus, who stood far behind the wall, no expression on his faceplate.

"Since when do we forsake our own Autobots!" he growled, no response from Ultra Magnus.

"Magnus, they're dying out there!" he wanted to hear some emotion from the old commander.

"Many die in war...but we cannot allow the pass to Iacon to go unguarded." he growled.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?! Blackwolf is surrounded! They're being slaughtered Magnus." Ultra Magnus said nothing.

"You sit here, in full command...and now...you're even lesser then you've ever been." he growled.

"Do not speak to me..as if I was Sentinel...I AM YOUR COMMANDER!" he yelled in fury. Ratchet didn't falter.

"You were always our commander, but can you not see what's happening to you?!" he growled.

Ultra Magnus looked up finally. "Leave...leave me be...before I KILL you…" he said quietly.

Ratchet huffed as he turned to the others, leaving the commander to rust in peace for all he cared.

* * *

 **Okay guys! That finished up chapter 17, This chapter was very hard to write because believe it or not, without an AN earlier, it leaves a huge gap of content so It made this longer to write so I tried to be at my A game. So I'll see you guys in chapter 18.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ugh Idk why I find it hard to start off a chapter.**

* * *

Wheeljack arrived on the bridge leading to the fort, he had to run with haste, despite the two thousand Swordmechs following him were left in his dirt.

He growled as he charged the Decepticons on the bridge, he slashed sideways, throwing one off the bridge.

He rolled under the next one's attack, and drove one of his swords through it's backs. He saw that six Decepticon marauders formed a line against him. That didn't stop him though, he kept charging, confusing them. He leaped, using his swords to behead every one of the marauders.

The Swordmechs under his command finally reached the bridge after he killed the marauders. He made it to the gate, but failed to notice a landmine placed at the gate, he only heard it as it activated.

A loud explosion went off, sending Wheeljack cartwheeling. He laid on his back for a solid ten seconds before regaining himself.

He was surrounded by melee fighting Decepticons, when they tried to attack him, he raised his swords and uppercut two of the cons, then swung his blades around and sent another dead on his back.

The Swordmechs finally entered the fortress, their spears and swords in grasp, they clashed with the Decepticons, both sides fighting viciously.

Despite their advanced training, the Swordmechs were being overcome by the endless numbers of Decepticons surrounding them, Wheeljack knew once the opportunity came, they'd need to retreat to Jazz and the militia.

"KEEP FIGHTING BOTS! DON'T GIVE INTO THE CONS!" he yelled, trying to keep the Swordmechs together.

Back to Blackwolf, the Elite Guard, and the other half of the Swordmechs, they were facing hell itself. He saw their chance to double back and save their defense.

He sighed, before regaining his composure. "Arcee, Nitalia, Centurion! Fall in!" the three came to him.

"Each one of you cover a section of the army and order a retreat, we're falling back to the wall." they all ran to their positions to give the orders.

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK, TO THE WALL!" He helped up a downed Elite Guard soldier.

"FALL BACK!" he ordered once again.

The entire Elite Guard and Swordmechs were running to get back in a defensive line in front of the wall. Blackwolf looked back to see the Decepticons marching towards their retreat. With a growl, he used a lot of his energy to activate a barrier.

The barrier extended from one end of the valley, to the other. It was quickly draining his energon, but he had no choice if the army was going to reform itself.

Galvatron growled as he watched his army get stalled by Blackwolf's barrier.

"NO!" he growled, changing forms and flying down onto the battlefield.

The heavy gunners gave cover fire to Wheeljack from above, they cleared a path for him to retreat his troops to the militia and Jazz.

"FALL BACK BOTS!" he yelled to the soldiers as they ran through the cleared path.

Jazz watched as Wheeljack was fallowed by at least twelve-hundred swordmechs to his defensive line.

"You're a Primus damned miracle to see Wheeljack." he sighed in an exhausted tone.

"I don't know how long we'll last, even with our combined forces. This is a damned maes." he sighed, both were tired.

"Well...until the Decepticons can't keep coming after the fort, we've gotta set up, and hold out until we can push them the frag outta this fort!" Jazz growled, preparing to give orders.

Galvatron flew into sight, Blackwolf looked upon him and his optics widened.

"BLACKWOLF! Your attempt to defend Iacon has been valiant! But I tire of this resistance! And you are the only thing preventing me from taking victory into my grasp! YOU. WILL. NOT. TAKE. THIS. VICTORY. FROM. ME!" he yelled in primal fury.

A purple glow came from Galvatron's servos, and he aimed at Blackwolf's carrier. A blast of dark energon fired, it moved from the barrier and into Blackwolf's servos.

"GAH!" Blackwolf hissed in pain as dark energon rendered his servos useless, he fell to his knees from energon loss, the barrier falling as well.

He looked up to see a smirk upon Galvatron's faceplate, and the Decepticon army began advancing slowly towards him and his army.

He felt a pair of strong servos hoisting him up, he looked over to see Centurion helping him up, bringing a servo over his shoulder and carrying his father back to the army.

They slowly made their way back to the army, he set Blackwolf down. Arcee came up to help her sparkmate. She opened her spark chamber, and with a look to his eyes, he opened his so she could continue.

She connected a cord from her spark chamber to his, and began transferring energon to his system to push the dark energon out of his system.

She leaned down and pressed her forehead against his. "You did good, hon." she assured him, despite looking upon how hopeless their situation seemed.

The artillery was overheated, one of their titans was destroyed in the artillery battle earlier.

He looked up to the wall, as if begging the bots to come out to their aid.

Ultra Magnus was deep in thought. He let every ounce of information sink in, Blackwolf was about to be defeated, the Autobots' battle for the fortress seemed hopeless, and if they failed, the sacrifices of the bots there would be meaningless.

He awoke finally, realizing the mistake he had made all along. He looked to Team Prime and every Autobot behind the wall along with him, all looked hopeless for the battle.

Elita looked up as she heard pedesteps coming their way. She looked over to see Ultra Magnus coming their way.

She stood up, an angry expression covering her faceplate. "I will not hide! While our allies fight our battle, FOR US!" he was now in full view.

"It's now who we are Magnus." she looked into his optics, seeing something changed.

"No...it's not, who we are. We are Autobots...defenders of Iacon, fighters for the freedom of all sentient beings." he smiled, she knew he was himself again, somehow. He caressed her metal cheek lightly, and looked to the rest of the Autobots, with a serious expression on his faceplate.

"I have no right...to ask this...from any of you." he sighed, awaiting to request this of them.

"But will you all follow me...one last time?" he asked seriously.

To his complete and utter shock, they all began standing up, almost all at once, they all drew their melee fighting weapons.

He smirked, looking to the gate that needed to be opened.

The Elite Guard was forming up for a final stand. They held a long phalanx, while the ranks behind the main line raised their shields, making a huge testudo of spears and shields.

"FOR CYBERTRON! FOR FREEDOM! FOR OPTIMUS!" Blackwolf yelled.

" **FOR OPTIMUS**!" the entire army yelled in unison.

Blackwolf, with his spear drawn, tried to hold a fighting stance but once again fell to his knee from exhaustion.

The Decepticons were forming up for the final assault.

"WAIT FOR IT! WAIT…Steady..." Galvatron growled, the titans were making their way in front of the Decepticons, they all growled to make the guard fear them.

Centurion knew with Blackwolf on his knee, the army would lose hope.

"DON'T GIVE INTO FEAR! LET'S SHOW THEM WHO THEY'RE DEALING WITH!" Centurion began slowly banging his sword against his shield. The Elite Guard began doing the same, the repeated sound of steel against their shields.

The Swordmechs drew their swords, clashing their swords together, the loud clanging of metal filling the air. Even Arcee and Nitalia were crashing their wrist blades together to join the rhythm of steel hitting steel, all optics were filled with fury and pointed to the Decepticons.

The titans were now fully lined up in front of the Decepticons, all looking to the Autobots in confusion, why didn't they fear them.

"NOW! CHARGE!" Galvatron ordered, another beam of light, signaling for them to move in. The Decepticons began slowly moving forward.

 **(In this part, if you wanna find something to make this twice as epic, find serious orchestra action music, if you want to)**

Suddenly, a huge explosion filled the air, another blast fired, it came from behind the wall. Another blast went off, and the gate blew open, leaving a huge gaping hold in it.

Out of the breach, in a full charge, came all of the Autobots, led by Ultra Magnus. His large hammer was in his hands as he led the Autobots.

Blackwolf may have been on his knee, but yelled from his stance, "TO THE COMMANDER! TO MAGNUS!" he cheered. Magnus came to his side, offering a servo to help his leader up.

"Ready for another round?" Magnus asked with sarcasm in tone. He looked around to the Autobots clashing their shields and weapons together.

"What are you tired from just watching us? Primus." Blackwolf weakly chuckled. He got to his pedes finally, his battle mask formed, the red visor and metal mouth cover appeared. He put his spear back onto his back, and drew his swords.

"Will you lead the final charge?" Magnus asked.

"With pleasure." Blackwolf huffed.

He began clashing his own swords together slowly, and looking towards the Decepticons. "FORM A WEDGE!" the army moved to a triangular pointed formation.

"READY!" he yelled. "ON ME!" he began walking slowly. They all moved with him in unison. He ended his clashing and began fully sprinting towards the Decepticons. All of the named Autobots led the wedged charge. The Decepticon titans were struck by blasts from the Elite guard spears, flooring the titans.

The Autobots struck the unprepared Decepticopns like a thundering freight train coming at a motorcycle.

The Autobots were turning the tide, once again they were winning the battle.

Jazz looked upon the Autobots on the field and knew this was their sign of hope.

"I ask any bot, who wants to give their last, FOLLOW ME!" he yelled, drawing his sword. Wheeljack was right behind him, along with the entire militia and Swordmechs.

The two forces came around corners, charging at each other. Jazz yelled as he and Wheeljack leaped into the Decepticon ranks as their army began clashing with the Decepticons. They were determined to take back the fort.

Back to Blackwolf, he ducked under an attack, as he looked to Magnus. "MAGNUS!" he sliced the head of the Decepticon off.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Ultra Magnus charged to get to his leader.

Blackwolf ducked under another attack, and Magnus's hammer collided with the con's faceplate. Blackwolf drove his blade through the chest of a vehicon trying to attack them from behind.

"Magnus swung at a vertical angle, the hammer crushing three Decepticons in a row. He looked to his leader.

"There's too many of these fraggers, Blackwolf. I hope you have a plan." Ultra Magnus sighed. Blackwolf nodded.

"Yes...we're going to take out their leader." he growled, gesturing for bots to come over. Ironhide, Arcee, and Centurion came to his side.

"Galvatron?" he asked in a confused tone.

Blackwolf sneered, "I'm gonna kill that pit spawned fragger!" he growled. Changing form, along with his companions, and began driving to the command post of his foe.

"Lead on!" Ironhide yelled to their leader, his truck crushing several Decepticon soldiers, Centurion next to him, and Arcee behind them.

Jazz looked upon the field to see Blackwolf leading the other three bots.

"It's Wolf!" Wheeljack cheered.

"Along with Arcee, centurion...and Ironhide." he smirked.

"To do what though?" he asked his friend.

At that question, Jazz's expression became serious. "To cut the head off the snake." he growled.

A ship flew over the battle, and came to a harsh landing in the fort. Out of it clambered Steeljaw, looking upon the battle with wide optics. He looked over to see fighting, spotting Jazz. Slipstream landed at his side.

He ran over to his ally in the skirmish.

Jazz spotted Steeljaw and Slipstream. "Steeljaw?" he was confused. "STEELJAW!" he yelled.

"There's another army! Blitzwing is leading an army of Insecticons, they'll be here shortly!" Jazz was wide eyed, looking down.

"So this was their plan all along…" Wheeljack joined them.

"Galvatron engages our main force, and then Blitzwing seeps in from the North." he growled. Wheeljack looked around.

"The North? Well then where IS the North?!" he asked.

"The command tower." Jazz looked up to it.

"No...Blackwolf...he, Cee, Hide, and Centurion are up there!" he growled.

Slipstream's optics widened at hearing her sparkmate's name, and that he was in terrible danger.

"Then they need to be warned, Slipstream, with me!" She changed form, letting him grab on.

He was heavy but she was on a mission to save her sparkmate, nothing was gonna stop her.

* * *

 **Okay guys! I hope that was a good chapter! I really hope I'm not taking the battle too fast, and I'll see you in chapter 19.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay so good things are happening, the Autobots are winning the fight again, but the Decepticons have another army on the move, Blackwolf and his companion and compatriots are in trouble and in danger of being surrounded, this will be interesting.**

* * *

Galvatron sighed as a vision appeared, revealing a dark Cybertronian with menacing crimson optics.

" **GALVATRON! Why aren't the Autobots destroyed yet?!** " the voice of The Fallen thundered.

Galvatron knelt down. "Forgive me master, the Autobots have proven to be too much for my army, but I assure you that Blackwolf will not survive the second assault of the next army." he smirked, only to receive a cold shoulder.

" **Make sure he does, Lord of Destruction. Or else it will be your head I take as a trophy, before the last Prime comes to find ME!** "

The vision of The Fallen disappeared after those last words, Galvatron let his words sink in.

Steeljaw, carried by Slipstream, both managed to make it to the top of the Decepticon command center.

He saw Galvatron standing at the top, and growled. He started sprinting away from his compatriot and towards the gladiator. Slipstream was confused, but she knew Blackwolf needed to be warned and at the same time wanted to go after Steeljaw.

She'd have to wait for the four Autobots to arrive so she didn't reveal to Galvatron that they were already on the command center.

Steeljaw was cutting through the Decepticons like they were paper. His wrist claw sliced through them like hot butter, leaving gruesome wounds.

Blackwolf, followed by Arcee, Centurion, and Ironhide, continued his charge onto the Decepticon command center. He had an endgame to complete, one way or another, Galvatron wasn't leaving alive if he had his way.

Galvatron looked to the Decepticons at his back, Brawl and Airachnid.

He also had a whole battalion of Decepticon melee fighters at his command. He knew Blackwolf arriving was inevitable, but he would buy time for the other army to arrive.

"You two, when they arrive, make sure...they don't get very far." he growled, they both made their way into the fort to await the Autobots.

Steeljaw was now making his way past the Decepticons, a single goal in his mind. He now climbed the tower to reach Galvatron.

When he finally reached the top, he looked upon the gladiator, his back turned, but he knew better.

"So…Steeljaw, you've finally returned, and to get answers, more than likely." he turned around to face the Prime's brother.

"Galvatron! After all that time in the Decepticons...YOU LIED TO ME!" he yelled, absolute fury in his optics. Galvatron's expression didn't falter.

"You told me, that Firestar was KILLED! BY BLACKWOLF! But that wasn't the story was it! You experimented on her, because she wanted to join us, to be with me! YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK, AND TURNED HER INTO A MONSTER! My own SPARKMATE! AND WHEN YOU KNEW YOU FAILED, YOU EXILED HER, AND SENTENCED HER TO THE ASYLUM! NOW SHE'S DEAD, BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU'RE FAILED EXPERIMENT, THE EXPERIMENT YOU FAILED ON PURPOSE!" he growled, his three wrist claws extending.

"Steeljaw, love is a weakness, I wasn't going to lose a solider of our army to an Autobot defector's affection." he growled, but this only infuriated Steeljaw even more.

"Well thanks to you're genius plan to keep me in the Decepticons, you lost me!" Steeljaw growled, slowly walking towards the gladiator.

Galvatron drew his large sword, the very sword that had bested countless gladiators before him. The sword that Megatronus wielded, today, still his sword.

"You think this wise, Steeljaw? Fighting me in one on one, hand to hand combat? I was trained as a gladiator, YOU were programmed with your skills!" Steeljaw looked down, before looking back up at his foe.

"If I can't beat you here, Galvatron, then Blackwolf will!" he growled, charging at the gladiator.

Galvatron charged, both growling as they did. Both brought their weapons together in a huge collision.

Galvatron's brute strength behind his strikes meant he swung to kill, but Steeljaw was just as fierce. He swung his claws, almost reaching Galvatron's faceplate. Galvatron swung downwards to hit Steeljaw, but the other mech rolled out of the way.

They clashed weapons again, both equally matched in this fight, trying to overpower each other.

Blackwolf growled as he looked upon the small army of Decepticons in the fort, it wouldn't be easy, but the four of them could do it.

"This is it! STORM THE FORT!" he yelled, changing forms, his swords drawn, he rolled under a marauder's attack, and drove his left sword through it's back. He used the marauder's body as a shield while he took fire from the Decepticons in the fort. Ironhide shot off equal firepower to what over one hundred Decepticons could fire at them with only two cannons.

Arcee ran through the Cons, she used her wrist blades to block a soldier's sword, she used her other blade to cut along his waist. She leaped over the next con, and shot several blasts of energy into his back.

She swapped back to her blades and charged at a group of Decepticons. Centurion was right behind her, he roared, thundering like the fist of God as he broke the Decepticon line with his shield charge.

He blocked an attack, drove his sword through another con, ducked under another attack, cut off the arm of the next con, and then threw the next one back with the bash of his shield.

Blackwolf went half feral, his wolf, like instincts kicking in. He seemed to become faster, but in reality, everything in his eyes moved slower, because it gave him a chance to survey his attackers' directions and strategy in the middle of combat.

He looked up to see Steeljaw fighting Galvatron. He growled, they had to hurry and get to his brother.

 **(The Fort)**

Jazz and Wheeljack were finally pushing the cons out of the fort. Warpath had arrived and was already beating the cons to a pulp.

He held his large warhammer in hand, sending waves of Decepticons flying on their back, dead. Chromia and Elita had also arrived to help their allies. Elita spotted Jazz in the crowd and ran to her friend.

"Primus help you Jazz, how did you manage to hold this fort?" she shook her helm, he chuckled.

"Well, I always say, the reason I was Optimus's first Lieutenant was because I was hard to kill." they both shared a laugh, taking a moment to remember Optimus.

On the battlefield, Ultra Magnus was performing the full counter charge. Ratchet used his blades to cut through several Decepticons. It put Mirage to shame how fast the old medic was with his short swords, how age didn't manage to slow him down.

Mirage and Sideswipe both tag teamed, Sideswipe spun around like a tornado, his swords cutting through the cons like, a weed-wacker going through grass. Mirage fought in a similar way as Arcee, using his left wrist blade to block, and use his right blade to down them.

Ultra Magnus fought next to Bulkhead, the two repeatedly crushing cons with their weapons. Bulkhead looked to his former leader.

"Good to see you changed your mind!" Bulkhead was one of the most angry at Magnus's attitude in this fight, so he was relieved to see him fighting finally.

"Well, it's as a wise bot said once, Bulkhead, if you need a battle won, don't look to a soldier, but a wrecker!" he swung, taking six cons with the force of the hammer.

Steeljaw's fight with Galvatron was starting to go in Galvatron's favor, he was a good fighter, but Galvatron was a natural fighter.

He was getting tired from blocking Galvatron's devastating sword strikes. He managed to get a few cuts on Galvatron, but Galvatron got four times as many slices on him.

He was leaking energon quickly, but he had to keep fighting. He looked back, he saw Blackwolf, who was getting closer every second. Galvatron could see Blackwolf too, he growled.

A titanic crash hit the ground, Ironhide and Centurion looked to see a large, green painted mech standing before them. He had several different guns on his being, Ironhide's optics narrowed at seeing him.

"Brawl..." he growled, drawing his combat knife.

"Centurion, go and help your mom, this is personal..." Ironhide ordered him. Centurion knew Ironhide would be fine, and turned to go find Arcee.

Arcee heard propellers she knew all too well, she looked up to see Airachnid transform before her. The assassin landed in front of her.

"Airachnid!" she yelled.

"Arcee! Long time, no see." she cackled evilly.

"Yeah, a lot's happened since we last saw each other, especially the fact that you're back with the cons." she hissed, her wrist blades at the ready.

"Yes, with Galvatron, standing with MECH looked very...dull." she smirked.

"Well you being here gives me a chance to carve your optics outta your helm!" Arcee growled. Airachnid leaped at her. The two were instantly locked in combat. Airachnid struck at her with her spider limbs, the razor sharp claws launching at Arcee.

Arcee ducked under her attacks, but had to be extremely quick to do so. She backwards roundhouse kicked Airachnid, then uppercut her old foe.

Airachnid skidded back along the metal ground, shaking off the hit, before switching to her spider legs mode with a hiss.

Centurion was panting from running, trying to find Arcee. Until he heard, "Centurion!" from behind him.

He turned, his guard still up, but his optics widened at seeing her. "Slipstream!" he tried to embrace her quickly, but she stopped him, confusing him.

"You all have to leave now! Galvatron has another army, Blitzwing's leading them! They'll be here shortly!" his optics looked as if they would fall out.

"We can't leave without the others! I'll be back soon! Stay low, and if you can, try to help Ironhide!" he yelled as he ran to round up the others.

Ironhide skidded back along the ground, keeping his footing. Brawl laughed heavily as he was winning this fight. He raised his large wrist blade, the two talon shaped blades came down on Ironhide, but the defender raised his blade to block it.

"Ah Ironhide, you've put up a good fight, but why don't you just give up already, and I'll send your sparkmate to join you soon!" Ironhide's optics widened at hearing that.

Suddenly, as if Ironhide wasn't trying, Brawl was being pushed back quicker then he realized. Ironhide's optics were filled with fire.

"You won't lay. One. Single. Digit. On Chromia!" he pulled his free fist back and threw it forward, into Brawl's gut. The titan grunted as he doubled over, suddenly, Ironhide's knife uppercut him. Brawl fell on his back.

Ironhide held his knife with an iron grip, holding it over Brawl's spark chamber.

"Go ahead…do it! You'll be doing me a favor!" Ironhide hesitated.

"DO IT IRONHIDE! KILL ME!" With a roar, Ironhide stopped hesitating and drove his blade into Brawl's spark.

Brawl coughed as his optics went dim, and his last breath left him as he fell dead. He noticed he was surrounded by Decepticon fighters, who were ready to take advantage of his exhausted state.

"Come at me...I'll take you all on..." he raised his knife weakly, they all seemed to chuckle as they advanced on him.

But as if a strike of lightning hit, three of the cons were floored, there was a form leaping around the cons, slicing them apart left and right.

He focused on the bot, surprised to see Slipstream of all bots there to save him.

Arcee was thrown on her back, Airachnid, grabbed her by her leg, and threw her into another wall. Centurion found her, but he also looked over to see Blackwolf locked in combat with several Decepticon soldiers, and Steeljaw fighting Galvatron, but losing. He knew they needed to be warned, but Arcee was about to be killed.

Arcee couldn't move, she coughed up energon as she was repeatedly beaten by Airachnid. Airachnid lifted her above her helm, and threw Arcee to the ground.

Airachnid advanced on Arcee, the blue femme made a final attack, and cut along Airachnid's faceplate with her right wrist blade. But when Airachnid regained herself, walking off the pain, she used all her might to throw Arcee back to the ground.

A spider limb held Arcee on the ground by her neck, another limb pointed at her helm.

"Now Arcee...you can join your partners." she giggled maniacally. She pulled her limb back to kill her foe, but out of nowhere, when she thrust it forward, a blade came into contact with the spider limb.

"If you wanna kill my mother, you'll have to end my life first!" Centurion growled, raising his shield in a defensive stance.

She brought her spider limbs, she started to rapidly strike at him, but his shield blocked all of her attacks, but when he could try to attack, he was pushed back. He'd have to find some way to fight her, but until he found it, he'd have to stay on the defensive.

Steeljaw looked like he had been hit by several freight trains. He was leaking energon all over his body. "RAHH!" he growled as he swung his claws at Galvatron, but when Galvatron swung this time, his sword hit so hard, that two of the three claws on Steeljaw's wrist shattered at their hilt and broke off of his arm.

He howled in pain, he was sent to the ground. He slowly picked himself up. While Galvatron was looking away, he grabbed a small cylinder on his waist, and held his thumb over the bottom.

He got up, and struck at Galvatron again, but Galvatron sidestepped his attack, and kicked him to the ground.

When Galvatron stepped in front of him, Steeljaw activated the small cylinder, and a blade of energon appeared from the cylinder, forming a razor sharp dagger, composed entirely of energon.

He growled as he drove the dagger into Galvatron's knee, twisting it in his leg, causing major damage to his knee joint.

Galvatron howled in pain, and with anger filling his optics, grabbed Steeljaw's helm roughly and pulled him back, pushing him to his knees.

Galvatron put his sword away and with much force, punched Steeljaw directly in the faceplate, making more energon trail down his helm.

Galvatron released him, leaning down and grabbing one of Steeljaw's severed claw blades. Holding it towards Steeljaw's neck.

Blackwolf looked at his brother's state, he yelled, trying to push through the cons in his way, but he was halted as he tried to get past them. Galvatron looked at him, grinning.

Steeljaw looked at the sky, he saw a light, and a figure materialize. He felt a warm presence form in front of him. He looked up to see a femme, her body design was identical to Arcee, but she was crimson painted in most areas, where Arcee was painted pink, she was gray, and where Arcee was silver, this femme was more whitish, steel colored.

She held a servo out for Steeljaw to grab, " _It's time my love, we can finally rejoin each other._ _Join me Steeljaw, and we'll be together once again, but this time,_ _nobody will come between us_ _._ " she spoke warmly to him, he reached out to grab her servo.

In reality, Blackwolf was forced to watch as Galvatron spun around, the razor sharp, severed claw of Steeljaw in hand, and drove it through Steeljaw's chest, and within a second, the metal cut to his spark and instantly ended his life. Steeljaw had fallen.

Blackwolf's optics went red with anger, and with a roar of primal anger, broke the Decepticon line, and began tearing them apart. Each one of them regretted standing in his way, for each one of them either lost a limb to the enraged Prime, or they were torn in half.

When they were all dead at his feet, his feral side calmed itself, and he charged to meet Galvatron, his swords drawn.

Centurion sent Airachnid on her back, her optics were closed, it looked as if she was sent into stasis from that hit, but it didn't seem like it would be that easy. He traveled close to her helm, investigating her body. Suddenly, a claw went through his foot, leaving a large hole in his pede.

He yelled in pain as he fell over, onto his back. Airachnid's optics opened in a second, and she leaped up to end his life. She struck him, he raised his shield when she did, but she sent the shield away and out of his grasp.

She hit again, he barely blocked her claw with his sword, but she struck again, this time, her spider claw was caught by his sword, both were in the middle of a strength battle, but Airachnid's weight, plus the strength of her claws were overpowering Centurion's last bit of strength he had left.

He knew what he was planning could get him killed, so he had to move fast, because if he slipped up, he was already dead.

He pushed her claw forward slightly, away from his chest, and slid his sword from her claw's hold. Her claw slammed down, and cut straight through his gut.

He gasped in pain as he felt the claw tearing through his armor. But with a growl, he raised his sword, and threw it up, into her spark chamber.

She stiffened, feeling the blade cut into her spark chamber. He yelled as he pulled her to the ground, pulling her claw from his gut. He grabbed his sword with both of his servos, and with all his strength, drove it through her spark and even cut through the metal ground. The sword had gone all the way through her torso.

He gasped in pain as energon started leaking from his wound, he feared he wasn't fast enough and may have gotten something vital in his torso damaged. He coughed energon as he fell on his back, his system sent him into stasis lock, his body rapidly tried to repair itself.

Blackwolf, with his sword in hand, charged full speed at Galvatron, who also charged at him, his large sword in hand. The two struck each other like two thundering freight trains. Blackwolf's blades were formed into an X shape, but despite his strength, he was still exhausted from the battle on the field.

Galvatron sent him skidding along the metal ground. Blackwolf was faster, but Galvatron was fast enough to block his strikes. When Galvatron swung at his foe, Blackwolf's swords blocked, but weren't strong enough to take the force of the blade away and he continued to lose ground.

"So Blackwolf, you planned to best a gladiator, wielding a sword that's cut down countless foes, with two short-swords?!" he cackled cockily.

"No...I planned to meet you as an equal!" Blackwolf pushed Galvatron away from him. He brought his swords together, something activated, his swords were forming together to transform into something else.

The transformation ended when a large sword, shaped exactly like Blackwolf's normal swords, but the hilt was longer, the blade was just as razor sharp, but was longer and taller, the edge of the blade still glowed blue from razor sharp energy.

He grabbed the hilt of the large, newly formed two-handed straight blade, with the flat curve edge at the end of the sword, and stared holes into the dumbfounded gladiator.

"Ready for round two?!" Blackwolf raised the sword, Galvatron growled, raising his sword and charged the Prime.

Blackwolf charged at Galvatron, the two of them raised their swords, and with titanic force behind their strikes, their swords struck. They pulled their blades back and struck again, both throwing their swords together, both equally striking with brute strength.

Blackwolf looked for a weakness in Galvatron, he soon noticed that the gladiator was slowed down when he he put his weight onto his left leg. He looked closer in the middle of a sword crash and saw the wound Steeljaw had inflicted with the energy dagger to Galvatron's leg.

Blackwolf pushed Galvatron back, but before he attacked again, he heard something in the distance that drew his attention. He looked back, and the sunlight was halfway to blocked by a moving shape of black.

He looked closer, seeing what it was. His optics widened so wide it looked as if they would fall out any second. Coming to shape in the distance, was thousands upon thousands of insecticons marching over the hill. He looked in horror as he stared death in the face.

Despite their army's victory below in the valley, he knew they would be almost instantly overrun by that many insecticons.

He looked back to Galvatron, who had a huge, cocky smirk on his faceplate. "Now comes your end. The Age of Primes, is over. The Time of Emperors, has come!" he growled. Blackwolf's denta gritted, he deactivated his battle mask, to meet Galvatron's stare with his own.

Galvatron and Blackwolf leaped at each other, their swords clashing with brute force. Both kept getting pushed, and threw their swords forward again. Both blocking and countering their strikes.

Blackwolf looked close as Galvatron used his left leg to push off on his next strike, and as fast as he could spin around, went behind Galvatron and brought his sword up, cutting along the gladiator's back, leaving an energon leaking gash.

Galvatron growled as he turned to strike at Blackwolf, he tripped the Prime, who rolled out of the way of his sword, coming down into the metal. Galvatron tried to release it from the metal, but it stayed stiff. He tried again, but his sword still stayed stuck in the metal ground.

With a growl, he aimed his blaster at Blackwolf, firing several shots, but he suddenly looked up and his optics widened. Galvatron's change in mood confused Blackwolf, he was about to turn around to look, but from above him, the sounds of jet thrusters filled the air.

A whole army of Aerial bots, in a huge flying V-formation made up of over two hundred bots. The leading Aerial bots in the V-formation were Jetfire, next to him was Silverbolt on his right, the black and silver American fighter jet, and to his right, Air-Raid, a silver, red, and dark gray Cybertronian jet flew on his left, as the rest of the Aerial bot Corps flew alongside the three of them.

They dived downwards at the army of Insecticons, and began dropping hundreds of missiles and started strafe firing upon the insecticons with their automatic blasters on their ship forms.

The insecticons were getting hammered by the explosions and the blaster fire, and were losing numbers every second.

Behind the V-formation, a large shape followed, both of them had wings, along with the one behind them. They were carrying something as large as them.

They suddenly dropped the large object, as it plummeted to the ground, Blackwolf made out Grimlock's form. He also saw Predaking and Grimwing land next to him. Ripclaw offered them cover from above.

Grimlock looked next to him, for a few seconds, he didn't see Grimwing and Predaking nect to him, but his brothers. He saw Snarl and Slug to his right, and saw Sludge and Swoop to his left. With a smirk behind his un-removeable battle mask, he roared, changing to his huge metal t-rex form.

With a deafening metal roar, he gurgled fire, and charged forward into the insecticons, grabbing the first with his mouth, crushing the insecticon, then stomped on several of them with his huge metal feet. He roared again and started shooting fire from his mouth, setting dozens after dozens of insecticons on fire.

He growled, and spun around, sending over twenty insecticons flying back into the waves after waves. Predaking and Grimwing, with their horned beast helms pointed forward, charged into the crowd, crushing several insecticons in their way, and then skewering several more on their horns.

Predaking and Grimlock both blasted fire onto the insecticons. Suddenly, insecticons began climbing onto Grimlock, slowly pushing him to the ground. Before they could succeed though, Ripclaw, with her razor sharp claws pointed forward with her claw equipped tail, ripped most of the insecticons off of her Dinobot ally, in which he shook off the rest, and only fought more viciously due to his increased rage.

Galvatron's optics were for once, wide in shock, much to Blackwolf's enjoyment and shock. But Galvatron remembered the fight, and with all his fight, he grabbed his sword and ripped it from the metal ground.

They two charged each other again, but this time Galatron, in blind fury, rolled under Blackwolf's strike, and sliced along the back of Blackwolf's right leg. If he had gone any farther, he could have made Blackwolf's leg useless. Blackwolf fell to his knee, gritting his denta in pain as his leg was leaking energon.

Galvatron raised his sword to quickly end the Prime, but to his utter shock and horror, Blackwolf flipped his sword around, and pulled it backwards, right into Galvatton's metal gut.

Galatron's optics widened in pain, he dropped his sword, it fell to the ground with a metal thud. He took a few steps back, Blackwolf leaped up, and with his sword and leaving a huge gash across the gladiator's chest, sent Galvatron onto his back.

He stood over the gladiator, he was ready to end the fragger's life, here and now. He raised his sword above Galvatron's chest, if he threw it down right now, he would go straight through Galvatron's spark chamber.

But out of nowhere, he heard pedesteps, he looked back to see Nitalia running to him.

"DAD!" she yelled, he looked back to Galvatron but kept his focus on his daughter.

"What do you need Nitalia?" she looked distressed.

"CENTURION'S HURT!" his optics widened in shock. He looked back to her, and then Galvatron, he had his foe at his mercy, he could end Galvatron right now, but he could even feel Optimus telling him that his son was more important right now.

He sighed. He lifted his sword back and let them return to his dual swords, before sheathing them. He stepped back, and ran after Nitalia to find Centurion.

Blitzwing landed, he looked upon their leader's state and held him in his grasp. He placed his digits against his helm.

"Soundwave, Galvatron's majorly injured and we need an immediate ground bridge." he ordered. Seconds later, a green portal opened, Soundwave stepped out, and he knew that if Blackwolf did THIS to Galvatron, he was dangerous. For once, even Soundwave felt a hint of fear, deep, deep, down.

Blackwolf ran beside Nitalia, until he looked in terror as Arcee was knelt before Centurion, and Slipstream was holding his servo. He was on his back, and in stasis lock. He ran to his son. Instantly, using what energon he could muster, to activate his healing palms, and pressed his hand against his wound, repairing what he could.

Ironhide came up, Blackwolf needed him now.

"Ironhide, get Centurion to Ratchet, he needs proper healing." He helped Ironhide firmly grasp Centurion's body and started running to get down to the valley, to Ratchet.

Blackwolf knew Centurion's life was in Ratchet's hands now, he could only wait.

"Alright, we need to get back down there, this isn't over yet." he sighed, leading them all down to the valley.

Over the hill, it took almost an hour to do so, but finally, Jetfire, Silverbolt, Air-Raid, the Aerial bots, the Predacons, and Grimlock, had killed every insecticon there, not leaving any left to nest in the old hives.

Ultra Magnus, Team Prime, and what was left of the Elite Guard, the Swordmechs and the Autobot militia had finished wiping out every Decepticon soldier left on the field.

They all stood in the valley, once Blackwolf, Slipstream, Arcee, and Nitalia came into sight, a huge cheer erupted from the army.

Several yelled "BLACKWOLF!", he heard others yell "WOLF PRIME!" in the huge chant. When he made it to Ultra Magnus and all of the named Autobots, went ahead of them all, and raised his servo to end their chant.

He took a deep breath.

And with a sigh, he finally spoke. "Today...much energon has been spilled, for two different causes...for FREEDOM! And for Tyranny! Freedom has triumphed today! But today, there was a terrible cost." he looked upon the field, looking upon the piles of Autobot corpses.

"We lost two regiments of Autobots! Ten thousand Autobots fell today...along with my own brother… But now is not the time for grieving, now, we must start rebuilding! This fight isn't over...not yet, Arcee, Jetfire, with me!" his sparkmate and Aerial bot commander stepped forward, he looked back to the army of Autobots.

"No matter the outcome of what happens next, my fellow Autobots, know that I'm equally proud of every Autobot who followed me today, I grieve for every bot who followed me to their death, and with your combined efforts today, not just me, but ALL of us together in this great battle, we snatched victory from the maw of defeat!" he yelled to them.

"I'm thankful to be an Autobot...for we are Defenders, of the innocent! WE ARE FREEDOM FIGHTERS! Today, **EVERY ONE** of you, fought like Primes!" he yelled.

"You two are coming with me...we've got one last mission." they were confused.

Blackwolf was about to change forms, but spoke and spoke ten words to them all.

"I'm going to kill The Fallen...ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

* * *

 **Oh my God you guys! That is my longest chapter I've ever written, wanna know what's even more odd? This chapter was easier for me to write then chapter 18. XD. Oh and surprise, surprise! The story is still far from over! So stay with me! I see you people in the back starting to fall asleep, we still got The Fallen to kill off now!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay sorry about the delay, I wish Robo was gonna be here to read this chapter. Sadly she wont be back until the 30th of this month. But getting away from that, I'm going back to school tomorrow (Cue Michael Scott from The Office yelling, NO! NO, GOD PLEASE NO!) XD. But yeah, with it being time for School, and High School at that rate, I'm gonna be really busy this year, so prepare for less story updates, as much as I hate to say. But, distractions aside, let's get started.**

* * *

 **(Ruins of Cybertron on the outskirts of the Sea of Rust)**

A large black painted Cybertronian attack helicopter flew across the sky, with a white and red jet following as slowly as possible behind. Hanging onto the helicopter was Arcee, she held tightly onto the chopper's support railings.

"Blackwolf, do you even know where you're going?" the jet sounded, flying alongside the helicopter.

"Trust me Jetfire, the closer I am to the Fallen, the matrix alarms me of his presence. Right now, the signal keeps growing as we approach the ruins." he scanned the rusted towers, there was one specific tower that he felt was where their foe hid himself.

"Come on, every second we search, he grows stronger." Blackwolf flew as quickly as his propellers could spin.

"What makes you so sure the three of us can bring him down?" Arcee asked from below him, he sighed.

"I don't. If Prima couldn't kill him, then I have no chance to kill him. But he isn't at full strength yet, that's why we need to hurry before he can reach his physical state!" he flew quickly through the fog filled air.

 **(Iacon, Cybertron)**

Ultra Magnus had only recently brought the army back from the Sea of Rust, he had faith that Blackwolf could finish the fight.

He looked upon the dead Autobots they had gathered for their burial. Ten thousand Autobots fell in this battle. Only six thousand Autobots survived the battle. Half of the Elite Guard remained and the Swordmechs had only one thousand left from the four thousand that went.

The militia had suffered the worst, they entered the battle with eight thousand soldiers, but came back to Iacon with only three thousand bots.

But what hurt Ultra Magnus was seeing the ten thousand corpses they had brought back from the Sea of Rust. He blamed himself for most of their deaths, if he had acted earlier, some of them may have been alive right now.

He heard someone walking towards him, he looked over his shoulder to see Jazz coming his way.

He turned and faced the smaller mech, his expression never changing from its professional look. Jazz stopped before him.

"Four thousand of the survivors are wounded and are being treated as we speak." he sighed.

"Tell me, is there any hope for Steeljaw?" he asked the lieutenant, but Jazz shook his helm.

"Ratchet says that even if he could restart Steeljaw's spark...the wounds on his body would kill him before they could be mended. I'm sorry Magnus...he's gone." Magnus's expression changed to one of anger, he turned and punched the metal wall of the building behind him with a roar, leaving a large fist shaped dent in it.

"It's my fault! I should have done something! But I failed these Autobots and sat aside, watching them get killed!" He sighed again, his anger leaving him.

"What kind of commander am I…? To let my own soldiers die." he sighed, but a metal hand found his shoulder armor.

"We would have lost the battle if you hadn't come out when you did. We achieved victory because you and Blackwolf rallied the army together." Jazz tried to make him feel better.

Ultra Magnus sat silently for a minute before opening his mouth to speak.

"How's Centurion fairing?" he asked, Jazz sighed at the young mech's name.

"If we had waited any longer, he wouldn't have made it. Ratchet says his wound was mere centimeters from piercing his spark chamber. Ratchet says it's proving to be a challenge, keeping Centurion from going offline." he sighed again.

"How is Slipstream holding up?" he asked, at the mention of her, Jazz chuckled.

"She hasn't left Centurion's side for one solid second, same with Nitalia." Ultra Magnus knew that if Centurion died, it would be on his hands.

"Let's just pray that Ratchet can keep the poor mech alive." Jazz sighed, earning a nod from Ultra Magnus.

 **(Back to the ruins)**

Blackwolf let Arcee land onto the metal ground along with Jetfire before changing forms and landing beside them.

His spark chamber was glowing brightly, due to the matrix sensing The Fallen presence. He growled, beginning his march up the tower. Arcee followed behind him, and Jetfire behind her. They slowly walked up the stairs of the huge, rusted tower.

Blackwolf felt a cold sensation fall upon him, Arcee and Jetfire felt it too. They felt a chill roll up their metal spines.

" _ **You've come a long way, from the moment you woke up in Shockwave's lab, just to die, Blackwolf."**_ A dark and almost demonic voice filled their audio processors.

"Who…?" Jetfire started to ask, but Blackwolf cut him off.

"The Fallen...he's going to make a final attempt to save himself. Don't think much or else he'll try to drive you insane." he warned them, but they also needed to focus while they had to slow down their thinking.

" _ **Oh poor Arcee...almost all alone, your son is dying slowly, and your partners are all dead. I can help you...with my full strength, I could bring Cliffjumper and Tailgate back."**_ Arcee winced, the temptations already pulling her.

" _They're gone Fallen, and they can't be brought back, no matter what you say is possible from your power."_ she mentally fought him.

" _ **Jetfire...the leader of the Aerial bots, you lost your best friend, Breakaway, to Blitzwing. You also miss your sparkmate, who you know Blitzwing took from you."**_ Jetfire's optics widened at this.

" _How do you know about her?!"_ he yelled mentally.

" _ **I could bring them both back Jetfire, your best friend and your beloved sparkmate."**_ The Fallen tempted Jetfire to side with him.

" _I...I can't say yes to this! She wouldn't forgive me if I helped you, even if you could bring her back!"_ he wouldn't serve The Fallen.

" _ **Blackwolf, you are truly a worthy adversary, much more powerful then Optimus, just think of what we could accomplish together! Two powerful Primes with amazing abilities. I could help you end this war, I can bring back your oldest friend."**_

" _Drift will be missed...but that time has passed. And I will never side with you Fallen, after what happened to Optimus!"_ he growled mentally.

" _ **I can bring your brother back...along with Firestar."**_ Blackwolf winced, but he walked it off and kept his focus.

" _My brother resides in the matrix now, along with Firestar. They're together and that's all he wanted. I won't have him back at the price of you returning to power."_ Blackwolf in reality was barely resisting The Fallen's persuasion.

They all sighed in relief when they finally reached the top of the tower. To Blackwolf's suspicions, he could see the dark shadow draining power from a ground bridge. Blackwolf scanned where the portal led, it directed the passers to the Sea of Rust.

"He's draining the energon of the dead Decepticons! Stop him!" he drew his new two handed sword and charged, Arcee and Jetfire charged behind him, but before they could get close, a blast of energy blew them on their backs.

"NO!" Blackwolf covered his optics.

When the fog of energy cleared, they were met with a tall being, a Cybertronian. He was tall, his arms, legs, and torso were flimsy, and his helm was designed with interlocked spikes along the sides of his helm. The optics of this mech were bright crimson and very menacing.

"We're too late!" Arcee growled, her wrist blades activating. Jetfire stood up, drawing his longsword.

" **You Autobots should have given in! Now you're doomed!"** The Fallen roared, drawing his long staff.

"For Cybertron!" Blackwolf yelled, his longsword in hand, and charged. He swung at The Fallen, who ducked, and with his staff, swatted Blackwolf along his back and sent the mech forward to the ground.

Arcee charged at him and leaped; her wrist blades forward, but he ducked and grabbed her by her feet, and threw her to the ground. Jetfire yelled as he began swinging his sword at the original Decepticon.

The Fallen's staff collided with Jetfire's sword, he swung under and close lined the Aerial commander's feet, sending him to the ground, before kicking him against the wall of the room. Arcee tried to attack him from behind, but he rotated and grabbed her by the helm and held her in the air, slowly applying more pressure onto her helm.

"Leave her alone!" Blackwolf swung, leaving a gash along The Fallen's back." The Fallen growled, causing him to drop Arcee. She crawled away, wincing in pain as she was finally released from The Fallen's crushing grip, holding her helm where he almost dented her helm.

Blackwolf was punched in his gut, The Fallen used his staff to bash the Prime across his faceplate and sent him to the ground; Blackwolf was lucky to have his battle mask on.

He was sent on his back against the ground again. Arcee ran over with Jetfire and helped him up.

" **The age of Primes...are over...the time of the Emperors, HAS COME!"** he roared.

Blackwolf realized he wouldn't win at this rate, he had a plan...but he knew Arcee would hate it.

He looked back at Arcee and Jetfire. "You two need to go, now!" he ordered them.

"What are you talking about?!" Arcee's optics widened.

"I can beat him, but not with you and Jetfire in range, you need to get out of here!" he attempted again, but Arcee wouldn't do it.

"I need to use my life energy to kill him." he sighed, her optics flew open.

"WHAT?! NO!" she trembled at the information.

"Arcee I have to! He's not at full strength, I can end this here and now!" she shook her helm, feeling her optics tear up.

"Don't even think about it mate! We're in this together!" Jetfire growled, not leaving his leader.

The Fallen had completely taken his sights off of them, and was now continuing to drain the power from the fallen Decepticons. Blackwolf held Arcee's small hands in his large ones, looking into her optics, gesturing for her to look at him.

"Arcee look at me." he begged her, she slowly looked up at him.

"I can finish this! I'll always be here for you! You can always find me in here." he places a hand against her spark chamber.

She sighed, her tears running down her chrome cheeks. He stopped them with his finger, and dried it away.

"It'll be okay..." he sighed, feeling his own eyes tear up. He opened his chest armor, revealing his spark chamber and the matrix. He removed the matrix and looked at Jetfire.

"Give this to Ratchet...tell him, promise me you'll tell him," Jetfire nodded.

Blackwolf handed him the matrix, and whispered into Jetfire's audio processor. "Tell Ratchet, you'll find the key to victory, at your darkest time, in the matrix." he pulled away from Jetfire and returned his attention to Arcee.

"You are...the love of my life...and our time together...I wouldn't have traded it for anything." he sighed, lifting her to look at him again, leaning in and pressing his lips against hers. They felt their sadness pour into it, Arcee almost exploded from the tears she was holding back.

"Now go!" he ordered them. Arcee was pulled by Jetfire, she was hesitant to go, but he pulled her out of the tower quickly trying to get them out of there.

He looked back at the Fallen, closing his chest armor. He held his longsword in front of him, but he also prepared his spark to turn into a killing beam of energy.

"Fallen, face me!" he growled. The Fallen looked at him with his staff in hand.

" **Why do you keep trying Blackwolf?! Just give in and die!"** The Fallen growled, but Blackwolf didn't falter.

"Because there's too much I care about, that you put at risk, only I can stop you...and I intend to!" he charged. "RAAAH!" His sword clashed against the staff. They both pulled back, recoiling and charging in for another strike, this time, Blackwolf's strength pushed The Fallen back into the wall.

" **Die, like your brothers!"** The Fallen yelled at him as he swung, but Blackwolf dodged his attack and pushed him back before leaping and throwing him against the wall.

"They were your brothers too! Grah!" Blackwolf was punched again, but he grabbed The Fallen and threw the ancient being into the wall.

The Fallen got up, and raised his hands now. Something seemed to happen, and Blackwolf was thrown against the Wall, without even touching Blackwolf.

Blackwolf growled, looking up at The Fallen while he got up. He opened his chest armor, his golden spark was glowing brightly and he prepared to complete his duty to Cybertron.

He aimed his chest to The Fallen, who saw the glowing spark and his optics widened.

" **NO! What are you doing?!"** he yelled in fear.

"ENDING THIS!" he yelled as his spark began firing his entire life force at The Fallen. The Fallen was already being torn apart by the energy, he was yelling in pure agony from it.

Blackwolf shed a tear, knowing he wouldn't live through this.

 _'Goodbye Arcee...my family...thank you for giving me something...to fight and die for.'_ He sent his mental message to the Autobots as he sent his energy to end his foe.

Outside, Arcee and Jetfire watched a yellow glow explode from the tower. Then all was silent. Arcee fell to the ground, her optics pouring all of her pent up sadness out. Jetfire growled as he knew Blackwolf had given his life for this.

The day was won...but at a terrible cost…

Blackwolf had sacrificed himself, for their future.

* * *

 **OKAY GUYS! It's not over! You think I'm that cruel to end a story like that? Oh no, there's still more to this story, just you all wait.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone, I know it's been a few weeks since I last posted a chapter, but life gets in the way, spending time with my friends and family, school, but I'm ready to get back to work. SO! Let's get the elephant out of the room, Blackwolf is deceased. But it's not the end of this story, oh no, I'm not that cruel. So without further ado, sit back and enjoy reading.**

 **(Above Omega Three, Nevada, Earth)**

* * *

Everyone was silent, except Nitalia, who was bawling her optics from her helm, Jack's arms were wrapped around her, a failed attempt to comfort her.

Arcee only looked at the lifeless body, attached to the machine Ratchet had built solely for this, the body of Blackwolf, her sparkmate. Ultra Magnus wasn't present, due to having to stay and watch over Cybertron. She didn't audibly cry out in sadness...but blue tears of energon trailed down her silver cheeks, until they rolled off and landed on the hard, sandy Earth.

Next to Blackwolf's corpse was Steeljaw's. Blackwolf had his spear in hand, for unlike his swords, it was part of him when he became a Prime. His swords were stored in the base as a reminder of him. Steeljaw's shattered wrist claw and shards were placed on his being as their bodies hovered on the machine.

Bulkhead, with an emotionally crushed Miko on his shoulder, only held his helm low, few tears ever escaped his optics, but this was far too personal. Blackwolf, besides being a role model for any Autobot, was one of his closest friends. Then again, Blackwolf was friends with most of them, despite their differences.

Bumblebee, with Raf at his side only looked emotionless at Blackwolf's body. Neither knew how to take this trajedy. Ratchet stood at the console of the machine, waiting for them to pay respects before he activated it.

Johnson stood silent, he hadn't known Blackwolf for long, but he called Blackwolf his friend, and was torn about the death of the Prime.

The words Jetfire told him when they returned, telling him Blackwolf had fallen, _"The key to victory...in our darkest time…is within the Matrix. Scrap! What the frag does that mean?"_ He shook it off, he would probably learn later.

Slipstream stood at the end of the crowd, she was sad for their fallen comrades. She had loved Steeljaw like a brother, and had just recently made a repair in her relation towards Blackwolf.

Centurion was nowhere to be seen, which confused her, but she would worry about it later, it could wait. June was there even, she hadn't known a lot about Blackwolf, but he was still like family to her, especially after he and Arcee were human for a short time.

Grimlock stood silent, he only knew Blackwolf as a friend and as a strong warrior, who had died an honorable death; and deserved an honorable burial.

Fowler stood next to her, there were seven soldiers, rifles in hand, all in their military ceremonial uniforms.

Arcee now backed away from her beloved's body, signaling Fowler to play his part.

"Commence twenty one gun salute, following taps." There was also a NEST soldier holding a trumpet, who began to play Taps.

A moment of silence filled the air as they listened to Taps, until the player reached the end, and the air fell silent again. The soldiers all grabbed hold of their rifles, held them ready, took aim at the sky, and fired.

The loud blast of gunshots filled the air. The men waited a few seconds before firing again. They repeated this one last time, firing their rifles into the air, before recovering their rifles and holding them in a still stance.

Ratchet activated the machine, watching the purple mist surround Blackwolf and Steeljaw's body. Their bodies began slowly disappearing, until the only things left was their dim sparks, the blue and yellow orb hovered slowly.

"They lived as warriors...and died...as heroes. Let their sparks join the matrix...as two of the greatest of Cybertron." Ratchet slowly spoke these words, watching their sparks disappear and their energy enter the matrix of leadership.

Slipstream split off from the group, leaving them to grieve for their losses, while she searched for Centurion.

She already checked their quarters, to find it secluded.

She thought she heard a faint noise from the other side of the base. As she got closer, the noise grew louder. She now heard a metal clash against something hard, and now heard growls behind each metal bang.

When she looked into the training room, she found Centurion, but he was not himself at the moment. He had his sword drawn, and was repeatedly slashing at a metal post.

His sword banged against it, he had made several dents in the post of metal, but failed to cut through it. He swung with sheer ferocity in his optics, and was tired from it, she could tell by just looking at him and hear his internal cooling and vents trying to cool him down.

"Centurion-" she was cut off by his slashing again.

"Centurion." She said a bit louder, but he still hacked and slashed at the metal post, venting all his pent up anger.

"Centurion!" she yelled, grabbing his shoulder. She pulled him so he was now looking at her, his optics went from anger...to dread. "You've ruined your sword." she sighed, the blade was now dented and dull from the abuse it had received.

His helm dropped on her shoulder, he began releasing tears of energon. She held him close, trying to comfort her sparkmate, who she heard inhale to speak between tears.

"I'll kill them all! Every one of them!…" he spoke in anger as he continued to sob. It wasn't the Decepticons' fault Blackwolf was dead, but The Fallen's, but he was followed by the cons, who had helped bring him back.

She kept it to herself and held him in her arms, knowing he needed her help right now.

 **(The Harbinger)**

"INCOMPETENCE!" Galvatron thundered, pacing back and forth.

"My lord you really sho-" Knockout was sent into the wall by the Decepticon leader's fist.

Blitzwing was silent along with Soundwave as they watched Galvatron vent his anger.

Barricade, who had joined them on Cybertron before the battle at the Sea of Rust, watched in surprise. He was sure that victory was theirs, but he knew they had lost the battle and almost their entire army. Ser-ket, who had escaped the Autobots' asylum, looked in aw at seeing their leader this furious.

Starscream showed a fake face of concern, on the inside, he was laughing, at how the Oh so mighty Galvatron had been defeated yet again.

Shockwave was the most unfazed by this, he just continued to work on his terminal.

"We should have won that battle! Curse the Aerial bots! They took my victory from me!" he looked at the holographic map of Earth.

He had one last plan to end this war, but it would involve returning to Earth.

"Set a course for Earth, I think it's time I payed Team Prime, a visit." Barricade was shocked that he would still fight.

"Pardon me, Lord Galvatron, but we only have two hundred Vehicons left in our army. Shouldn't we strike at Iacon in guerrilla attacks? Try to thin them out?" he asked his leader.

"I don't have the time, I must take this chance now that they're separated from Cybertron. If we cut out their communications, we can attack and Iacon will never hear word of it." he growled.

"When we arrive, we'll attack in full force upon them. When they know we are attacking and have no reinforcements, they will be forced to face us alone." he smirked.

"But what of the human forces? What...NEST? Won't they prove a nuisance?" asked Knockoit, standing next to Barricade.

"Even humans can't fight two hundred Decepticons all at once. Without the Elite Guard, they are army-less. We need to end Team Prime's resistance, without them, Earth is defenseless." he growled.

"Soundwave, prepare to bridge our army onto the surface when we arrive." Soundwave nodded, Starscream took his leave to get the Vehicons ready.

 **(Omega Three, Nevada)**

"What do we do without Blackwolf here?! Who will lead Team Prime?" Bulkhead asked.

"I do not know Bulkhead. Until a Prime is chosen, we need a temporary in command officer. The only ones here are myself and…Arcee." the blue painted femme's eyes sprang open.

"Wait what?!" Arcee was surprised to hear this come from Ratchet.

"You heard me. Before the battle of the Sea of Rust, Blackwolf was going to tell you, but never got the chance to since Ultra Magnus left early, that he had named you step-in commander when he's not around or...if he were to die." he sighed.

"I...I don't know...I'm not much of a leader Ratch." she slurred, rubbing her left arm.

"I vouch for her." Jack smiled.

"Really Jack?" she was surprised.

"Yes. Arcee, Blackwolf trusted you more then he ever trusted himself. You said to me, during your time on Earth five years ago, that you led a successful campaign of guerrilla attacks upon Kaon during the war. That's what we need on Earth now that we've got no Elite guard at our backs." she was shocked that he remembered this, had he really missed her this much? That he remembered every conversation between the two of them?

"Th-thanks partner." she smiled, in which he returned.

"Then it's settled, Arcee, until the next Prime is chosen, you will lead Team Prime." she nodded, taking the responsibility.

Suddenly, the comms came on. **"Incoming call from Agent William Fowler."** Teletraan 1 announced.

"Let's hear it." Arcee confirmed. Seconds later, teletraan let Fowler access the comms.

" _ **Bots? There's something you need to see."**_ he spoke calmly for once.

"What is it fowler?" Ratchet asked the agent of NEST.

" _ **Our satellites caught visual of something enter the Atmosphere. When it hit the surface, it looked Cybertronian."**_ they were all intrigued now.

"What did it look like? A relic container? A weapon?" Bulkhead asked the agent.

" _ **No, too large for a relic, this thing looks like some kind of pod, come check it out and figure out what it is. Wait what? Oh...uhmm, bots, there's also been sightings of some activity deeper in the desert."**_ he must have just now been informed.

"What's it look like?" Bumblebee aksed.

" _ **I'm not sure, but it's not normal, send another bot to investigate it."**_ he finished.

"Understood, send us the coordinates." Ratchet awaited the encrypted coordinated from Fowler at the bridge terminal.

"Grimlock, you and I'll go with Ratchet to see what this thing is. Raf." she looked at the boy while he was on his laptop, who looked up at her.

"You close the bridge behind us and open it when we contact base." he nodded, closing his laptop and taking leave of Miko and Johnson, who continued to play video games on the T.V they had at base.

Ratchet finally opened a bridge to Fowler's coordinates, awaiting Arcee and Grimlock. Arcee stepped forth, the huge Dinobot right behind her.

She looked back at Bumblebee. "I need you to scout out the area Fowler send us the coords to." Bee nodded, preparing to leave.

The three left through the first bridge. Raf typed in the second pair of coordinates, the green portal opened.

Bumblebee stepped close, looking back at Bulkhead and Jack. "I'll be back soon." he ran through, disappearing through the bridge.

 **(Northern Nevada)**

Ratchet, Arcee, and Grimlock all stepped carefully, they could already see a small crater from the unknown object.

"There." Arcee whispered, her blasters drawn. Ratchet crept closer to the crater, Arcee right behind him with Grimlock watching their flank.

When they could see into the center of the crater, in it, there was a large pod, but no Cybertronian protoform outside of the pod. Ratchet lowered his guard, moving to investigate the pod.

He sees a keypad, Cybertronian glyphs on each button. He began typing into the pad, a holographic image appeared, it was a protoform body, but it showed no vital levels.

"What is it Ratchet?" Arcee asked.

"A protoform...but it's data was corrupted and purged." She was confused.

"So….?" she slurred, not knowing what he was saying.

"It means it's a clean slate, no spark in the body. It's body is still in a liquid metal state." her optics widened.

"Wait...if it doesn't have an owner, could it be used to bring Blackwolf back?!" her hopes rose way too high.

"I wish I could say yes...but to do that, I would need Blackwolf's spark and physically place it in the body." she lowered her helm, her idea shot down by science.

"Well, let's get it back to base, no use in letting the Decepticons find it, possibly create another soldier." he sighed.

 **(southern Nevada)**

Bumblebee peered over the rocks, looking upon the signal Fowler had reported to them. He looked upon the pass, it was cut off from the naked eye by walls of red mounds of stone and a short wall of rocks at the end of the pass.

He used his scout vision, zooming in on a light in the pass. He finally looked close enough to see that there was a ground bridge open.

"Bumblebee to base." he listened, only static was his answer.

"Base? Respond?...Raf? Anyone?" his comm call was silenced when he saw something appearing from the bridge.

"What…?" he looked close. His optics widened as he realized that it was a vehicon.

His optics widened as vehicons began stepping out in twos, he thought it was a scout party, until he realized that there was already fifty vehicons.

The end of the pass was being filled with vehicons, they were at one hundred already.

He suddenly saw that out of the groundbridge, came Galvatron, Barricade, Starscream, Blitzwing, Barricade, Knockout, and Shockwave. The Decepticon leaders were followed by ten insecticons. Bumblebee realized that this was nowhere near a scout party, but an attack force, and they had no army.

"Oh scrap." he changed form and sped off to reach base.

* * *

 **Okay guys! That's all for this chapter. So It seems there's nowhere to run for the bots and the cons, only one will make it out of this fight. That's right, the battle of the Sea of Rust wasn't the final battle. This will be the final battle between Freedom and Tyranny, or I mean the last battle between Autobots and Decepticons. So see you guys next time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**So a lot happened last chapter. Blackwolf and Steeljaw were put to rest, there's an army of Decepticons on Earth, and Blackwolf is now on the other side of the matrix, and the bots are getting ready for battle.**

* * *

 _Weary eyes opened, revealing a bright light as they tried to adjust to their new environment. When they finally became used to the new setting, they fell upon a huge, metal city. These optics knew this city._

" _Wait...Iacon? Wha-...what's going on?" a tired voice almost whispered. The eyes looked down, seeing a body; a metal body, mostly black in color with yellow stripes around the chest and along the arms and legs._

" _I'm...alive? Or...is this-"_

" _Welcome to Iacon, Blackwolf." he darted around, and he was face to face with Alpha Trion. His optics flew open at seeing the ancient Cybertronian._

" _Alpha Trion? Wait...if you're here...that means I'm-"_

" _Dead. Yes. You sacrificed yourself to bring an end to The Fallen. Alone, you changed the future. But come with me immediately, we have a serious matter to discuss." Blackwolf was confused about what was happening, but he followed the old Prime. He recognized where they were going, the building that belonged to the Elder Council, the stand in leaders for the Primes while they were off Cybertron._

 _It was his turn to be shocked again when he saw that the room didn't have the members of the council, but bots he had never seen before._

" _I present to you Blackwolf...the original thirteen Primes." Blackwolf looked around, these bots all looked ancient, but at the same time, they looked far more advanced then the Autobots currently._

 _He now remembered the feeling of familiarity with these bots, he had seen them all two years ago, when he had faced death at the hands of Silas._

 _A Prime among them, who was taller then Blackwolf himself stepped forth, he was a crusader like, Prime._

" _Welcome...Blackwolf. It's been a long time since the brief few minutes you met me." Blackwolf was still in shock, he looked at them all, the original thirteen, and now one of the last Primes._

 _He looked into the crowd, he saw one of them he knew well. Optimus!_

" _Optimus!" he ran around the table and crowd of Primes, standing before his former leader._

" _It is good to see you my friend." Blackwolf felt himself fall to his knee, he felt like he had failed Optimus._

" _Optimus…I...I failed you...I died shortly after I was named leader of the Autobots." Optimus only smiled._

" _My friend...you succeeded where I may have failed. You led the Autobot army to victory at the Sea of Rust. And you did what the thirteen failed to...you ended The Fallen." Blackwolf heard someone else approach._

 _He turned and came face to face with Solus Prime. The only femme Prime was famous for that, and also for her history of being the one who created most of the Iacon Relics with the help of the other Primes._

" _Welcome Wolf Prime." she spoke as if she knew exactly who he was._

" _You know me?" he asked curiously. She smirked and nodded._

" _Of course. You're the mech who brought happiness to one of my greatest descendents." his optics widened._

" _Wait...Arcee? She's one of your descendents?" he was surprised._

" _Yes. She and her sisters were part of a long line of Primes, but after my death, no one would be able to tell them of their ancestry." he was shocked._

" _Now now, we can greet him, but we must be quick, Blackwolf wont be here for long." Blackwolf was surprised at this, he looked at Alpha Trion._

" _What are you talking about?" he asked his elder Prime._

 _Another Prime stepped forth, he looked almost as old as Alpha Trion. He was a bit bulkier then the oldest Prime._

" _I am Vector Prime. It is my duty to see the present, the past, and what could be. I have seen the future...Team Prime goes to battle against the Decepticons. If they fail, Earth and all worlds will burn. Their only hope resides in whoever returns to them."_

" _I don't understand." Blackwolf sighed, shaking his helm._

" _We wouldn't expect you to. It will be revealed as time passes." Alpha Trion explained to him._

 **(Omega Three, Nevada)**

"You said how many vehicons?!" Arcee was shocked at the info Bee had delivered to them. There was a small army of Vehicons, led by the leaders of the cons, bar Soundwave, only miles away and hiding.

"Two hundred. All Vehicons, but they have ten insecticons with them. This is what the canyon they're hiding in looks like." He used his holo-tool to pull up a map of the canyon.

"They're all at this end." A huge area of red filled the south end of the canyon.

"How can we fight them? There's over two hundred of them, and nine of us. And they're blocking our comms, how can we call for help. They even knocked out NEST's satellite, so Fowler can't help us either." Bulkhead sighed at the odds against them.

"Well I don't care how but we have to think of something NOW." Arcee growled, looking for possible advantages.

"I did see one thing that could work." Bee pointed at the other end of the canyon. "That's a short wall of rock. It's tall enough to provide cover, but short enough for us to shoot from behind." Arcee knew it was their only option.

"If we can get Grimlock in their ranks, he could thin them out greatly." Ratchet added.

"Me Grimlock ready to crush puny Decepticons!" the huge titan crashed his fist into his other palm.

"I can provide air support maybe?" Jack tried, but Arcee shook her helm.

"Too dangerous with Starscream AND Blitzwing there. Maybe if it was just Starscream, but Blitzwing would tear you to pieces." he sighed.

"What if I took on Blitzwing?" Slipstream offered.

"If they control the air, we've already lost this fight. We need to keep Blitzwing and Starscream occupied while you guys deal with the Vehicons." Arcee for once agreed with her.

 **(hours later)**

The bots were all preparing for battle, along with Johnson, who had equipped Jack's old suit to provide any help possible. The others would remain here to control the bridge.

Ratchet looked closely at the matrix of Leadership, Blackwolf's words still flying around in his mind. He noticed something different now...it was faintly blinking. He reached out to make contact with the now golden core of the matrix, to see why it was blinking.

Upon contact with it, a vision flashed in his mind. His mind was transported to a new time. Quickly passing by him, he saw the base in ruins, the Autobots dead, Earth and it's people in ruin, and Earth being harvested for energon.

But then an alternate future appeared in his mind, he could see dead vehicons and Decepticons laying across the ground, and above them, stood a shadowy figure, a familiar Cybertronian. He was shocked when he finally saw the golden eyes shining from the shadow. He instantly knew what the words meant now.

He was brought back to reality. He looked around, making sure he was back. He thought about the words again.

" _The key to victory in our darkest times…lies within the matrix."_ he linked it together, there was work to be done and he had limited time, but it was their only hope of victory.

He began sprinting, the matrix in hand, to the command center. Upon arrival, he was brought face to face with all of Team Prime and their human allies.

"Arcee. I need to speak with you. Now." she came forward, he led her into the dark halls to converse with her.

"I've had a vision. There's something I need to do immediately. Listen, if I don't do this...we will lose this battle. But I can't do it while there's an assault upon the base. I need you to take the others and hold them off until I can complete this task." she was confused, but also knew if what he said was true, then they had no choice.

Ratchet entered the lab, he had a machine set up for this. It was like a large pod, but there were several of cords connected from it, to the matrix, and to another room in the base. He lifted the large, shield shaped machine up and laid himself down on the metal table connected to the machine. He grabbed hold of the top and lowered it onto him, until a wheezing blast of air vented out, and the machine sealed in place.

His free arms reached up and grabbed hold of two handles, he braces himself as his system went into stasis, but in his mind, he was very much awake.

Arcee sighed, they now had one less soldier, but if what he said was true, they had no choice. She walked out to join the bots. Now they went to fight; for Cybertron, for Earth, for freedom...for Blackwolf.

 **(One hour later, Nevada)**

Arcee and the other bots stood at the end of the canyon, their blasters at the ready. Grimlock wasn't in their line, but that was part of her plan for the Decepticons.

If Ratchet had been there, he would have recognized this canyon. This was the site of a battle long ago on Earth. This was part of Galvatron's plan.

They could hear it. The repeated pattern of marching. They could see the mass of Decepticons headed their way.

"Get ready." she held her servo to her audio processor. "Grimlock, are you in position?" she asked the titan, who wasn't currently present.

" **Me ready, just give order."** he answered over the comms.

" **Same here, just give us the command."** Smokescreen sounded over comms. He had just happened to come to Earth, but now he too was cut off from Cybertron.

She was at the flank of the rock wall. Bulkhead was at the center along with Bumblebee, Jack and Centurion, while Nitalia held the other flank.

"Ready to get in the air?" she looked at Slipstream, who nodded simply.

They saw the battalion of Decepticons was in sight now. Hovering above them was Galvatron. His body was glowing purple. The Decepticon leaders were at the head of the army along with the ten Insecticons.

"Team Prime! You are the only thing keeping me from victory. But you must realize you are defeated already!" he raised his servos.

A purple blast shot through the ground, lighting up several patches on the ground, there were over two hundred lit up spots on the ground.

Purple energy shot through the army of Decepticon vehicons and Insecticons, infusing them with dark energy, they seemed to be filled with a new type of savagery and strength.

"Rise! Rise up fallen warriors! Let the dark energon unleash the full power of the Decepticons!" he growled as, from the ground, rose hundreds of undead Autobots and Decepticons. Their seams, mouths, and eyes were filled with the dark energy now coursing through their system.

"Oh scrap." Smokescreen's optics widened.

"It doesn't matter how many there are! What does matter is that the Decepticons DO NOT reach the base!" Arcee growled, charging her blasters.

"Get ready!" she ordered. All of the bots got so they could just see over the wall of stones, taking cover behind it. Slipstream was ready to change form and take to the skies. Johnson had his blaster set to maximum power, ready to help as much as possible.

Time seemed to freeze as both sides marked their targets, and their blasters charged to open fire upon the other side.

It is here, that Team Prime would decide the fate of the future, not just Earth, but for the entire universe in total.

* * *

 **XD oh the cliffhangers. Oh Airreon and Robo, you two are gonna be so mad at me. Lol. Anyway, so (even though in lore she isn't) Arcee is now counted as part of a line of Primes.**

 **Blackwolf: Wait so she was technically a Prime before me?**

 **Me: Yes...why?**

 **Blackwolf: Why did you make me the leader then? Wouldn't it make more sense if you had revealed this earlier in the series? Also Why leave it on such a stressful cliffhanger?**

 **Me: I don't wanna talk about it Blackwolf!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Lol, with in 14 hours, Airreon and Robo yelling at me XD. That cliffhanger WAS cruel, I agree, but you will understand why I made it that way at the end of this story, btw you guys are REALLY gonna hate me for the end of this chapter.**

* * *

A huge titanic explosion of energon blasters filled the desert canyon, Team Prime poured into the horde of Decepticons marching in their direction.

"Grimlock, Smokescreen, NOW!" Arcee ordered, enacting their plan. From above in the canyon, a titanic roar filled the air as a huge, metal t-rex leaped from the top of the canyon. Grimlock landed in the middle of the Decepticons, he began stomping onto them, grabbing them with his mouth and tearing them apart, crushing them with his powerful tail, or melting them with his fire breath.

Smokescreen shot at them from above before leaping down, landing in the cleared area and activating the phase shifters. He leaped and floored con after con.

Thrusters filled the air now, Arcee looked up to see a Cybertronian jet hovering into the air; it was Blitzwing. He began firing missiles at their rock wall, he formed another cannon from the top of the jet, it was his tank gun, and began blasting their defense.

"I've got this!" Slipstream changed form and matched the mercenary. She began firing automatic blaster shots at him. He dodged it and began blasting off through the air, in which she gave chase to him.

On the Decepticon side, Barricade sent a few blasts of energy toward the Autobots, before looking at the almost hopeless Autobot defense. Insecticons on the ground swarmed Grimlock. He roared as they pushed him down before he could think. These insecticons were more viscous then usual, a side effect of the dark energon.

Smokescreen was too slow and couldn't phase in time, and a Decepticon sent him to the ground. He was swarmed by the risen Cybertronians, while Grimlock was being pummeled by the insecticons.

Bulkhead roared as he switched to his wrecking mace and charged into the crowd. He growled as he broke their line and made his way to his allies. He sent the cons on Smokescreen to the ground and helped the rookie up.

Grimlock yelled in fury, he changed form and drew his sword. He bagan slicing through the insecticons on him. He left five of them in perfectly sliced limbs.

"Arcee, me and Grimlock are getting hammered out here!" Smokescreen used the comms to contact her.

"Copy that, fall back to the wall!" She ordered. She could already see them making their way back. Bulkhead leaped back into his spot. Smokescreen took a moment to rest along with Grimlock behind their allies.

Both sides were at a small ceasefire, both sides needed to reform themselves. Team Prime recollected themselves and prepared for the next assault.

Back at the Decepticon side, Barricade lowered his blaster and looked upon Team Prime's almost hopeless defense.

"Prepare for the second attack!" Galvatron commanded. Barricade stepped forward.

"Lord Galvatron, we outnumber Team Prime too greatly for them to win-"

"Yes?..." Galvatron asked with no sarcasm in his tone.

"Shouldn't we give them a chance to surrender?" he asked hopefully, wanting to spare their soldiers another beating.

"Uhmmm….no." Galvatron sighed before simply smacking Barricade into the nearest wall of stone. Galvatron's sword pressed against his neck, the gladiator had no emotion in his expression.

"Question my authority again Barricade, and I will tear you limb from limb!" he released Barricade, who for the first time, doubted Galvatron's leadership.

 **(Omega Three, Nevada)**

 _Ratchet's mind was in another place. A glowing light soared through what looked like a galaxy and light speed travel._

" _Running out of time...wasting energon...it has to be here somewhere! Wait...it must be...of course! On the other side of The Matrix!" the light traveled quicker._

From above the base, a purple beam of energy emitted, raising into the clouds. It was almost a beacon.

 **(The canyon)**

The fighting resumed moments ago. Both sides traded energon blasts, Team Prime braced itself as a horde of risen undead climbed over the wall. They switched to melee weapons or used their fists and cut down the undead Cybertronians left and right.

When they were clear, they began firing again, flooring dozens of Decepticons.

Grimlock's red visor made contact with someone he knew all too well.

"Shockwave!" his mind blew up, he had been waiting for this. But something else seemed to click in his system, he felt something in his system click back into place.

Suddenly, his mind was clear. All the rage and pent up anger exploded and was settled. His voice vocal processor had reconnected completely.

"He won't get away from me this time!" Grimlock yelled as he drew his sword and activated his large shield. He ran out, despite Arcee's orders to stay back. He sliced his way through the army, determined to end his foe.

An insecticon ran on his path. He only raised his shield, and ran into the insecticon. He carried it on his shield and shoved the con against a rock wall; he proceeded to drive his sword through the con's chest.

He realized he was being ignored by the army. He turned around, right in front of him was Shockwave.

"Shockwave!" he growled.

"Grimlock...it has been a long time. I see your voice module has somehow repaired itself. Impressive."

"You'll get a personal demonstration of what I'm capable of." he prepared to draw his sword.

"Oh...and another thing. I've brought you a gift Grimlock." the scientist almost said it sarcastically.

"What is it?" Grimlock was cautious.

Shockwave lifted up a huge axe and threw it across the ground towards Grimlock.

Grimlock grabbed it, it looked far too familiar to him.

"I know this metal..." his optics behind his visor widened.

"The weapons of the Dinobots, all forged into one weapon. You know you will lose this battle, correct? It is the only...logical outcome." Grimlock was angered by this.

"Even if we die, we will die with honor!" he roared, but for probably the first time ever, Shockwave laughed.

"Honor? Did your brothers...die...with honor?" Grimlock looked down, realizing he had led his team into that insecticon slaughter all those centuries ago.

"My...brothers." he sighed, looking at the huge axe.

"You've lost everything, Grimlock." Shockwave held something out to him, a cube of energon.

But it wasn't normal energon. It was dark energon.

"There's only one option...drink...claim, your destiny. Become the scourge of one hundred worlds and more." Shockwave held it out to him, Grimlock lowered his helm.

No. He wouldn't succumb to it. His brothers would be ashamed to be his brother if they knew he gave in and gave in to dark energon.

He raised his helm. "Your...Poison… **!** " he gripped the axe tightly.

" **WOULD DAMN US ALL!"** He raised the axe and tried to slice Shockwave in half. The scientist only raised his cannon and shot the titan onto his back.

"Your iron will is legend...Grimlock." the scientist almost chuckled.

"I will enjoy breaking you." suddenly, a huge blast of energy hit Shockwave. Grimlock looked up to see Arcee helping him up.

"Get back to the wall, NOW!" she yelled at him, he limped back to the rock wall. She sprinted back and took cover. Grimlock knelt down, resting for as long as possible.

Barricade sent a few more shots over, wondering why they still fought.

"We're beginning to gain ground, why don't they fall back to higher ground?!" he questioned, their defense. Galvatron realized this too, they could fall back and try to reform themselves.

"They don't seem to be fighting as well as they could. They're stalling...but why?..." he looked around, something caught his eye.

A purple beam was leading into the sky, his optics widened.

"They're keeping us from reaching their base!" he looked at Starscream and Blitzwing.

"Starscream, Blitzwing, take to the skies, get to their base!" they both changed form and soared off above the Autobots. They knew the diversion had failed

"We've gotta stop them from getting to the base!" Arcee growled.

"Jack, let's go!" Slipstream ordered as they changed form and gave chase to the Decepticon fliers.

"Let's go! Because If we don't beat them to the base...Ratchet is dead scrap." they all changed form, abandoning their strategic advantage of the rock wall and racing towards Omega Three.

It was a full race, the Autobots left the army in the dust to reach the base. Arcee opened the base controls.

"Turrets online! Target speed: Seeker." she commanded to the controls Teletraan could access.

On top of the base and at the entrance, turrets folded out and locked onto Starscream and Blitzwing.

The guns opened fire on the fliers. Blitzwing and Starscream instantly turned back at seeing the turrets come online. Slipstream and Jack let them pass as they fell back to Galvatron.

Arcee and the rest of Team Prime finally made it back to base.

"Alright, form a new line! Johnson, go home...keep Miko and Raf safe." he activated his jet-pack and flew off to Jasper.

"I'll be back. Ratchet's been out for too long." she opened the base's door and ran in.

The machine Ratchet was attached to began emitting a purple glow in the room. Finally, a spark of energy trailed across the cords and into another room. The room was dark, but in it was the protoform pod. The purple energy began making the pod glow, activating the systems.

Arcee walked in, the lab was dark, she saw Ratchet in deep stasis. She looked at him from behind the glass.

"Ratchet. Get up." he didn't respond.

"Hey, c'mon. Hey, rusty!" she lifted the machine from him. He seemed to reactivate, his blue optics turned on and he lifted himself up.

"Am...am I back?" he asked slowly.

"Just barely, you were almost sent into deep stasis lock." he shook his helm wearily.

She could hear the marching outside. "They're coming, come on!" he sighed, grabbing a simple blaster he could use for ranged combat. What they failed to notice, was that after they left, heavy pede steps filled the base, something was moving.

They had no cover now really but a few large stones.

"I have no intention for prisoners...kill them all! Open fire!" they all activated their blasters and cannons, then proceeded to pour into the Autobots. They were all exhausted and low on energon, too slow to maneuver as well. The Autobots fired slowly, trying to conserve energon.

Their cover was rendered useless as it was shelled away, leaving them exposed to incoming volleys. Jack, Centurion, Nitalia, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were already down and out, unable to fight any longer.

Arcee poured into them with all she had left. She saw Galvatron lock onto her, and fire a blast of energy her way. Grimlock ran in front of her, using his shield to block the blast. But the shield had used all it's energy and deformed.

He roared and raised his sword, roaring before getting blasted by Shockwave and Galvatron both, sending him to the ground.

Ratchet shot blast after blast, until his own gun ran out of energy. He looked up, a loud whirring of machinery groaned and the base turrets went down along with Omega Three's defenses.

They fired another volley, destroying the last of their cover, exposing Ratchet and Arcee, who looked at each other in shock before they too were overcome by the next volley.

 **(Dawn)**

The Decepticons stood before the Autobots, their weapons primed. The remaining vehicons numbered just under one hundred. Galvatron grinned, he had been waiting long for this day. The day he defeated Team Prime; the day Primes would become extinct.

Ratchet looked at their end staring down upon them from the hill.

"Here comes...the dawn." he sighed, looking at his allies.

They were all conscious now, but they were so weak that they couldn't even stand.

"A g-...glorious...end!" Grimlock weakly raised his sword, but it fell again.

"It's been an honor serving with you all..." Arcee closed her optics, welcoming the end.

"Decepticons. This day has been long overdue. Let us make their deaths...slow...and painful." he drew his sword. Knockout drew his electric-staff, Barricade lagged behind them all, Blitzwing grabbed the sword he had carved from Breakaway's wing, Starscream only held his claws ready, and Shockwave's cannon charged as they came closer to the grounded Team Prime.

"Now. Is. The. Time. Of. Emperors! Your resistance had been admirable Team Prime, but this was inevitable..." Ratchet stared him in the optics the whole time.

"Do it then...end it." he said weakly. Galvatron raised his sword and prepared to make the last trek to end the medic's life, until all of the sudden-

 _ **BOOM!**_

A huge explosion filled the air and broke the sound barrier. They all looked at the source, it came from the entrance to Omega Three. The door had been blown off the mountain entrance completely, now a cloud of ash and dust filled the air.

Knockout, Barricade, and Blitzwing all gasped slowly at what they saw in the fog of the dust. Starscream almost dented himself at what he was witnessing. Galvatron's optics and mouth flew open at what he saw.

Team Prime was just as shocked. Through the fog, a pair of menacing, golden optics stared holes through Team Prime and the Decepticons. They waited in pure suspense, waiting for the dust to clear felt like ages.

"Impossible…!" Galvatron uttered.

 **(Cue the epic fast paced music)**

The dust and ash cleared, revealing a black colored being, covered in golden Elite Guard designs.

" **Well that's. Just. Prime…!** " the mech almost yelled, his golden optics narrowing.

"Yes...it worked…!" Ratchet almost laughed.

"BLACKWOLF?!" Arcee was in complete and utter shock.

* * *

 **AH! IT'S TIME! He's back guys! That's right, the lost Prime is back to fight yet again.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Alright mechs and femmes, so Blackwolf's back! You guys think I'm honestly gonna kill off the single largest character of my trilogy, at least for long? I'm not evil.**

 **Blackwolf: We don't know that.**

 **Me: What's that supposed to mean?**

 **Blackwolf: You killed me off.**

 **Me: Yeah...so…what's your point?**

 **Blackwolf: Who else do you plan to kill off?**

 **Me:...Don't worry about it.**

* * *

"Blackwolf! Destroy him!" Galvatron yelled, the Decepticons all aimed and began firing at Blackwolf. The Prime was changed. He was a bit taller then he used to be, his body was a bit bulkier styled then his 2.0 body, but that didn't change his speed and agility.

He activated a force field, blocking all blasts from the Decepticons. He lowered it, growling.

"My turn." he said calmly, activating cannons. They had changed, they now had several blue glowing barrels where the blaster once was. His cannons connected together, and a holographic targeting hud formed in front of his face.

His new Energy powered, mini guns tore through the Vehicons. Galvatron and the other Decepticons rolled to cover, waiting for the barrage of energon blasts to end.

When it did, thirty vehicons lay dead, and the other fifty, plus the few risen Cybertronians still fired aimlessly.

Blackwolf deactivated his blasters. His rear armor shifted, on his back were two thrusters. He drew his swords, forming into his longsword.

The Prime began flying, he flew towards the vehicons, and with his sword, he flew through their line. He swung his sword repeatedly, taking numbers of Decepticons with each one.

He was jabbed in the back, electricity coursed through him. He growled, turning to see Knockout trying to hurt him with his electric staff. He grabbed the staff, raised it up, and brought it down on his knee; snapping it in two.

Knockout stared in horror as Blackwolf dwarfed him. The Prime grabbed him, and launched him into the nearest wall of rock.

He dodged attack after attack from the vehicons around him. He ducked under a sword slash, blocked a spear thrust, grabbed the spear and threw it back into the sword wielding vehicon's chest, and drove his sword through the spear wielding Decepticon.

"I...I can't believe...he's back..." Jack spoke softly.

"Neither can I..." Nitalia whispered, Centurion nodded.

Arcee was speechless, unable to comment about what she was witnessing, but on the inside she was the happiest to see his return.

He was shoved onto his back, he looked up to see an insecticon, but it was different. The thing's optics were crazed and purple; almost as if it was starved for something; dark energon.

"You're big...fought bigger." He sheathed his sword, only his fists out.

The insecticon growled charging at The Prime, his large claws pointed out. The two clashed, their servos interlocking as they pushed against one another.

The insecticon pushed Blackwolf back, leaving a trail in the dirt, Blackwolf closed his optics as he was pushed back. When he reopened them, they were blood red. Suddenly, the insecticon's progress of pushing the Prime was halted.

Now, Blackwolf began pushing the insecticon back. He suddenly lifted the insecticon off it's pedes, and slammed it onto the ground. He activated his knuckle claws. As soon as the insecticon got up, Blackwolf's claws went right through his chin, energon fell from the insecticon's helm, until it fell dead. Blackwolf growled, separating his longsword, now forming his dual swords.

Suddenly, a rocket was fired at him, he barely dodged out of it's way. Another missile came at him, again he dodged. Starscream changed form and leaped at him, claws first.

Blackwolf ducked under Starscream's attack, and began dodging the seeker's attacks. He drove his blade into the ground, using his free hand to grab Starscream's wing and throw him to the ground.

He raised his sword, and with a slow movement, he drove his sword into Starscream's chest, slowly going deeper into the metal.

"This is for Cliffjumper..." Starscream looked at him in horror as the blade reached his spark, and cut through it. Starscream's optics went dim until his life faded.

Blackwolf looked back up, he had killed most of the vehicons in his way. All that stood in his path to Galvatron was maybe fifteen vehicons, Shockwave, and Blitzwing.

He reactivated his longsword, marching towards the Decepticon's last line of defense. The vehicons began quickly firing at him, trying to floor the Prime before he could reach their line. But their efforts were in vain as he roared, blocking their blasts with his sword before charging into the center of the line.

They fell back from the impact, he grabbed a vehicon by the helm, and threw it to the ground, before driving his sword through the con's chest. He swung backwards, sending a wave of Decepticons back, dead.

Shockwave fired a huge blast at Blackwolf, but the Prime rolled under the blast, he dodged the scientist's next blast; now he grabbed Shockwave's cannon, using his strength to tear up it's gears.

He lifted the gun, while wrestling Shockwave, the scientist tried to charge a blast to fire at Blackwolf, until the gun was pointed at Shockwave's lone optic. He held the gun still as it prepared to fire.

"You'll die remembering...it was at at the hands of your own creation...you fell." Shockwave for once said nothing of logic as the gun fired, blowing a huge hole in his own helm.

The lifeless body of Shockwave fell to the ground. Now only five vehicons were left standing, Blitzwing stared at Blackwolf, the Prime instantly realized his sword was sheathed now. All Blitzwing had was his arms, but he knew Blitzwing was going to try and draw his cannons.

They stared holes into each other, both waiting for the moment they draw. Galvatron looked from behind cover, his cannon priming to fire at Blackwolf.

Suddenly, Blitzwing raised his arm and began changing to his cannon; as soon as his cannon was formed, Blitzwing was blasted onto his back. Blackwolf's cannon released smoke from the blast.

"Hello and goodbye, Blackwolf!" He raised his huge cannon, preparing to release his blast; suddenly, a servo reached out and grabbed the cannon and raised it up, the blast fired into the air.

Barricade grunted as he used his strength to hold Galvatron's arm up against it's will. Galvatron used his free servo to throw Barricade onto his back, he drew his large sword.

"Traitor! You will die, just like all traitors!" Galvatron raised his sword to end Barricade's life; as he brought it down, another sword blocked his killing blow.

"I'm still alive, aren't I Galvatron?!" Blackwolf growled. The two drew back, this was it, the final battle between the Primes and Galvatron.

"Come on and finish it!" Blackwolf growled. The two charged each other, their swords clashed together. Both of the mechs were sent skidding in the dirt.

They ran back at each other, their swords clashed again, this time, they pulled back and clashed again. Blackwolf pushed Galvatron back and tried to take Galvatron's head off; the gladiator ducked under his attack and thrust his sword forward, Blackwolf sidestepped his thrust, bringing his sword down on Galvatron's, the two swords hitting the ground.

Blackwolf took the opportunity to punch Galvatron across the faceplate. Galvatron rolled back, readying himself again.

Blackwolf's and his sword clashed again; this time, they battled for dominance, they were trying to overpower each other. Blackwolf was losing this battle, he had been tired out from the battle he was fighting this whole time.

"It's a shame you've returned, just to die at my hands." Blackwolf growled, using his last piece of strength and energy to push the gladiator back, but it was almost an invalid attempt.

"I will enjoy killing your family...especially Arcee..." Blackwolf raised his helmet, remembering that his family was counting on him here.

"I almost failed them once Galvatron, I won't do it again. As long as my spark pulses, you won't lay one digit on her, or anyone!" he growled, using his remaining strength, digging his pedes into the dirt as he began pushing Galvatron back.

"Impossible, why won't you just die?!" Galvatron was amazed that Blackwolf was still fighting.

"Unlike you, I have a reason to fight. A reason to win." Galvatron tired to push him back, but this time, Blackwolf ducked, using Galvatron's momentum to his advantage.

Blackwolf close-lined Galvatron, the gladiator fell to the ground.

Blackwolf turned and looked as his foe tried to get up. While he was on his knees, Blackwolf thrust his sword forward, it went through the gladiator's gut.

Galvatron laid on his back, Blackwolf stood over him, his sword ready.

Galvatron looked at him, the same hate Blackwolf had seen in the other mech's optics for as long as he had known Galvatron, was still there.

Blackwolf, with a growl, brought his sword down and drove it through Galvatron's chest.

He leaned down, staring into Galvatron's dying optics, and uttered three words.

"For my brother." he sighed, seeing Galvatron's optics die. He turned to see Blitzwing helping Knockout up, he stared holes through them.

"Leave...now!" he growled. Moments later, a bridge opened for them to leave in, in which Blitzwing helped Knockout through, before it closed.

Barricade looked upon his former leader's lifeless body.

"Consider that my official resignation from the Decepticons." Blackwolf looked at him.

"Thank you...for what you did, Team Prime and I are in your debt, Barricade." the old officer shook his helm.

"Your reward isn't required, I betrayed him because I knew he would lead us to our end. I still hold some grudge against the Autobots and Blitzwing for Prowl's death." he sighed at the irony of his life.

"I offer you a place within Team Prime, as an Autobot." Barricade again shook his helm.

"Wouldn't be right. I'll never feel right among you bots...but if you ever need me...I may be able to help." he turned and left.

"See you around, bots." Once he was out of sight, he changed form and drove off into the desert. Blackwolf knew what Barricade meant, but he wished the former Decepticon could trust them.

Blackwolf sighed, feeling a wave of exhaustion cover him. He looked around the field of battle, bodies of Decepticon vehicons and insecticons littered the sandy, dirt covered ground.

He had done this. But more importantly, it had just dawned on him, he was back! He looked at what had appeared to be a group of bots on the ground.

There was one among them who he couldn't help but recognize.

"Arcee…" he began walking towards the Autobots.

Arcee saw him coming closer, she felt something in her spark tell her to stand up. She mustered the last of her strength and stood up, limping her way to him.

He saw her getting weaker and ran. He ran to her, and once in arms reach, he lifted her off the ground, a wave of joy overloading their senses.

She held him close, if this was a dream, she didn't want it to end.

"I love you...I love you so much. Primus don't you ever leave me like that again." she begged.

"I love you too...I wouldn't think of doing anything of the sort." she shed energon tears of pure joy onto his shoulder as her helm was buried in his arm. He held her close as she let out her emotions.

"It's okay Arcee...I'm back..." he sighed.

"And now that I am...I will never...leave you..." she pulled away from his shoulder, looking into his optics.

He praised Primus for being able to feel the melting sensation her optics gave his spark yet again.

They closed the distance between their faces and locked lips. Their pent up emotions pouring into their kiss. It had felt like ages since they had been united. This separation only brought them closer together.

He gave her his everything, and she him. The sensation between their lips was like fireworks and electrical shock shooting through their bodies.

After what was thought to be the end of Primes, Blackwolf returned, and yet again, he and Arcee were reunited.

* * *

 **So guys, this chapter took longer then expected to make, idk why. Oh well, I know you all understand. There's still one chapter to go, I'll try to get it out. I'll admit, this story has been awesome to write and am so glad with how well it's done. See you guys when I make chapter 25.**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Sadly, mechs and femmies, we enter the last chapter of What We Do For Family. It's been an awesome road, but it's not the end to the Blackwolf saga, BUT, I'm not gonna immediately start back on another story for Transformers. So I completely left Red Vs Blue, Skyrim, and Overwatch. I need to get back on track with my other stories. Airreon and Robo, maybe until I get back on track with these, try and read my other stories like my Overwatch and Skyrim stories, of course if you want, that's completely your choice. I know Robo kinda liked my only RvB chapter. Anyway so this has been my most successful story yet, and I'm glad everyone who read it have stuck around til this point. ALSO, I'll be giving sneak peaks to the next two stories in this chapter. See you guys at the end.**

* * *

 **(The Harbringer)**

"We should have never attacked! We should have retreated to Kaon, call for aid! There are mercenaries who we could have hired! But our Lord Galvatron was cocky, and got himself killed!" Knockout ranted.

"You know very well, we won, until that meddling Prime returned from the dead." Blitzwing added to the doctor's accusations.

"Even if he returned, with a larger army, Blackwolf would not have won. But Galvatron thought it was smart to take only two hundred vehicons and ten insecticons. He practically lost this war with that decision!"

"It didn't help that Barricade turned on us." Ser-ket, who had been standing there too, growled.

Soundwave made an audible grunt, gesturing for them to look, once their attention was focused on him, he pointed to the terminal.

They were looking at some kind of starship on the screen, it was shaped like a triangle, but looked as if there was a shielded and covered city built on top of it. They recognized it as the Knight's Temenos.

"HE, still lives too?" Knockout asked in shock, it had been ages since he saw that ship.

"Apparently...and this may be out best opportunity. If we team up with him, the Autobots may stand no chance, you know he won't stop until he finds what he's been looking for. Always collecting, always hunting." Blitzwing sighed.

"Isn't that to be expected from a bounty hunter?" Ser-ket asked.

"Yes...but when HE is after a bounty, he goes to the greatest measures to get his pay. If my memory serves me correctly, he always collects rewards as bonuses, and there would be four bots from Team Prime he'd be interested in." Knockout commented.

"Who?" she asked him.

"First, Ratchet. He has a bad history with the medic, the two fought their own personal war in the past, he would want to settle an old score.

"Next, Arcee. She was the reason he and Ratchet fought, He captured Arcee at a certain point during the war, he was asked to get information she was carrying specifically by Megatron. That was the one time I remember Ratchet fighting as if he was a soldier, he alone took him on and got out with Arcee. Plus, she's part of a line of Primes, Solus Prime, to be exact." Knockout for once made sense.

"Who's the third?" Ser-ket asked.

"Grimlock, the last dinobot. Do I need to say any more?" she was done.

"Well then…Soundwave, make the call; then, find us the coordinates to Lockdown's ship." Blitzwing remembered something.

"Wait, you said four bots, right Knockout?" Blitzwing asked, the doctor nodded.

"Who's the fourth?"

"Blackwolf." he answered.

"Why?" the mercenary asked.

"He's the Last Prime, why not?" Knockout chuckled, Blitzwing only nodded.

 **(Kinetic Solutions Incorporated, Chicago, Illinois)**

A huge tower of glass windows overlooked the city of Chicago, the city was still being repaired after the Transformers' battle for Earth. Looking at the city from the window was a man, he was bald, wore a gray business suit, and had on large glasses over his time damaged eyes.

He looked at the city's repairs and saw only a memory of what had happened to Chicago, and many other cities in the world, not just this one.

He felt only anger, towards the aliens, the "transformers" that had done this. If something so close to extinction had done this alone, what would happen if they invaded? Humanity wouldn't stand a chance.

He received a call from his labs below, which he quickly responded to by taking the elevator down. When it stopped, he came to a large, glass surrounded lab, workers and scientists everywhere.

They were busy melting down parts of vehicons, parts they had gathered from the battle that happened here.

"Mr. Joyce, sir?" a scientist called him over.

"What's happened?" the man asked the white clad, scientist.

"We've tapped into the system, but look at what happened to the metal." he gestured to the metal. What he saw was hundreds of connected, yet separated cubes of what appeared to be metal, but it moved around as if it wasn't solid, but liquid.

His eyes widened, but a huge smile crossed his face.

"Kid, do you realize what this is?" he asked the baffled scientist.

"No sir…Joshua-I mean...Mr. Joyce, what is it?" he was confused, yes it was metal, but it wasn't any metal from Earth.

"It's what they're made of. And now we can get it to change form!" he paused before continuing.

"Keep working on it, we've got A LOT of work to do. Gonna need more of the metal...I'll have to make some calls." he spoke to the scientist, but mainly himself.

 **(MECH base)**

"What did you find?" Silas asked the soldier.

"Whatever...this thing is." it was obviously alien. It was shaped like a diamond, but made of metal, Cybertronian metal.

Now, a new voice spoke up. "THAT, Mr. Silas, is the future."

Silas looked at the man. He wore a black suit, not a spec of dirt on the suit. The man was aged, he has a light mustache and beard showing. He also wore a pair of sunglasses.

"Who are you?" Silas asked calmly, his guards raising their guns towards the intruder.

"My name's Harold Attinger, CIA." Silas's eyes widened.

"Lower you weapons." the guards holstered their guns.

"So...you're the agent who showed us where the NEST base was. Why are you here?" he was surprised to see this man before him.

"I am here, Silas, because I have an opportunity for you AND for MECH." Silas was intrigued.

"I'm listening." he said simply.

"I'll make a personal alliance between us, the operations being tested in KSI and the government. And your corporation will be funded as long as you help us.; all for a small price." Silas raised one eyebrow.

"What's your price?" he asked.

"That finding, your help and cooperation, and everything you know about the Autobots, Decepticons, and the Transformers all together." Silas smirked.

"Do we have a deal?" he extended his hand, raising an eyebrow.

"Deal." Silas reached out and shook the man's hand.

 **For this scene, copy and paste this on a search, just to add to the effect of the scene, if you're not on PC reading this, go to youtube and listen to it once, and imagine it in this scene watch?v=i5HwPE6rZ3U***

 **(Iacon, Cybertron)**

Every Autobot in Iacon stood in the center of the rebuilt city. They surrounded the statue of Optimus Prime, where his body had been put to rest. At the center, was Blackwolf.

He looked much more royal with his new body. He was a bit larger then his 2.0 body, but he was nowhere near a bulky as his original body. He was a bit perfected from his bodies.

His new one was much more refined, the armor was less round and compact, a bit more armored, his armor had many more edges and a few sharp edged in certain areas.

He looked at his sword, usually dual swords, laying on Optimus's sarcophagus, next to the star saber. Ratchet lifted them both, on at a time, and carried them to a machine he had brought to the center for this task.

He opened the lid for the machine, he placed them inside, perfectly side by side. Some clamps appeared and tightened around the weapons. He closed the machine's lid and pressed a few buttons as it began to light up, doing it's work.

Blackwolf looked upon the Autobots, many of them he had led to battle at the Sea of Rust, and looked to Team Prime. Next to him was Arcee, he smiled as she was always at his side. He looked to the Autobots and prepared to speak.

"The war, is over…for now. Now, let us remember the sacrifices of every Autobot who isn't with us today; those who were lost to the inferno that tore us apart, and threw us into a civil war between freedom and tyranny." he paused before continuing.

"But...there are some, among us, who chose not to stand by us, at the deadliest battle this war has ever seen...the battle that determined the fate of Cybertron; the battle of the Sea of Rust. There were thousands of Autobots, who remained in space until the battle was won; and for what reason?" they were confused.

"They did not come to our aid, because I'm not Optimus Prime. They doubted my leadership and wouldn't come to the call of a new Prime." he looked at the captains who had done this, they were shocked, but knew he was telling the truth.

"But now's not the time to lay blame; Optimus wouldn't want it. But...how can we fight for our freedom and claim we do...if our brothers and sisters won't come to our aid, for the cause they fight for, when we need it most?" he looked around.

"There is never a more noble leader, who would give up his life, not for his cause, but for who he fights for. But such a sacrifice cannot be given...it must be earned. Was Optimus wrong to believe in us? When there were some of us who did not aid the cause he believed in?" they all lowered their helms.

"Only by working together, can we succeed. That's why, I, Blackwolf, The last Prime, unite all Autobots under one common cause;...freedom." he looked back as the machine finished it's work.

Ratchet opened it, and pulled out a completely different weapon. It looked like the Star Saber, but the blade had red edges surrounding the blade, Blackwolf recognized the hilt as his by the design, but the color was that of the saber's. But this was a new saber. It worked like Blackwolf's sword, it could split into two swords, and could unleash a wave of energy when swung. But now in two pieces, the dual blades could unleash the same waves of energy.

Blackwolf hesitantly reached out...his servo ever slowly reaching for the blade. His hand hovered over the blade's hilt.

With a sigh, and an inhale, his hand grasped the blade. Before lifting it, he looked to Arcee and held her close and lifted the blade, high into the air so the blade pointed into the sky.

"For Cybertron!" he yelled, the Autobots rising to his rally.

"FOR CYBERTRON AND THE AUTOBOTS!" he yelled, the crowd yelled after him.

 **"FOR CYBERTRON! FOR THE AUTOBOTS!"** the army of Autobots roared.

 **(Omega Three, Nevada, Earth)**

The base, after a long time, was itself again. Johnson seemed to take Jack's place as the leader of the human members of Team Prime. Miko was out with Bulkhead, listening to Slash Monkey and Dune bashing. Raf an Bee were at the Arcade, and Johnson was actually on a date at the moment. Ratchet continued to work on whatever was broken.

In their room, Jack and Nitalia lay together on their new berth, enjoying their time together. There was something different about them however.

The black painted femme's yellow glyphs, the language of Primes, on her arms were glowing vibrantly, as were her now electric, neon yellow optics. Usually they were just a calm gold, but for some reason, they were painfully bright.

Jack's night, blue optics now glowed a vibrant blue as well, their servos were interlocked, there was a bright glow coming from between their palms.

"We can't tell Blackwolf and Arcee about this...at least not yet." she spoke softly.

"I know."

They had become sparkmates. Former human and a daughter of a Prime, bound by a love for each other.

 **(On top of the base)**

Centurion looked into the distance of the desert, the huge canyons covering the land. He felt someone join him, he looked to his right to see Slipstream at his side.

"Hey..." he smiled, holding his servo out to her, which she gladly took in hers.

He refocused on the desert, but the land wasn't what he was thinking about.

"Do you feel that?" she looked at him, raising a metal brow.

"Feel what?" she asked him.

"I dunno...but something's telling me that this war isn't over, and when the Cons are back...we may not be ready this time." he sighed.

"Well...the only way we'll win...is together." she smiled, he returned the smile, never let down by her. He turned to her, and they pressed their lips together, forgetting their uneasiness and only caring about each other.

A Former Con… and Son of a Prime, bound by passion for each other.

 **(Blackwolf and Arcee's quarters)**

This was definitely NOT something Prime's should have been doing commonly, but Blackwolf could care less, to hell with expectations.

Arcee laid atop him, they were both panting heavily, their breaths rugged and heavy. She turned and looked into his optics.

"That was...primus damned amazing." she chuckled along with him.

"Yeah..." he realized that there was an empty feeling in his spark. He knew why.

"Hey...Cee?" she looked at him.

"Yes?" she looked at him sweetly.

"So...after I died, my spark was put to rest...right?" she nodded.

"So...wouldn't that mean that this spark...is no longer bonded?" she caught on to where he was going with this.

"Well...if so..." her voice went from calm to seductive, "We'll just have to remedy that." she smirked as she climbed up to meet his optics.

She opened her spark chamber as he did. Their sparks recognized each other and the two linked together...but the rest was up to the couple.

"The only sparkmates to bond a second time...lucky us." she smirked.

He looked into her optics, before looking back around their room before returning his attention to her as she seductively stared into his optics.

"Well..." he paused.

"...I'm back." he sighed happily, before they joined each other in a passionate kiss, letting the spark bond carry them yet again after so long as sparkmates.

Little did Blackwolf, Arcee, Nitalia, Centurion, and Team Prime know. The next battle would determine the future of humanity.

* * *

 **AN:Hey guys, so theres no lines for these AN because I was wrapping up on my tablet. I'll fi** **x it later. SO It's been an awesome road. By far, this is my best story. I'm grateful for those who have stuck around since the beginning. It's not over yet. But It may be a while til I get my next TFP story up. One again, thank you for being aweome.**

 **Blackwolf: Wait it's not over?**

 **Me: No, of course not.**

 **Blackwolf: Well, I'm taking a nap then. See you when you start on the next one.**


End file.
